


I am Yours, You are Mine

by Taekoppa



Series: I am Yours, You are Mine [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, aboverse, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekoppa/pseuds/Taekoppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cha Hakyeon has just escaped, tasted freedom for the first time in nine months, but his escape isn't long lived. He's being chased, hunted and when haunted, golden eyes find him in the dark of the night he thinks he's been caught again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can you save me?

Hakyeon was drenched, soaked to the bone yet the relenting rain would not stop. Despite the obvious shivering of his body he was burning up, a fever no doubt caused by the combination of the cold, his lack of food and the multiple injuries he had come by over the past nine months. But that wasn’t what was worrying his mind the most. No, the fear gripping at the back of his mind was the fear for his three pups nestled inside his stomach. If he didn’t survive, they wouldn’t. He was starving them, was the cold getting to them? What would the fever do to them? He was killing them off, but how was he supposed to save them when he had nowhere to go? No place to rest or hide from the menacing Alphas probably hot on his trail, ready to shove him back in the dungeon along with the other twenty omegas in different stages of Heat, pregnancy or starvation. It was hell and he refused to turn back, to give in, to let go without a fight if they were to find him. He couldn’t stay there any longer. No matter if he was given food, and to somewhat to an extent, care, he couldn’t. What would happen the second he had given birth to his pups? The Alphas would be taken away immediately, the betas shoved into another cage with the other newborns and the little omegas would be killed off in front of him. He couldn’t bear that, he’d go crazy. And this was only his first round. The other Omegas in the dungeon had probably gone through it a couple of times before they were killed off as well. It was a harrowing cycle of Heat, mating (or forced to mate rather), pregnancy and birth. All for the sick Alphas so they could build their clan, so they could be the strongest. This is what happened to the naturally “weaker” gender. They were used, abused, killed off. No one cared. If it wasn’t for them there’d be no fucking clan to build, Hakyeon thought seething as he dragged his tired body close against the walls of high buildings to keep himself covered and sheltered.

Had this been stupid? Escaping, running away? What were the chances of not being caught again? At least you’re trying, a small voice at the back of Hakyeon’s mind said. Yeah and now I was starving my children. Almost automatically Hakyeon’s hand drifted to his swelled stomach and rested there. The wave of emotion that ran through him had tears brimming his eyes.

“Don’t die, please.”, he whispered, pleading. He could feel how they were shifting around restlessly inside him. Three days without food, only water supplied by the rain, they would surely die. Hakyeon’s heart clenched painfully, the dread over what was bound to happen to them crawling over his mind. A painful sob broke through his chest and he clutched at his stomach.

“I’m so sorry.”, he whispered.

 

He could feel his fever had become worse and the bruising ache of his arm where the Alpha that had taken him, mated with him, forced him, had gripped too tightly and had now begun to throb. Bruises covered his body and the tattered clothing did nothing to cover it up. All in all Hakyeon was a mess and if anyone had to see him on the street they would call for alarm. They would send him directly back to the Head Clan of the town. Exactly where Hakyeon had escaped from. How disgusted wouldn’t the rest of the people and clan’s be to know that it was their own authorities, their own protection, their own hero’s that were behind this? Everyone knew of the scandal, knew to keep their own Omegas safe, and protected, never to let them walk alone at night. If only Hakyeon had had someone to protect him, to walk with him through the night.

 

Pushing himself off the brick wall Hakyeon trudged through the heavy rain making his way to little shops away from busy streets or lots of people to scavenge for left-over food, anything someone would offer. You’d think people would be more sympathetic towards a pregnant Omega but his appearance did look of that of a street beggar. Something that was not often come across as poverty had been improved greatly. After the baker had finally thrown a piece of bread to Hakyeon’s side he practically scrambled to pick it up and hurried back to the darkness of the alleyways.

Almost feeling guilty by putting the bread to his mouth instead of somehow directly feeding his pups Hakyeon ate, only feeling a little less empty afterwards. Eyelids getting heavy as the bit of food and the slight warmth settled, Hakyeon felt his eyelids slip closed as he fell into a restless sleep, hands clutched around his stomach as if to protect from what lurked outside.

 

Hakyeon woke to the smell of something burning. It was with a sudden jolt he sat up, alert and awake, already fearing for what might be out there, for the danger that might hover over him and his pups. Instead he was met with grey skies as the rain had stopped and night was settling in. The burning smell was actually from somewhere far away and that relaxed him a bit. No immediate danger then. Still I have to move, the Omega thought to himself.

Night time is when the Alpha’s hunted. They would be searching out new Omega’s and certainly be trailing behind the pregnant Omega that had escaped. They couldn’t let word out that they were behind this after all. I’m a loose end and they’d be happy to finish me off or would they rather take me back to him? Let him have his way with me…he’d probably kill me slowly. The Omega shivered and gathered himself before setting down the street, careful to keep himself hidden in the shadows.

Not that that would do me much good, he thought bitterly. They would be able to smell me from a mile away. The dark blue shirt Hakyeon had been given in the first week he had been caught and kept at the dungeon’s had become too small over his protruding stomach and the edges were tattered in misuse. He was now only six months into his pregnancy and was grateful at least that he wasn’t yet too large that moving around became difficult. He had to keep pulling the shirt down as it rode up with his fast paced walk down the streets.

The rain had stopped yet the iciness was now replaced by the cold, brutal wind and to Hakyeon this was worse. The striking breeze reminded him so much of the cold that swept through the dungeon’s they were kept in. For nine months darkness had enveloped his world. After the initial shock, anxiety and fear had died down after being caught and nothing bad had happened to Hakyeon he had begun to wonder what was going on around him. Food was given to him daily, new clothes was set out. After a while a basin of water followed so he could wash but still nothing bad, none of the menacing images his mind had conjured up the moment he was grabbed from behind and gagged. It only registered in Hakyeon’s mind what was happening around him about two months after he had been kidnapped. He had watched how more and more Omegas were packed into the cells and when the Alpha guards had disappeared from sight at night they talked, keeping each other company, trying to find out what was going on around them.

The sickening truth finally came when the Omega across from Hakyeon, a pretty girl with dark hair he had become quite close to in his time here, had gone into heat. The smell drifted throughout the dungeon and although this smell was nothing appealing to other Omegas it certainly was almost irresistible to the Alpha’s lingering outside. The heavy footsteps sounded and within two seconds they were before her cage, the one opening the metal gate with a grin while the other leant against the wall simply watching. It was horrifying. The screaming. It was sickening and Hakyeon had to look away, curl himself into the farthest corner his cell could allow. He couldn’t help her, couldn’t do anything, and now he knew, when he or any other Omega in the dungeon would go into heat this is what would happen. The screaming only lasted a couple of minutes and thankfully silence reigned over the walls the moment the Alpha’s had walked out again. And in less than a month Hakyeon came to face the Alpha that had stepped into his cell. The Alpha’s eyes were practically intoxicated with the alluring smell of Hakyeon’s heat and the delusional warmth and need that had spread across Hakyeon’s body made him almost yearn for the touch that was about to come. Almost. Instead he tried not to scream as rough lips forced its way onto his.

Another violent shiver shook through Hakyeon’s body. You’re out now, you’re out now, his mind chanted. For how long. Another gush of wind blew over Hakyeon’s face making him aware of the drying tears on his cheeks. I didn’t even know I had been crying. Another swift tuft of air and Hakyeon tensed, sniffing the air tentatively, before the smell of Alpha had him freezing into panic, his mind reeling with the need to escape yet the panic had sized his body and heart. It was painful, trying to run as fast as he could, knowing the scent was not far behind, was following, was catching up to him.

I can’t go back, I can’t go back, Hakyeon cried out in his mind, fresh tears making it down his face and he clutched his stomach tighter, running faster, faster, not fast enough.

His mind was practically screaming at him, yet his weak legs couldn’t carry him much longer and the dreading fate of the Alpha now hot on his heels had Hakyeon almost crying out aloud. He could feel the breath on his neck and now he couldn’t hold back the painful, panicked sob.

“Please, please don’t hurt them.”, Hakyeon cried out, squeezing his eyes shut afraid for the blow he felt coming. Instead the tight grip around the back of his neck loosened just enough for the Alpha to turn him around so they were face to face. Hakyeon refused to open his eyes, still squeezing them shut and hands fluttered to his stomach instinctively. He felt the hand shift to the front still holding its hovering grip in case Hakyeon planned to run again. Slowly he opened his eyes trying to assess the Alpha before him, but the shadows of the high buildings around them made it impossible for Hakyeon to see anything accept the shift of golden eyes and the bit of moonlight that shone on shoulder length, curly black hair. He could see the Alpha’s hair shield the rest of his face and felt his body shiver in the gaze the Alpha held. The previous adrenaline rush had worn down and Hakyeon felt his knees buckle beneath him. His breath came out in heavy pants as he watched the pale hand around his throat. Lifting his eyes again Hakyeon caught the Alpha’s eyes trained on his swelled stomach, as if only registering now that Hakyeon was pregnant, and Hakyeon clasped his hands tighter, shying away from the eyes.

“Don’t hurt them, please.”, Hakyeon whispered again before the silent Alpha’s eyes flicked up to his own and watched him unblinking. Hakyeon was just able to catch the emotionless, dead look in the gold orbs before the grip on his neck suddenly tightened and Hakyeon took a gasping breath, struggling at the pale grip and seeing his world turn black once again.


	2. Please don't lose me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the responses! I'm glad you all like it! XD

Hakyeon woke with a gasp, his vision still filled with black spots as he tried to make out the darkness around him. The bleak darkness before him, the stale cold air, the metal bars…no, no, no I can’t be back here, I can’t live through this again, we’ll be killed. Heart pounding in his chest, Hakyeon looked around trying to assess where he was, head whipping around frantically even though he couldn’t see much. Hands hovering over his stomach in caution Hakyeon started to relax as he took in the smells, or rather the absence of it. No smell of pregnant Omegas, no smell of heat, no overpowering Alpha smell. Was he somewhere else? There was no immediate danger now, but the image of the golden eyes and pale hand around his throat wouldn’t leave Hakyeon’s eyes. He didn’t hurt me…but why would he take me here? Was this better or worse? Hakyeon started pacing, up and down the box shaped cell, listening for any sound he could hear. The alert state he had been thrown in slowly started to dwindle as the only sounds Hakyeon could catch with his sensitive ears were his own breathing and heavy heartbeat. Pace slowing, and eventually allowing himself to sit down, Hakyeon felt his eyes grow heavy once again. Even if he hated to let his guard down in this unfamiliar place there was something that made him feel like he wasn’t unsafe and just before his eyes slipped closed, the heaviness, stress and exhaustion taking over Hakyeon’s body he could swear he felt the golden gaze watching over him as he fell asleep.

The gasp that tore through Hakyeon felt like he was breaking through the surface of water when he heard the vicious snarl and snap of canines. Scrambling back instinctively as far as he could Hakyeon searched for the source of the awful, fearing sound. There was a few seconds silence in which all Hakyeon could hear was the frantic pounding of his heart before two human bodies collided with the metal bars of his cell. Trying to stifle his gasp and make himself completely invisible in his dark prison in case those vicious teeth were to point at him, Hakyeon watched as the two males, Alpha’s he could smell, were caught in a full struggle of teeth and claws. All Hakyeon could see of the male with his back against the cell, was his striking dark blue hair and eerie looking tattoo’s that covered his arms. Muscles stood out, well defined as he held the other male back, forcing his grip on the others arms and pushing back with all his might. It looked like the scary looking one was to win as with a grunt he had pushed the other Alpha away and knocked his feet out underneath him. With a breathless gasp the Alpha landed on his back, wheezing as the blue haired one was on top of him in an instant, canines snapping viciously quite near the other’s neck.

“Don’t you dare come near Hongbin ever, fucking again!”, the scary one seethed, tearing each word out and snapping the others Alpha head onto the cement for effect. He was clearly furious, his face scrunched into a snarl and eyes dark and dangerous as he watched the other choke beneath his hand with utter hatred.

“Wonshik, that’s enough.”

Hakyeon hadn’t even realized how out of breath watching the fight had made him until he heard the soft spoken voice from the shadows and saw the scary Alpha visibly relax and lift his gaze to the darkness. Following the others stare Hakyeon felt himself take in a small frightened breath when he saw the same golden eyes gleam from the dark. Staring, transfixed Hakyeon saw the strong eyes still holding the Alpha’s gaze, unblinking, the Alpha simply released his grip and stood without a word, walking out. The Alpha on the floor looked on the brink of death and the blood seeping from his head did not look any better. Suddenly Hakyeon didn’t feel so safe as he did before. If that one was capable of this…of this kind of violence….what wouldn’t they do to him and his pups? Then again he had obviously done it out of revenge as he mentioned the accused Alpha had gotten close to this “Hongbin”…it was personal then…Hakyeon hadn’t done anything…what was he here for?

Hakyeon snapped back to reality when the golden eyes had turned to him, they stayed like that for a while, Hakyeon holding his breath all the time until the eyes left and Hakyeon could hear the echoing footsteps no more.

His mind was blank as he stayed there, knees drawn in so far as they could go and arms wrapping around himself. The one behind the eyes had never spoken to him directly yet Hakyeon felt so intrigued, so drawn in. Maybe it was because he had yet to see his face? So far Hakyeon could guess that the scary Alpha and Golden Eyes were part of a pack, the Hongbin guy possibly as well. Two Alpha’s then so far and if Hongbin as Hakyeon expected was his mate then he was most likely an Omega. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed when Hakyeon heard footsteps once again. He kept himself silent, sitting as still as possible, but he couldn’t control his erratic breathing when he saw who his visitor was. Muscular, tattooed arms came into his vision and Hakyeon could feel himself cower against the back wall of his cell. Shit he was coming for him.

The blue haired Alpha, Wonshik Golden Eyes had called him, was walking directly to Hakyeon’s cell, in his hands a plate by the looks of it and when Hakyeon’s nose finally registered, he could smell food. Wary, suspicious, Hakyeon could only think of what had happened to him before. They give you food, clothes, make you feel comfortable and then two months later do something horrific to you. This cell may have been different, but still the scary one certainly looked capable enough to do damage to anyone. And Hakyeon certainly wouldn’t be able to defend himself and hold out as long as the other Alpha did. Speaking of which, was still lying in front of Hakyeon’s cell, yet the ragged rise and fall of his chest had at least given Hakyeon assurance that he wasn’t dead, severely injured maybe, but not dead.

“Ugh, I’ll have to clean this up, sorry you had to see that.”,The scary one, Wonshik, spoke and it took Hakyeon a few seconds to realize he was speaking to him. Wonshik was looking at him now, eyes actually apologetic and Hakyeon couldn’t fathom why.

His voice was rough and deep, further adding to his dangerous look and the piercing dark eyes was just making Hakyeon nervous. Oh gosh, it’s just an act, he’s just acting nice to make me let my guard down, Hakyeon’s mind was going haywire with each step Wonshik took closer and by the time Wonshik was turning the key to open the gate, Hakyeon felt frozen with sheer panic and fear.

“Hey, hey I’m really sorry. I’ve probably scared you with that whole ordeal, but I promise you I won’t hurt you okay?” his tone was kind, caring even. Lies, lies, lies, Hakyeon’s mind cried out.

Obviously making no reaction to make Wonshik think he really believed his words, Hakyeon kept himself deadly still, his eyes wide with fear as he watched him approach and enter his cell.

“Look, here.”, and Wonshik placed the plate on the ground, quite aware of not getting any closer to Hakyeon and scaring him even further, “I brought you food. You should eat, you look underfed. And you need to keep them alive as well, you know.”

He was obviously referencing at Hakyeon’s pregnant state and Hakyeon could see his eyes carefully run over Hakyeon’s bump. There was something so warm, so loving in his eyes as he held his eyes there and Hakyeon felt positively confused. That look was definitely odd on this guy that pretty much screamed dangerous. How was he capable of a look so gentle?

“You’re around six months, right?”, and here Wonshik looked up and smiled. He looked….there was no other way to put it…quite adorable with the way his eyes shone and crinkled at the sides.

He smiled some more, not even seeming like he was awaiting an answer from Hakyeon as he stared out before him, his mind somewhere else. “I’ll let Hongbin check on you later.”, he said then, finally looking back at Hakyeon and his eyes returning back to its usual look. Not scary, or furious as before with the Alpha, but… almost content, Hakyeon could say. “Eat”, he repeated, giving Hakyeon a pointed, stern look, that almost wanted to make him chuckle with how motherly it came across. “And once again I’m sorry for earlier, I’ll take him away now.”

And with that Wonshik closed the gate, bent over to grab onto the nearly dead, Alpha’s arms and proceed to drag him out there until Hakyeon could hear no more sounds. After a tense silence in which Hakyeon was still too confused to move, he let the delicious smell of food come back to him. A meal, an actual meal. Not some piece of measly bread thrown to him out of pity. It took him about two seconds to haul himself from the back corner and practically devour the two sandwiches.

Foooodd, Hakyeon thought, this was heaven. Somewhat sated for now Hakyeon could finally feel himself truly relax for the first time in the past nine months. Although his mind wanted to reject Wonshik’s kind words there was no mistaking the look in his eyes, the care and gentleness there, and Hakyeon knew he wasn’t lying. So he was safe? He still didn’t know. The fact remains that he was once again kidnapped…but that had been Golden Eyes…maybe he was the dangerous one? Not only Hakyeon’s body, but his mind as well was exhausted. The never ending, panic anxiety and fear had kept his mind constantly on edge and if he had to continue like that he would surely go mad. Willing his mind to relax as well, to turn blank, Hakyeon rested his eyes and leant his head against the metal bars until someone came back again.

Not long after, Wonshik returned and Hakyeon opened his eyes to watch him wearily, hesitance still evident in his body posture and eyes. Wonshik chuckled, a deep throaty laugh, when he saw how Hakyeon watched his every move.

“I’ve really done some damage to my image, haven’t I?”, he asked playfully as he put a bucket of water and sponge down and proceeded to clean the blood off the cement. Hakyeon kept himself quiet once again and shifted backwards, the smell of the blood making him feel sick and he’d rather not throw the valuable food back up again.

“You ate, good.”, Wonshik continued to talk as he finished up. “Still not saying a word, hmm?”, he asked, his eyes finding Hakyeon’s. “I promise you I’m not that scary, although it may look like it.”, he chuckled again. “But really I’ll bring Hongbin, he’ll make you relax, he’s the gentle soul.”, a smile adorned Wonshik’s face each time he spoke of Hongbin and that only confirmed Hakyeon’s theory. Hongbin was Wonshik’s mate. “And I’ll bring something more to eat, you must still be hungry. And you have those pups to feed as well.” A bright smile lit Wonshik’s face as he stood and gathered his things. “Does that sound good?”, he asked. And Hakyeon let a couple seconds of silence reign before he slowly nodded in answer.

“Great”, Wonshik spoke, before disappearing in the darkness again.

 

Not too long after, as promised, a man walked in, presumably Hongbin. And as promised with a new plate of food, this time as Hakyeon could detect from smell, pasta. Hakyeon almost wanted cried with joy. Pasta, he thought, his eyes lighting up as Hongbin brought it closer and opened the gate.

“Hi I’m Hongbin.” A dark haired man, big dewy brown eyes and a gentle smile with dimples. This man was the epitome of kind and Hakyeon could indeed feel himself relax. He wanted to laugh at the contrast of the two mates though. They looked like opposites, but both had the same kind nature about them…although Wonshik could certainly get serious when it needed be. I wonder what the other Alpha had done to Hongbin to have angered Wonshik so.

A quiet laugh came from Hongbin’s mouth as he placed the plate and a fork in Hakyeon’s hands. “Wonshik said you weren’t much of a talker”

“I’ll leave you in peace to eat, but I’ll come back to do a check up on you and your pups, alright?” Hakyeon nodded once more and Hongbin continued. “I’m a doctor”, Hongbin explained. “And you and your pups have been through a lot of stress so I just want to make sure you’re both safe and healthy.”

Hongbin made to turn and leave when Hakyeon finally managed to speak. “Thank you.”, he croaked, voice hoarse from not speaking. Hongbin gave another one of his warm, dimpled smiles before he closed the gate once more. “You’re welcome.”

This time Hakyeon made to eat slowly, savouring each flavour and taste he had missed so dearly. Pasta had been one of his favourites and this dish was particularly good. I wonder who makes the food around here, Hongbin would be more likely, but then again I could see Wonshik cooking, standing at the stove with an apron, further deceiving his scary image. A chuckle left Hakyeon’s lips and he looked up from his food, almost choking in the process from what he saw. The piercing Golden Eyes was watching him again. In the dim light Hakyeon could just make out the dark hair that flowed down to broad shoulders and the shadow of a straight nose. Nothing more of this mystery man. He was still watching Hakyeon, and not wanting the delicious food to get cold, Hakyeon continued to eat, even slower this time, chewing thoughtfully as he kept his eyes on the golden one’s the entire time. He wanted to say something, really. Some snarky comment as to why he was just standing there. Or why the hell he had choked, kidnapped and brought Hakyeon here in the first place but before Hakyeon could formulate his bitchy comment, suddenly feeling irked at the figure that refused to show himself, he felt a sharp, tearing pain through his stomach. Gasping for air as Hakyeon fell forward, the plate clattering to the ground next to him. The pain was gone simply for a moment before it returned this time worse and he screamed out, hands clutching at the ground beneath him, nails digging to find grip. Another scream tore through Hakyeon’s throat and he lifted his head just enough to catch the golden eyes still watching him, unblinking, unmoving. Hakyeon wanted to plead, to tell the figure to make it stop, but all that left his mouth were gasping breaths between screams and grunts of pain.

“Fuck, Taekwoon how could you just stand there?!” Hakyeon could hear the angry outcry not too far away from him and next he could see Hongbin running towards him, eyes frantic as he tried to open the gate with shaking hands.

“Get me some help, Taekwoon, if you’re just going to stand there!”, Hongbin shouted again towards the eyes that Hakyeon saw disappear into the darkness now. Hongbin have another angry grunt before he turned his attention to Hakyeon. Another searing, tearing pain and Hakyeon was left screaming out again.

“H-Hongbin.”, Hakyeon managed through ragged breathing.

“I’m here, tell me what you’re feeling, I need to know what’s going on okay?”, Hongbin’s voice came, rushed and hurried and he dug through a bag of medical supplies.

“It hurts.”, Hakyeon whimpered, arms and legs shaking beneath him as he felt tears leaving his eyes.

Something’s wrong, something’s wrong with them, Hakyeon cried out in his mind.

Another tearing pain and Hakyeon felt a sudden strange gushing before he felt something warm. He was clutching at his stomach as another wave of pain broke through and Hakyeon realized what the warmth was. Blood was dripping down his legs, soaking his jeans.

“Hongbin, there’s blood!”, Hakyeon cried out painfully, gasping sobs leaving his chest as he cried, his mind reeling, knowing his pups, his children, were dying inside of him.

Hongbin was frozen next to him, watching the blood pool, his eyes filled with knowing dread. “Shit.”


	3. Come back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I'm terribly sorry for the long wait...I don't really have a proper excuse for a few months there I actually forgot that I started posting my fic onto here...so yeah :/ but here I am! and hopefully updates will be like weekly since I only have to like copy and paste lol I hope you guys enjoy it! and I'll finally start replying to comments XD

Hakyeon’s memories only came in flashes. Confusing slips in and out of consciousness. The only things he was aware of was the grounding pain and the horrible feeling of knowing what was happening as Hongbin flustered around him. He would only be conscious for a minute at a time before black spots danced across his vision again. The first time he was aware of what was going on around him he could only feel Hongbin pulling at his clothing, tearing it off him, while shouting commands at someone, somewhere Hakyeon couldn’t see. Hakyeon was still more than aware of the pain, grunting as he squeezed his eyes shut, nails still raking at the floor beneath him. He was almost too exhausted for the energy to scream out and the sight of the copious amount of blood around him made Hakyeon rather to cry than scream. Hakyeon felt Hongbin tear his jeans off before his vision turned black again.

The next time Hakyeon resurfaced Wonshik was next to Hongbin, a bowl of steaming water in his hands, and towels placed all around Hakyeon, Hongbin placing one beneath his head.

“You’re awake.”, Hongbin spoke, his voice sounding as if Hakyeon was underwater. Relief was clear in Hongbin’s eyes but Hakyeon could hardly keep his eyes open long enough to listen to what he was saying.

“We’re almost finished okay?”, Hongbin spoke again. “Are you okay? I need to make sure you’re fine first.” Hakyeon could only make out half the words, but he knew Hongbin was worrying more about him now than his pups. Hakyeon shook his head slowly, trying to muster the strength to speak.

“P…pups.”, he croaked out, voice breaking before he felt himself drowning underneath the water in his ears, Hongbin’s voice drifting away.

Hakyeon became aware of a tugging feeling, and more shouting from Hongbin. Commands flying from his mouth as Wonshik looked flustered but ran out probably doing what he was told. Hakyeon could see Hongbin sitting back now, his eyes glazed over with sadness and Hakyeon saw a streak of blood across his cheek before his bloody hands came into view. Hakyeon’s thoughts were lethargic, not truly knowing what was real or not. Shifting his eyes from Hongbin, Hakyeon let his head roll to the side tiredly, blinking slowly, body still so exhausted. When he opened his eyes from another slow blink he could see the reason Hongbin’s eyes had looked so dead. Two pups were lying amidst the bloody mess around Hakyeon, dead.

The anguished cry sounded like it came from far away to Hakyeon’s ears, yet by Hongbin’s startled reaction he knew it had come from him. Tears were blocking Hakyeon’s vision, blurring the sight of his children before him. He couldn’t save them, they were dead. More painful sobs tore from his chest, Hakyeon trying to force himself to sit up, to reach out to them. He could feel Hongbin’s hands on him, trying to comfort but they did nothing to console the absolute dread that filled Hakyeon’s body. Weakly his hands were still searching, still trying to touch them through the gasping, aching feeling in his chest. The crying wouldn’t stop and Hakyeon could feel Hongbin’s hands taking his own, holding them, and prying them away from his children. Hakyeon only turned towards the comfort when Hongbin had pulled his upper body up slightly to rest over his lap and cradle Hakyeon’s head in his arms. He could faintly make out Hongbin’s crying as well before he turned his head into Hongbin’s shirt, into the warmth and let the warm tears overflow again. Hongbin was rocking him gently, his hands rubbing over Hakyeon’s cold skin. Hakyeon could feel his hands clutch tightly at Hongbin’s shirt with the little strength he had left and he felt Hongbin’s arms around him wound tighter. Hakyeon felt the exhaustion finally taking him, the crying only further adding to his tired body. He let his eyes droop, face still nestled in the warmth of Hongbin’s body, but before he let his consciousness go again, he could smell the faint difference in Hongbin’s normal Omega scent.

Hakyeon can feel a faint tugging, some warm material slip onto his body before he feels strong arms underneath him, the sensation of being lifted in the air strange and foreign until he drops his head onto the muscular chest next to him and takes in the scent of Alpha, of Wonshik.

“Let’s take him to the guest room, he needs to rest.” Hongbin’s voice rose and fell and Hakyeon could feel they were moving now. His eyes still closed, he only picked up on the different scents he couldn’t have smelt in the dungeon. The air was clear here and Hakyeon could smell the presence of another Alpha, probably Taekwoon before they were stepping into a different room, the scent of washing detergent the only smell of inhabitance. He could feel the soft, warm mattress accepting his battered and bruised body, the sponge dipping with his weight. Hakyeon could fall asleep instantly, the wondrous feeling of something soft beneath his body, something he hadn’t felt for nine months, willing his body to fall into the most peaceful, restful sleep he’d had in a long time.

 

The next time Hakyeon woke up he didn’t know how much time had passed. His body felt rested out, but emotionally he was still drained. And the most evident feeling was the empty feeling inside of him. Not only his stomach but his heart as well. Hakyeon let his hands drift to his flat stomach, his fingers trailing over the skin where it had made a bump before. As drained as he felt he could still feel the tears well up as he held his arms around his stomach. They’re dead, they’re dead.

Hakyeon turned to his side, glad for the comfort the warm duvet and fluffy robe around his body provided, he felt clean, he noticed. Hongbin had probably cleaned him up. Staring out in front of him, arms still wound around himself Hakyeon just let his mind turn blank, the occasional tear still rolling down his cheeks. After what felt like hours of simply staring at the beige walls Hakyeon could hear footsteps coming closer and the smell of Omega enter the room.

Hongbin’s face was that of utmost patience and kindness and just seeing that look in his eyes made Hakyeon feel emotional again. Hongbin came to sit on the bed next to Hakyeon, his hand coming to rest on his waist.

“I don’t even know your name.”, Hongbin whispered, as if talking loudly would break Hakyeon somehow.

“Hakyeon.”, the Omega answered, voice soft as he held Hongbin’s eyes, tiredness reflecting from both men.

“I’m so sorry, Hakyeon.”, Hongbin whispered, his hand now stroking over Hakyeon’s light brown hair. Hakyeon reached out to grip onto Hongbin’s hands, the aching feeling coming back as tears stung his eyes. Gasping to control himself and the overwhelming feeling, Hakyeon curled himself further into a ball underneath Hongbin’s assuring hands.

They both stayed in silence, the quiet comforting for Hakyeon rather than talking more, but after a while Hakyeon remembered something he’d noticed about Hongbin.

“You’re pregnant.”, Hakyeon spoke, rising his head to watch Hongbin’s reaction.

Instinctively Hongbin’s hands went to his stomach and he ducked his head, expression becoming shy as a little smile adorned his lips. He wanted to hide how he felt but it was easy to see he was glowing now that Hakyeon knew. Hakyeon reached out his hand and lifted the Omega’s face making sure Hongbin could see that he was smiling, albeit with a little sadness.

“I’m glad.”, Hakyeon said. “You and Wonshik will make great parents.”, Hakyeon smiled, watching Hongbin blush under his gaze and smile in return.

“Thank you Hakyeon.”

Hongbin was silent for a little while before he started fidgeting with the frays on the blanket on top of Hakyeon. “I have something to tell you.”

Hakyeon perked up, watching Hongbin with curious eyes. “You had two boys and one girl.”, he spoke and Hakyeon turned sombre, thinking of how his pups would’ve looked.

“The girl…she’s an Alpha actually.”, Hongbin said next, eyeing Hakyeon carefully, watching his reaction set in.

Hakyeon’s eyes had gone wide, brows creasing as confusion played across his features. “How would you know that? Their gender, their smell only becomes noticeable two days after birth!”

Hakyeon’s eyes were frantic now, his hands gripping onto the sheets.

“She’s beautiful.”, was Hongbin’s only whispered reply, a dimpled smile on his face.

Hakyeon gasped, eyes already tearing. “How?”, Hakyeon whispered. “Where is she?!” “How long have I been out of it?!”

Hongbin chuckled. “Don’t worry, she’s in safe hands, although you might be shocked. And you’ve been sleeping for three days now. Your body’s been through so much stress Hakyeon, you needed rest. And I think the other two pups couldn’t handle it all.”

“But she survived.”

“I need to see her.”, Hakyeon spoke, practically scrambling out of the sheets.

I’ll take you to her, come.”, Hongbin said, taking Hakyeon’s hand and helping him off the bed. Legs shaky from lack of use and body still sore from all the trauma, Hakyeon felt weak, but he had never been more determined in his life.

“She’s in here.”, Hongbin said after they have walked down a long hallway, a series of identical closed doors along the walls.

Slowly, Hakyeon waiting impatiently, excitement at seeing his child, his baby overwhelming him, Hongbin opened the door creating the picture to a sight Hakyeon would never be able to forget.

In the middle of the room, next to a cute, white baby cot, stood Golden Eyes, holding Hakyeon’s pup, cradling her in his arms and he cooed softly, his head bent down and his hair creating a black curtain along his face. He was swaying her lightly side to side in his arms, unaware of the two figures hovering at the doorway. He was tall, lean yet muscular in view, pale skin just as Hakyeon had remembered his hand to be. Someone who had scared Hakyeon, who had watched him with so much intensity that Hakyeon had felt so intimidated was now cradling his newborn in his arms, gentle words leaving his mouth in a soft voice and beautiful golden eyes so soft, so gentle that Hakyeon felt entranced. Had he been taking care of her these past few days?

“I told you you’d be surprised.”, Hongbin whispered to Hakyeon and Hakyeon was surprised that Golden Eyes, Taekwoon, had not heard or noticed them yet. He was in his own world.

“Has he been taking care of her the whole time I was sleeping?”

“Mostly, yes, he hardly puts her down. He’d hold her all day if he could.”, Hongbin replied. “I’ve been feeding her though. “

“Practicing so long?”, Hakyeon smiled and let his gaze drift back to the mysterious man. He almost felt bad for interrupting, but he wanted to meet his baby. My child.

Hongbin chuckled and motioned with his arm for Hakyeon to enter the room.

Gathering his strength and feeling strangely nervous, although not sure if it was for his child or for meeting Taekwoon directly in full sunlight this time, Hakyeon walked in slowly.

“You’ll spoil her.”, he spoke, loud enough now, so Taekwoon could hear him.

Taekwoon’s head snapped up almost looking guilty as he saw Hakyeon. The softness in his eyes almost shied away and he dipped his head again, raising his arms towards Hakyeon.

“I’m sorry.”, he spoke, voice so soft and high that Hakyeon felt surprised, he was looking at Hakyeon as he came closer, the bright golden eyes apologetic. His dark hair was a perfect contrast to his skin and if anything Taekwoon looked the opposite of a wolf, yet the Alpha scent was more than evident. When he raised his head Hakyeon could make out puffy cheeks that looked undeniably adorable and certainly gave a whole new perspective to his intimidating look. High cheekbones and a small mouth, Hakyeon felt himself take in an unsteady breath when he took his mysterious kidnapper in completely. He was breathtaking and right now he was holding Hakyeon’s child in her arms as if she meant the world to him. Hakyeon couldn’t ignore the warm feeling that settled in his stomach at the sight.

And now he was seeing his child for the first time and tears were unescapable. She was so pretty. Light pink lips, giving way to her soft chubby cheeks and beautiful grey eyes gazing at him. A tearful laugh escaped Hakyeon’s lips as he took her in his arms and held her. He was laughing now, smiling uncontrollably at the sight of his daughter. She was healthy, she survived.

“She’s healthy.”, Hongbin spoke as if reading Hakyeon’s mind. “Despite everything that had happened, she’s okay. She’s premature and small but her Alpha determination is there.”, Hongbin chuckled.

“I’m so glad. Thank you, thank you, Hongbin.”, Hakyeon was crying full out now, smiling through his tears.

“It’s my pleasure, Hakyeon.”

“I want to be there to help you with your birth.”, Hakyeon smiled, watching Hongbin with happy eyes.

“Sure.”, Hongbin smiled. “I’ll leave you alone for now and come check on you later okay?”

Hakyeon nodded, eyes back on his daughter. Hakyeon almost forgot about Taekwoon still in the room until he made to move and leave Hakyeon as well.

“No, stay.” ,Hakyeon said. “You’ve been with her most of the time, I want to know what she’s like.”

Taekwoon remained silent, choosing to hover behind Hakyeon and watch the girl over his shoulder.

“You’ve become quite attached.”, Hakyeon giggled and caught Taekwoon’s eyes, once again shy and trying to run away from Hakyeon’s gaze. Hakyeon giggled again and Taekwoon raised his head to watch him now, beautiful golden eyes holding Hakyeon’s deep brown ones. A few seconds of sparking silence passed between them before Taekwoon dropped his eyes again. Hakyeon felt even more nervous now, heart beating a little bit faster than before.

“I have.”, Taekwoon replied finally, voice gentle. “She’s beautiful.”

Hakyeon smiled, happiness seeping through his body. “She is.”

“You really cared for them.”, Taekwoon said rather than asked. Hakyeon could feel his smile slip a little.

“Of course.”, Hakyeon replied, voice confident. “It’s not their fault their father was filth.” The slight bite in his voice made Taekwoon fall silent and Hakyeon suddenly felt a hand on his arm, touch comforting as he turned to face Hakyeon.

“I’m sorry.”, he said, eyes burning with sincerity.

“I made it out alive. And look what good came out of that.” Hakyeon smiled, brushing his finger over the soft skin of his daughter’s face.

“An Alpha.”, Hakyeon chuckled, “You’ll be a feisty little one.”

Hakyeon could catch Taekwoon chuckling with him and he lifted his gaze to see Taekwoon hiding his smile behind his hand, eyes crinkling as the melodic sound reached Hakyeon’s ears. Their eyes met and the happy smile that lit Hakyeon’s face at the sight made Taekwoon breathless, dipping his head in embarrassment and allowing his silky curls to fall over his face.

They were silent for a while, Hakyeon watching as his daughter’s eyes closed and she fell into a peaceful sleep. Taekwoon were watching them both with gentle eyes and helped Hakyeon place her in the cot when she was fast asleep.

“Hakyeon”, Taekwoon began uncertain. “I know I have a lot of explaining to do.”, Taekwoon continued, hands wringing together. “But most importantly for now I want you to know that you and your daughter are safe here.”

“Thank you.”, Hakyeon replied. He was safe. They were safe now. No more nightmare. No more running away, no more terror. He was between people that cared for him, even in this short amount of time. Hakyeon felt like he was home now


	4. All my scent, all that I am

“I’m sorry if I scared you then. We didn’t have much time left though, the Alpha that was hunting you was close and I was scared you were going to run off again.”

“So you choke me, haul me over your shoulder and run me all the way here?”, Hakyeon inquires, chuckling at Taekwoon’s serious expression. It had all certainly been serious two weeks ago but now that all danger had been removed from the situation Hakyeon could see the humour in it. 

“I’m sorry.” Taekwoon apologizes for something like the hundredth time as he ducks his head with a shy smile. Hakyeon had come to really like those shy smiles in the past week. 

Hakyeon waves off the Alpha’s apology and clasps his hands together on the table, fixing his eyes between Wonshik and Taekwoon across from him. They were in some sort of interrogation room, back down in the house close to the basement. Hakyeon had let Hongbin show him around the place so at least he knew his way around now.

“So you’ve been after them for a while now?”, Hakyeon asked, eyes back to its previous seriousness.

“For about five years now, yes. We, me and Hongbin had been with Taekwoon for a long time and when….”, he trailed off, eyes uncertainly darting towards Taekwoon.

Taekwoon only gave him a fleeting look before he cleared his throat and continued, expression a bit more hardened. “I lost my mate to them five years ago.”

“Oh.”, Hakyeon replied, shocked. “Oh I’m so sorry, I had no idea this has been going on for so long.”

“Haven’t you heard of it before?”, Wonshik enquired.

“I was kidnapped shortly after I came to this town, so I know nothing much about this place anyway. I had come from my own hometown for work and when I walked alone one night I was taken.”

“What a lovely welcome.”, Wonshik sighed. “It’s sick what they’re doing. And we’re one of the few that know who’s behind it. We are determined to get them found out, they’ve been after Hongbin as well. At this rate we won’t have any Omegas left.”

“What did that Alpha do?”, Hakyeon asked, amused.

Wonshik chuckled shyly. “I’m sorry, really, I know I scared you with that but he simply couldn’t keep his paws off of Hongbin.” Hakyeon laughed at the irked look in Wonshik’s eyes. “I was a little jealous.”

“A little?”, Hakyeon chuckled, amused, eyebrows raised. Wonshik smirked in return. “I couldn’t do much damage anyway, we needed him for interrogation.”

“Back to the point yes”, Taekwoon spoke up again. “You’ve been inside Hakyeon, you know what they look like, you know how they smell, hell you escaped. You know where they are hiding.”

Hakyeon’s lips turned down. This was only making him feel like a part in their plan for revenge and nothing more. I was their source of information, their lucky break.

“I only saw some of them and after I was…mated…I was only allowed to be near my own Alpha. And as for where they’re hidden I told you I know nothing of this town and I simply wandered around after I got out. It was just a grey blur to me.”

“Still”, Taekwoon pressed. “You might recognize the smell of the place if we come close, anything that might bring us closer.”

Was Taekwoon still unable to move on from his previous mate that he felt compelled to do this or was he just doing it because it was right? Hakyeon had no place or right to feel like he was part of their clan, of their close friendships. They’d been together for years now and after what they’ve done for Hakyeon it was the least he could do. Yet why did he feel this uncomfortable tugging at his heart?

“What do you plan on doing?” Hakyeon asked, distracting himself from his own thoughts.

“Definitely not to barge in and take them on.”, Wonshik answered, “More something stealth-like. Take down their head and the rest will fall, you know, but you don’t have to worry about that immediately. Get some more rest, spend time with your daughter, and enjoy actually being free.”

Hakyeon smiled. “Am I dismissed?”

“Yes.”, Taekwoon replied and stood, Wonshik following and Hakyeon trailing behind. “I think Hongbin made lunch.” And with that Taekwoon was out of the door, Hakyeon chuckling at his eagerness to eat. From what he’d seen in the past few days he’d spent with the three, they were food crazy, Taekwoon especially.

 

Hakyeon had come to realize that the room where his daughter’s cot was situated was actually Taekwoon’s room. And now he was spending most of his time here with Taekwoon, caring for his daughter. The Alpha had offered numerous times that they move the cot to Hakyeon’s room but Hakyeon refused. “She’s used to it here, I don’t want to move her.” She had become accustomed to lying in Taekwoon’s arms and this way he was around when she cried for him.

They had been out in the garden of the house the whole morning, but when the clouds had turned grey and little raindrops fell onto Hakyeon’s nose, they had retreated inside. She was sleeping now while Hakyeon stood at the window wall in Taekwoon’s room, staring at the pouring rain. It was soothing the sight and sound and Hakyeon could feel himself get drowsy. Taekwoon was silently sitting at the edge of his bed and Hakyeon decided to join him.

“Miliana.”, Hakyeon spoke after a long, thoughtful silence.

Taekwoon chuckled. “Are you sure? Not going to change your mind after ten minutes?”

Hakyeon answered, voice definite. “I’m sure.”

“Miliana then.”, Taekwoon spoke.

They were silent again, the rain outside the only sound.

“You make a great father, Taekwoon.”

“What?”, Taekwoon had whipped his head around to look at Hakyeon, eyes wide. Hakyeon only smiled warmly. “It’s natural to you. Yes, at least she’ll have a proper father figure in her life.”

Taekwoon was spluttering, opening his mouth to say something then rather deciding to close it again. He was unsure whether Hakyeon had meant any implications in his words or had he simply been complimenting?

“Shh.”, Hakyeon spoke, rising from his place to stand at the cot. “She’s squirming.”

Taekwoon didn’t know what to think, what to make of his feelings. He felt as if he had grown another brain, or maybe his heart had grown a voice but either way he felt like he had a split personality, the one part telling him that he was being weird while the other was left staring and wondering at Hakyeon. The man had been anything but what he had expected the moment he turned him around in his grip that night he caught him. A desperate mess, but he couldn’t have worried less about himself, rather choosing to plead for his pups. And now…now that Taekwoon had gotten to know this beautiful creature he was captured. He had been so relieved seeing Hakyeon healthy, his caramel skin glowing and shimmering in the sunlight. Hakyeon’s smile was something else to Taekwoon, something he had never seen. That there was so much warmth, so much liveliness in one smile baffled Taekwoon. He had felt love before, admiration, attraction, but something about Hakyeon was awakening feelings inside himself he had never experienced. He was worried, frowning, as he caught himself staring at Hakyeon more that he should, reprimanding himself when he felt warmth settle in his stomach each time Hakyeon smiled at him. This wasn’t healthy. Maybe it was only because he had only been around Wonshik and Hongbin for such a long time that his mind was acting out, yearning for possibilities he could not get. In this short time Taekwoon could already see the fire, the fierceness, the life behind those eyes and Taekwoon wanted more, wanted Hakyeon to make him feel like that. Make him feel alive again.

“She’s hungry. Do you want to feed her?”, Hakyeon’s voice broke Taekwoon from his thoughts, head snapping to meet his gaze.

“Either me or Hongbin have been feeding her. You try.” And here Hakyeon held Miliana out towards Taekwoon and he took her gingerly in his arms.

“Just like you would normally hold her.”, Hakyeon chuckled. “And now let her drink.”

He placed the bottle at her mouth and reached for Taekwoon’s hand so he could hold it steady. She drank away happily and Taekwoon couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips. “See you’re a natural.” Hakyeon was watching, warm smile in place. This baby girl in Taekwoon’s arms had brought so much happiness into all of their lives, Hongbin and Wonshik shining, knowing what treasure lay ahead for them and for Taekwoon she had simply brought a sense of belonging. Hakyeon had made it evident that he wanted and needed Taekwoon to help him and he was so grateful. Taekwoon had always wanted his own pups, laughing children running around, his mate at his side watching over them. Yet Taekwoon knew he had no right to force himself into family with Hakyeon, to call his daughter his own, but Hakyeon’s earlier words had confused him, made him unsure of what he thought Hakyeon himself wanted. He was still mated, Taekwoon remembered. Their bond would only be broken if one died, or a claim strong enough was made to override the previous one. Taekwoon had seen the vicious bite mark on Hakyeon’s neck, now a pale ragged scar on his beautiful tan skin. Something that should have been created out of love was now a horrid reminder of hatred to Hakyeon. Taekwoon frowned deeply when the thought of how he’d like to cover that bite mark, watch it disappear as the bond broke and rather claim Hakyeon as his own, crossed his mind. Ugh, I need to get a grip, Taekwoon thought to himself.

“Here.”, Hakyeon spoke, once again breaking Taekwoon from his turmoil of thoughts. He had a hair elastic in his hand and he situated himself before the seated Taekwoon, combing the top layer of his hair back before tying it so Taekwoon could see clearer. A chuckle left his lips when he saw the Alpha’s cheeks turn pink. He tucked a stray piece behind Taekwoon’s ear.

“Thank you.” Taekwoon murmured.

 

Hakyeon felt groggy as he became aware of a tug at his shoulder, a hushed voice making its way to his senses.

“Hakyeon!”

“Hakyeon!”

The hushed, hurried whisper wouldn’t go away and the tugging at Hakyeon’s shoulder became more urgent, so he decided to open his eyes.

“What is it Taekwoon?”, Hakyeon asked groggily, rubbing his eyes to make out the figure hovering over him in the darkness. Hakyeon was aware that he had incidentally fallen asleep on Taekwoon’s bed after Miliana had been fed and Hakyeon felt like lying back against the matrass to only rest his eyes. He had only been half aware of Taekwoon lifting him higher up the bed, of placing his head on a pillow and draping the duvet over his body.

“She won’t stop crying! And I’ve held her and tried to give her milk but she won’t stop, I don’t know what to do! How have you been sleeping through all this, honestly?” Taekwoon had Miliana in his arms and looked just about ready to give up, eyes frantic and brow worried.

Hakyeon grinned in the darkness at Taekwoon’s worrying nature. “Maybe she just needs her eomma neh?” He took her from the Alpha’s arms into his own, kissing her forehead after she was settled.

She continued crying for a while, Hakyeon rocking her in his arms and humming a made up lullaby before she finally relaxed, her crying dying down to the occasional whimper before she fell asleep, her quiet breathing and rise and fall of her chest melodic to Hakyeon as he watched her the entire time.

“Will you look at that.”, Hakyeon whispered to Taekwoon, who had situated himself in the bed next to Taekwoon, half sitting half lying down as he kept his eyes on the Omega and his baby. “I thought your touch was unbeatable.”, he grinned watching the sleepy Alpha drift lower onto the bed.

“A baby will always need his mother’s touch.”, Taekwoon teased back, his eyes drooping slowly.

Hakyeon smiled down at him warmly, turning himself so he could lay Miliana down between them on the bed.

“Go to sleep Taekwoon.” Hakyeon was turned on his side completely now, hand resting lightly on his daughter and he watched Taekwoon grunt in response and turn around in his half-conscious state, snuggling his face into the pillow. Hakyeon chuckled at the cute behaviour. Taekwoon was always one to keep himself composed, but his cuteness just seemed to pop out at random times. Hakyeon loved it. He closed his eyes, taking a deep, comfortable breath.

“It really feels like we’re a family, Taekwoon.”, he whispered.

Hakyeon wasn’t aware that Taekwoon had heard, not completely fallen into his slumber, and he had let his eyes snap open at the words. A family. It really did feel like this. Him, Hakyeon and Miliana…it felt like they were together, part of this huddled bubble of happiness. Taekwoon felt his heart beat faster as he let his eyes run over Hakyeon, deep into sleep again. He could see himself with the Omega for years to come, see his warmth in Taekwoon’s life forever. He didn’t want this happiness to go away. Taekwoon fought with himself for a long time before he finally breathed out in determination and rested his hand on top of Hakyeon’s. On top of the warm, beautiful wildfire that had come into his life.


	5. You make me feel alive

“Taek-ah, pass me one please?”, Hakyeon asked in a sing-song voice, pretty smile in place for Taekwoon. Taekwoon silently handed the Omega a biscuit and Hakyeon could just make out the slight pink on the Alpha’s cheeks. A pleased smirk lit Hakyeon’s face when Taekwoon turned back again.

“Taek huh?”, Hongbin commented, voice suggestive and eyebrows raised in amusement. He was sitting next to Hakyeon in the kitchen on the bar stools at the island. “Do I sense something going on between you two?”, he asked, sly. As angelic as Hongbin could look he could easily fall into an evil grin.

Hakyeon spluttered on his biscuit. “What! No!”, Hakyeon shouted causing Taekwoon to turn around, steaming coffee still in hand.

“What’s wrong?”, he questioned, taking in Hakyeon’s bewildered look.

“Nothing!”, Hakyeon quickly replied before Hongbin could make any suggestive comments. Taekwoon narrowed his eyes in suspicion before sipping his drink and resting back against the counter.

“Taekwoon hyung don’t you think it’s time you claim Hakyeon hyung?”, Hongbin said innocently, watching with glee as both of them spluttered this time, Taekwoon coughing a few times to clear his throat before he could raise his head, eyes wide and cheeks red, to look at Hongbin.

Hakyeon have a hard kick to Hongbin’s shin as he fanned his face. Ignoring the throbbing pain Hongbin went on. “I meant as part of our pack, it’s about time isn’t it? Hakyeon hyung has been here for almost two months.”

Hakyeon had fallen into a lovely pattern of bright, happy life over the past month and a half. His days were spent with Hongbin, the two becoming great friends as they gossiped and gushed, Hakyeon fawning over Hongbin’s growing stomach and Hongbin in turn squealing at everything Miliana did. Taekwoon and Wonshik had both been working with the police for the past five years and were kept busy but often they were able to do their investigation work at home and spent their free time with the two Omegas. Nights Taekwoon was stuck to Hakyeon’s side, the Omega having permanently moved into Taekwoon’s room, not that he had any belongings (besides the clothes they had gotten when Hakyeon and Hongbin had done shopping) and so they spent nights together, talking on the bed, taking care of Miliana or sitting together with Hongbin and Wonshik in the living room. When sleep fell over them they were left gazing at each other from both sides of the bed, Miliana normally resting between them. Sometimes they conversed in hush whispers, other times there was only the tense silence, eyes never leaving the other’s until one of them fell asleep. Hakyeon’s days consisted of shy smiles, blushes and hesitant touches between the two. And there was no doubt in Hakyeon the more he got to know Taekwoon the more he realized he was falling for this strong yet kind and gentle Alpha who cared so much for him and his daughter.

“Well, we probably should. And you’re still bonded to the other Alpha.”, Taekwoon responded eventually.

“I wouldn’t mind having this gone.”, Hakyeon said, running his fingers along the scar above the neckline of his shirt. “And I don’t want to be bonded to that asshole any longer.”

Hongbin nodded in response an expectant expression on his face as he looked at Taekwoon.

“Bite me.”, Hakyeon spoke, grinning as he leant backwards exposing his neck.

Taekwoon swallowed audibly. “Now?”

“Why not?”

“Uhm, okay.” Taekwoon placed his cup down on the counter and made his way over to Hakyeon. “Sit somewhere else though, I don’t want you falling off the chair.”

Hakyeon obeyed, plopping down on the floor and still grinning at Taekwoon as he knelt at his side. “It’ll hurt though. It worse when you have to break a bond first...I’ve heard.” Taekwoon was clearly nervous, a slight shake to his hands when it came to rest on Hakyeon’s shoulders. Hakyeon kept his eyes on Taekwoon as he spoke, neck still exposed. “It’s worth it.”, he said simply, eyes determined as he held Taekwoon’s gaze.

Taekwoon hesitated. “What if I’m not strong enough to override his bite?’, Taekwoon whispered, almost sounding frightened. Hakyeon raised his head back, eyes level with Taekwoon’s, brows furrowing slightly. He reached up, placing his hands on both sides of Taekwoon’s head, a part of him happy at the sudden redness evident on the Alpha’s cheeks. “Taekwoon, you’re more of a man than he could ever be.”

Taekwoon gulped, heat radiating of his cheeks and feeling as if steam was surely to flow out of his head. Hakyeon’s words had set a warm glow in his body, skin tingling as Hakyeon continued to stare at him, his brown orbs reading his own for any doubt. The pair hadn’t even noticed Hongbin had silently left the room. He nodded finally and Hakyeon smiled once again, retreating his hands from Taekwoon’s face and resting them behind himself for support as he leant back again, his head hanging back, exposing his neck to the Alpha. He wanted to be bitten, to be claimed. The Omega inside him yearning for the strong Alpha presence, the delicious scent to be smothered over him. Of course he knew this was only to claim him as part of the pack, to be claimed as Taekwoon’s mate they had to be doing something else…Hakyeon blushed at his thought at this inappropriate time, but luckily Taekwoon was oblivious, eyes now fixated on the skin of Hakyeon’s neck. Tempting, enticing, the smell of Hakyeon was making Taekwoon crazy. And now he was offering himself to him, submitting. Taekwoon swallowed again before lowering his lips to the expanse of skin, making sure to cover his mouth with the previous bite mark. Hakyeon shivered in Taekwoon’s grip on his shoulders, the warm breath hitting his neck making him breathless in turn. With a suddenness that left Hakyeon gasping, Taekwoon had sunk his teeth into the skin, clamping down on the sensitive nerves knowing from Hakyeon’s reaction when he had caught it. Hakyeon gasped, hands fluttering until they found a grip on Taekwoon’s arms, falling backwards without the support. Taekwoon caught them before they fell back on the floor, hand shooting out to support them both while the other gripped harder on Hakyeon’s shoulder. He could hear the Omega whimper, short pants of breath leaving his lips but Taekwoon knew he had to continue, the bond was now broken but he still had to claim. Clamping his teeth down again, he felt Hakyeon gasp once more, this time in pleasure, pressing his body against Taekwoon’s. The heat between their bodies was incredible and Taekwoon released the Omega’s neck, watching as the muscle and skin healed over in a matter of seconds leaving only a thin white scar. It even looked pretty on Hakyeon’s natural shimmering skin. Hakyeon was still panting resting his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“That was hot.”, Hakyeon commented, hands gliding down Taekwoon’s arms. The Alpha chuckled in reply not wanting to admit that it indeed had been hot.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Taekwoon had sauntered into their shared bedroom and upon seeing Hakyeon sitting on the bed staring bleakly out before him had made him ask the question. It was a rarity to see Hakyeon something less than happy. Hakyeon hadn’t even looked up when Taekwoon went to sit beside him. A sigh escaped the Omega’s lips.

“I was thinking…about how my two boys would be like…Miliana’s been growing up so quickly, it would have been so nice to see her with her brothers.”

Taekwoon frowned, it was unsettling to see Hakyeon like this. He wanted to cheer Hakyeon up, make him as happy as he had been making Taekwoon all this time. It was frustrating not being able to be have the humour others had, or the wittiness to make people laugh…maybe it was just his nature to make them feel better by simply being there for the other?

“I’m sorry.”, Taekwoon whispered.

Hakyeon gave a short laugh, nothing Hakyeon about it at all.

“You really need to stop apologizing.”

Taekwoon frowned again. What else was he supposed to do? He was trying to let Hakyeon know he was there for him, that he cared. It was the thing he would normally say. Maybe he should try more…this was Hakyeon after all…Hakyeon honestly made him want to do more…want to speak his mind more often than hesitate and doubt all his words.

Thinking of what Hakyeon usually did to him, Taekwoon pushed back his nervousness and reached out for Hakyeon’s hand from where it was resting on the other’s thigh. Hakyeon turned to look at him the instant their skin touched, a pretty contrast the pale white against the shimmering tan. He was clearly surprised, but his eyes were warm, pleasantly surprised. Taekwoon had only rested his palm against the other’s skin, but Hakyeon had turned his hand around and weaved his fingers through Taekwoon’s. He could feel his heartbeat speed up the moment their fingers slid along one another’s and the feeling was nothing but warm and enticing. Their eyes were still locked and Taekwoon had to drift his eyes away for him to remember what he wanted to say.

“I want…I want to…” I want to tell you how I feel, Hakyeon, I want you to know how you make me feel.

Taekwoon sighed. “I want to take you somewhere.” Actions did speak louder than words, right? And he had anyway been better with showing rather than telling. Hakyeon visibly brightened, a smile adorning his face. At least I had made him smile. Taekwoon had to supress the pleased smile that fought to make its way onto his lips at the way Hakyeon’s eyes shone.

Taekwoon had just pulled the Omega to his feet, marvelling at the fact that they were now walking hand in hand when Hakyeon stopped.

“What about Miliana?”

“She’s still with Hongbin and Wonshik in the lounge. They won’t mind if we slip out.”, Taekwoon grinned. “We won’t be too long.”  
The pair had slipped out of the house through the French doors of Taekwoon’s room and had made their way through the garden, night just settling over the sky. The stars were out by now and Taekwoon led the Omega through the back of the house and beyond thick bushes where Hakyeon had not been before. It was like a secret garden the way the normal garden weaved through a forest-like scenery and when Taekwoon took a sharp turn Hakyeon gasped. A large clearing stood before them, trees and bushes of to one side lining the edge of a beautiful lake. The moon was just high enough so its reflection shimmered and rippled in the clear water.

“Taek this is beautiful.”, Hakyeon said in awe, his eyes practically reflecting the shimmering water.

“Is this part of the property?”, he asked.

“Not exactly, we’re just lucky that our house borders on the forest in town. I found this lake a year after we had moved in, I had never bothered to drift this far off until one night I decided to take a stroll. I probably sat here for hours.”, Taekwoon explained, leading Hakyeon forward until they were near the water’s edge. “It’s where I do all my thinking.”

“It’s so pretty. And peaceful.”, Hakyeon giggled.

Taekwoon cleared his throat nervously, turning to face Hakyeon and taking his other hand in his own as well. “Hakyeon, I uhm…I didn’t just want to show you the lake I wanted to…”, he took another deep breath here, steadying himself, “I wanted to tell you-“

“Aww, Taek!”, Hakyeon burst out, interrupting the Alpha. His eyes were bright with excitement and he tightened his grip on Taekwoon’s hands.

The Alpha’s brows furrowed, Hakyeon knowing what he wanted to say only making it harder on him.

“That I…I’ve really come to like you and-“, the Alpha continued but was interrupted again when Hakyeon placed their joined hands on Taekwoon’s cheeks, cooing at the red shade and heat it was giving off.

Taekwoon’s features turned stern with disapproval and Hakyeon laughed out loud, throwing his head back at the cute sight. “Okay, okay, I’ll shut up.”, he chuckled trying to force his laughter back.

Taekwoon frowned once more before going on. And I…” Taekwoon stopped suddenly frown deepening as he shook his fear away. Stop being stupid Taekwoon.

“Nevermind.”, he groaned before clasping his hands on both sides of Hakyeon’s head, diving in to press his lips to the Omega’s before he could think.

Hakyeon gasped into the kiss, Taekwoon shivering at the warm breath on his heated lips, feeling Hakyeon’s grip tighten where they had fluttered to the top of his arms, fingers gripping into his flesh, urging Taekwoon on. It was so soft and warm, so much like Hakyeon and the fire was not far behind.

The Omega’s silky tongue was pressed against Taekwoon’s lips, licking tentatively until the Alpha parted his lips, tongue meeting Hakyeon’s with fiery passion. Hakyeon’s hands had found their way to his neck, fingers gripping at the hair of his nape, Taekwoon’s own hands snaking around the small waist until they found the small of the Omega’s back, tightening his hold and pushing Hakyeon against him. A delicious moan fell from Hakyeon’s lips, Taekwoon shivering in response, the sound of Hakyeon moaning making him near want to devour Hakyeon right then and there, but he fought with his restraint rather turning his energy to the kiss, tongues gliding longingly and teeth nipping at lower lips heatedly. Their dire need for air was the only reason they parted, hot breath blowing against the other as they rested their foreheads together.

“I like you…a lot.”, Taekwoon said suddenly making Hakyeon laugh out again, the smile so close to Taekwoon making him smile widely himself, not even caring to cover it up.

“I kind of figured that.”, Hakyeon smiled, fingers caressing the black curls. Taekwoon pressed against Hakyeon’s back again playfully, making Hakyeon giggle. Both of their eyes bright and giddy smiles mirroring each other they could nearly feel the bliss radiating of each other’s skin, so close. Hakyeon felt breathless at Taekwoon’s unabashed smile, being so used to seeing him hiding it, it was beautiful to see it now. With smiling lips Taekwoon pecked the Omega’s lips sweetly, feeling Hakyeon smile into it as well.

“You make me so happy.”, Hakyeon whispered, lips brushing Taekwoon’s as he spoke.

The proud smile spreading on Taekwoon’s lips was enough to send Hakyeon’s heart beating faster again. He was so breathtaking, so beautiful. Taekwoon couldn’t have been prouder to hear those words. This is what he had wanted, to make Hakyeon smile, to make him breathless, to make him happy


	6. Intoxicate me wih your Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do enjoy the little bit of action and intrigue this chapter brings...and sorry for the cliffhanger ;) You'll all enjoy the next chapter I'm sure XD

A Sunday afternoon was spent in the sun, often out in the town, strolling through the streets. Hakyeon could hear the birds, feel the sun on his skin and most importantly the warmth of the hand in his. Taekwoon was walking beside him, almost a bounce in his step as he whistled a low tune and enjoyed the wind through his hair. Behind them were Wonahik and Hongbin giggling together, Miliana in a stroller as they pushed her along. Hakyeon would turn around every now and then smiling at his baby, making funny faces or simply drifting closer so he could touch her cheek. It was her first time out and in a sense for Hakyeon as well. The world seem brighter with his family at his side and now Taekwoon was letting him get to know the streets and all the day to day necessity places. Miliana was now already three months old, the little girl now able to hold herself up as she sat down. Already missing her in his arms Hakyeon turned back, unbuckling her from the stroller and swooping her up and onto his hip, kissing her check on the way. Hongbin pouted at their loss of baby and Hakyeon chuckled sticking out his tongue.

“It’s almost your turn.” ,he said, smiling when he saw how Wonshik’s eyes crinkled at the words and his grip tighten on Hongbin’s hand. Hongbin was five months along now, the cute bump just becoming evident as something more than just a little weight. Wonshik couldn’t have been more proud now that Hongbin was starting to show since he could show off that his mate was pregnant without saying any words. Taekwoon was just as happy, swinging their joined hands together, taking Miliana from Hakyeon every now and then when his hip got sore or if there was something in the shops that caught his interest. His smile stayed on place almost the entire time and Hakyeon felt so pleased. He had grown so comfortable around the Omega since he had confessed and now he was opening up to not just Hakyeon but everyone else more every day. It was so heartwarming seeing him coming out of his shell like this.

They were drifting around little gift shops, Hakyeon stopping at one to watch the dangling dream catchers in the breeze. Wanting to turn back and return to the others from where they were looking at a coffee shop menu, Hakyeon gasped quietly, gripping Miliana tighter in his arms instinctively.

He was there, he was standing before Hakyeon, the horrifying black eyes staring straight at Hakyeon as they had so many times before. The Omega almost wanted to gag at the sight, all the flashbacks of his stay in the dungeon seeming to appear before his eyes at once.

Hakyeon was frozen, his limbs seizing in fear. He never wanted to see him again, the sick Alpha that had claimed him, forced him to mate…he could feel tears spring to his eyes in fright. The Alpha smirked, an ugly smile, more like a snarl of teeth, baring them at Hakyeon so that he took a step back, inching away. The Alpha stepped closer and Hakyeon realized he couldn’t take another back. He could’ve called for Taekwoon, ran away, made a scene, anything, but it felt as if his voice was stolen from him, his mouth opening but no words able to come out. The Alpha’s eyes narrowed and he looked down at Hakyeon, black eyes piercing his. Hakyeon could feel himself shrink back, hating that he was appearing so weak before the Dominant that had brought him to his knees. He wanted to look strong, to show he was stronger now, not afraid anymore, but the little voice at the back of Hakyeon’s mind was talking doubt into him, telling him he was still afraid. Besides now wasn’t the time to bite back, not with Miliana in his arms.

“Hello there, my pretty Omega.” Hakyeon had heard the words but did not see the Alpha’s mouth move to form the words. Was he going mad? Hearing voices inside his head?

“Such a slutty little Omega too, aren’t you? I see you couldn’t wait to become claimed again, hmm?” There the voice was again and Hakyeon was sure the Alpha hadn’t spoken the words. It was only his eyes shining determinately down on Hakyeon and when he saw him visibly flinch he knew it was working. So their bond wasn’t completely broken if he could still communicate. Hakyeon was truly afraid now, it was eerie hearing him inside his head, as if he had never left. The Alpha had not once used this way to communicate when Hakyeon was in the dungeon’s, there was after all no need for it since they were together all the time after Hakyeon was mated. That awful voice that gave him nightmares was ringing in his head and Hakyeon felt like he would scream out any second, the silence to his ears yet the loud voice in his head making him crazy already.

The Alpha was clearly enjoying this, smirking now, bringing his head closer to both Hakyeon and Miliana. Hakyeon pulled his body back as far as it could go, turning his side where Miliana was attached away from the Dominant.

“And this belongs to me does it not?”, the voice snarled and Hakyeon visibly angered now, the threat against Miliana taking it too far. Hakyeon’s lips curled back in a low growl only loud enough for them both to hear. The Alpha’s expression soured, his eyes flashing gold once and Hakyeon whimpered in pain. That was the punishment for disobeying your Dominant anyway. The Alpha could enforce pain and punishment on the weaker gender, ensuring they could never turn on you, never disobey. It was so unfair.

The Alpha barked out a laugh and raised his hand as if to touch Hakyeon’s check. The Omega flinched back violently, every nerve in his being rejecting the touch. The Dominant glared once before turning away and walking off.

“See you my pretty Omega.”, the voice snarled before silence reigned in Hakyeon’s head. Hakyeon had to stand there for a while before he could regain his sanity, Miliana had started shifting in his arms uncomfortably, even starting to cry yet Hakyeon didn’t notice, he was stuck staring out before him.

“Hakyeon!”,

“Hakyeon, what are you doing? Miliana’s crying!”

Taekwoon was shouting, not in anger, but more in surprise that Hakyeon was simply standing there, looking out before him blankly while Miliana cried for him. Taekwoon hastily took Miliana from him and it was only then that Hakyeon snapped back, though his eyes were still dazed. He felt empty suddenly without his child in his arms, it was almost a foreboding feeling…his child being taken from him. Shit, the Alpha would be coming back for him and for her as well. As he said…she was his…so he’d want her back.

“Hakyeon! What’s going on?”, Taekwoon’s voice was frantic now and his hands were gripped on Hakyeon’s shoulders, shaking the Omega slightly to get his attention. Hakyeon noticed Miliana was gone from Taekwoon’s arms but sighed in relief when he saw Hongbin had holding the child, both him and Wonshik standing behind Taekwoon, confusion written on their faces.

Hakyeon blew out a shaky breath, his eyes finally making contact with Taekwoon’s and the Alpha visibly relaxed. The Omega found Taekwoon’s hands, gripping on them, his fingers shaking in the panic from earlier. The ever observant Alpha noticed this and his eyes grew worried, brow creasing as he caressed Hakyeon’s hands, his thumb sliding smoothly over tan skin to calm him down.

“Hakyeon, tell me what’s wrong?”, his voice was softer now, caring and Hakyeon could feel himself become level headed again, the panic drifting away with Taekwoon’s touches.

“He was here, Taek. He was standing before me…and he saw me and he saw Miliana…and”, Hakyeon took another shaky breath, recalling what had happened causing tears to spring to his eyes. “He…he talked to me…in my head, Taekwoon. I don’t know how. I thought we broke the bond!”

Taekwoon’s frown deepened and his eyes drifted away in concentration. “You meant you were connected? He could talk to you, communicate through your minds?”

“Yes, Yes! And he told me he’d see me soon.”, Hakyeon mumbled and watched as Taekwoon’s head snapped up, his eyes blazing with anger.

“He won’t touch you Hakyeon, he won’t get anywhere near you, do you hear me?”

Hakyeon nodded and Taekwoon’s eyes softened a bit, trying to control his anger.

“You’re safe Hakyeon.”, Taekwoon whispered now and his lips turned down when he saw the tears in his love’s eyes spill over. Hakyeon was crying completely now, the panic, fear and fright finally spilling over. Taekwoon pulled him into his arms, cradling his head against his shoulder and Taekwoon’s other arm wrapped tightly around the Omega’s waist.

“You’re safe.”, Taekwoon whispered again before steering them in the direction of their house, sending Wonshik a brief look to stay on the alert for anyone following them. With a curt nod Wonshik trailed behind at a slower pace while Hongbin walked in the middle, Miliana still tightly wrapped in his arms.

 

“Stop worrying, Hakyeon.”, the Alpha reprimanded, lifting the covers and slipping in alongside Hakyeon in the bed. He took the Omega’s hands in his own, from where they were constantly wringing in the others lap. Hakyeon looked at him, brows furrowed and heaved a tired sigh. It was night now and the anxiety at the pit of Hakyeon’s stomach was sickening. He kept thinking of how the Alpha would somehow show up and take him and Miliana back to the dungeons. He wanted to believe Taekwoon’s words, but it was hard when he could still feel the words in his head and almost felt the others presence waiting till he was off his guard. Taekwoon kept telling him it was his imagination.

Hakyeon finally plopped down onto his side, staring at Taekwoon next to him. “You know no one followed us today and we’re here most of the day and I’ll ask if Wonshik and I can stay here at home for this whole week okay?” Hakyeon nodded again and Taekwoon pulled him closer so his head rested on the Alpha’s chest. The deep rise and fall of Taekwoon’s chest was relaxing and his heartbeat a lullaby. “Still, Taekwoon, how the hell did he manage that?”

This time it was his turn to sigh. “I don’t know…all I can think of is that you’re part of our pack but still his mate, since I only claimed you as part of the pack but not as my mate.”

“Maybe you should claim me as your mate then.”, Hakyeon grinned lifting his head just in time so he could catch the blush on Taekwoon’s cheeks. 

“Not under these circumstances.”, the Alpha murmured, dipping his head down.

Hakyeon giggled and reached up to peck his lips. “Still, I’m worried.”, Hakyeon said when he was settled on Taekwoon’s chest again. “What if he can see where I am since he’s connected to me anyway? I don’t want him knowing about you or Hongbin and Wonshik. I don’t want to put you in danger.”

“Hakyeon, we’re you’re family. We are here to help and protect you. It’s not your fault anyway and besides Wonshik and I have been after them for years. We need to have them found out and we should do it better sooner than later.”

“I don’t like you going after them. What if you two get hurt?”

“We’re not alone, we have a whole group of guys working with us on this, they’re all aware of the Head Pack being behind this. Stop worrying Hakyeon.”

“I feel like you’re not worrying enough. How can you be so relaxed?”, Hakyeon was sitting up now, eyes and lips turned down.

“I’m not, not always. I worry about you so much and about my pack. I just don’t want you to know, because I know you’ll worry even more then.”

Hakyeon sighed, leaning back down on the Alpha’s chest. “I love you Taek.”

“I know, Yeonnie. I love you too.”, Taekwoon murmured, placing a kiss on the Omega’s hair. “You smell nice”, he said before his eyes drifted closed as well.

 

“Shit, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon’s voice roused Hakyeon out of his sleep and his brain immediately felt foggy, his face and body flushed. His first thought was that he was sick, but upon sitting up and noticing the slow burn across his body, almost like that of fever, he noticed that, oh, he was going into heat. Taekwoon was off to one side of the bed, looking down at Hakyeon, pupils dilated.

“You smell so good.”, Taekwoon rushed, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“Wait, Taekwoon, this is perfect!”, Hakyeon grinned widely, his eyes excited.

“What! No!”, Taekwoon blushed, moving away from the bed as Hakyeon attempted to slide off and slink to Taekwoon. “I told you not under these circumstances.”

“It isn’t its different! I’m in heat anyway, I’d rather you mate me than I have to have pent up sexual frustration for three days straight. I’ve forgotten what it feels like since I’ve been pregnant but it certainly isn’t pleasant to burn all over your body, yearning for something to sate the emptiness yet knowing there’s no one there. I’ll go crazy if there’s two Alpha’s in the house anyway! Wonshik’s at least mated so it won’t affect him as much but you! Look at you already and it hasn’t even begun fully yet.” Hakyeon had advanced on Taekwoon, now standing before the Alpha and relishing in watching him visibly swallow, his eyes wide with the intoxication of the pheromones drifting from Hakyeon’s skin. “How will you be able to resist me?”, he asked, in a whisper this time, leaning in close to Taekwoon, his lips nearly brushing against the other’s, hands hovering at his broad shoulders. Taekwoon could feel the radiating heat already with Hakyeon so close now and it was addicting, he wanted Hakyeon so much and it was baffling him how the Omega was so under control when he was wavering, his control slipping with lust…he wasn’t the one in heat what the hell was wrong with him.

With a groan Taekwoon made a break for the door, hearing Hakyeon laugh loudly. The second he was outside the room he already felt his head clear.

“You can’t run away from me forever Taekwoon!”, he called out with a chuckle.

The Alpha practically locked himself in his office for the day, avoiding Hakyeon and his luscious scent by all means. The Omega on the other hand was highly uncomfortable when the afternoon rolled by. He had certainly forgotten what it felt like to be in heat and somehow it felt much worse than what he could remember. He was laying half naked, sprawled out on their bed, a cool towel on his forehead thanks to Hongbin who had stopped by and taken Miliana from him in the morning. He could smell Hakyeon’s heat easily, the aroma drifting through the air of the house and he had curiously come to check on Hakyeon, confirming his suspicions. In sympathy he had helped Hakyeon get comfortable and had offered to talk some sense in to Taekwoon.

By night time Hakyeon was writhing on the bed, the heat radiating off his skin in convulsing waves, a whimper, each time one came over him, leaving his lips. Stupid Taekwoon. He really wanted the other, and it was not just his heat talking. He longed for the other and wanted to make love to him. It was frustrating knowing Taekwoon was there, knowing his potential mate was here. Another whimper and another heatwave ran through the Omega’s body. The need and desperation for someone to take him was overpowering and it was making him aroused, the heat fuelling his lust. Hakyeon itched to touch himself but of course he knew that wouldn’t do any good. Nothing could sate his heat until an Alpha, took him, filled him and mated him. And that Alpha would be Taekwoon.

It was late when Taekwoon finally slinked out of his office, getting a huge fright at that, because Hongbin was waiting for him, an expectant expression on his face and his eyebrows raised. The Alpha sighed upon seeing him and his own brows furrowed.

“You know why I’m here. He’s been pleading for you all day you know. He wants you Taekwoon whether it was his heat or not. Besides this just makes things hotter doesn’t it?”, the Omega grinned and Taekwoon let his head fall to his palm. “And you know it’s harder on him because he can smell you and he knows there’s a mate for him, it makes it more painful.” Here Taekwoon felt his lips turn down…he didn’t want to hurt Hakyeon after all.

“Wonshik and I will take care of Miliana okay?” Taekwoon raised his head, his eyes still a little hesitant. “Enjoy it Taekkie!”, Hongbin grinned again, laughing at the Alpha’s blush and skipping away leaving Taekwoon to his thoughts.

He heaved a sigh but made his way to their bedroom. The closer he got the more he could smell Hakyeon. The amazing, lustful scent filling him and sending his eyes ablaze. It was so tempting to just burst through the doors and have his way with Hakyeon, push him down and take him, but he didn’t want it to be rushed. His hand rested on the doorknob and he took a quick breath. They’d get intoxicated by each other’s smell’s either way, he reasoned. And with that Taekwoon pushed open the door and was met with the sight of a sweat glistening Hakyeon sprawled on their bed, chest exposed and panting, hands gripping in his own hair, as he watched Taekwoon enter with lust filled eyes.


	7. Bite me, Claim me, Make me yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bow chica wow wow ;) ;) ;)

Taekwoon’s breath shook as he inhaled, the warm, delicious, succulent scent reaching his nose and the Alpha felt his own body heat up, adrenaline starting to seep in his veins, instincts kicking in. Hakyeon’s eyes were glazed over as he watched Taekwoon walk closer, his eyes squeezing shut and a short cut-off moan leaving his lips when another wave of suffocating heat passed over his body, the proximity of Alpha making it worse. Having a Dominant, someone able to take him, so close only caused his body to react more, the heat making him further aroused, pants and moans leaving his lips. The heat was travelling south and he was quickly getting harder, the arousal and need becoming so much that Hakyeon’s hand twitched almost wanting to reach out and touch himself. Taekwoon was so close now and as Hakyeon looked up at him from the bed he could see the heat in the Alpha’s face, his hands clenched at his sides and the soft pant between his lips. Hakyeon smirked, glad his smell was affecting and arousing the Alpha as well. The bed dipped and suddenly Taekwoon was next to the Omega, hand reaching out to stroke through Hakyeon’s sweaty hair. Hakyeon was writhing again, hand clenching into the sheets and the other shooting out to grab a hold of Taekwoon’s shirt, pulling him closer. with eyes wide and pupils dilated Taekwoon stared down at Hakyeon, the closeness making him breathless as he felt the incredible heat from Hakyeon’s lips as he spoke.

“You better do something about this.”, Hakyeon demanded, eyes boring into Taekwoon’s.

The heat radiating off the Omega was addicting and Taekwoon felt a spike of arousal at Hakyeon’s words. There was only a seconds hesitation before Taekwoon was falling forward, bracing himself with his arms on the bed and he was pressing down on Hakyeon’s lips, the heat and need so overwhelming that he gasped, Hakyeon’s hot tongue immediately twining with Taekwoon’s and Hakyeon moaned at the touch, the Alpha’s hand twisting in his hair at the sound.

It felt like they couldn’t get close enough, fast enough. Taekwoon was pressed against the Omega’s chest, the heat off his body flowing to Taekwoon’s, inviting. The Alpha let his hand span along the other’s back, relishing in the smooth sweaty skin beneath his palm. Hakyeon was tugging at the Alpha’s hair, the long curls between his fingers tightening each time Taekwoon licked into his mouth, his tongue running over the roof of the Omega’s mouth and Hakyeon couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. Taekwoon was pressed up against him completely, Hakyeon’s back against the cool sheets, their chest’s rising and falling together with the breaths they heaved after their heated kiss. Taekwoon didn’t waste any time, attaching his lips to Hakyeon’s jaw, drawing down over his beautiful neck and Hakyeon tipping his head back exposing more skin to the Alpha, inviting him to suck and bite at the luscious skin.

“Not yet.”, Taekwoon whispered, voice husky with arousal and Hakyeon felt himself harden at the sound. It was somehow rough yet still soft and Hakyeon wanted nothing more than to hear it again and again.

Taekwoon was referring to the bite at his neck and Hakyeon whined, pushing himself closer to Taekwoon, wrapping his legs around the Alpha and trapping him against him. Taekwoon’s lips was back to the skin of his neck and was travelling downward sucking at the hollow above his collarbone, Hakyeon raking his nails down the Alpha’s back another moan escaping his lips.

“Yes, yes.”, he panted, thighs squeezing tighter around Taekwoon’s hips and the Alpha groaned, grinding his hips forward. Hakyeon gasped at the feel, mewling at the feeling of Taekwoon’s hard cock against his. Fuck, he needed this.

“Hakyeon”, the Dominant murmured against his warm skin, lips trailing down his chest to his stomach, stopping again to suck at the spot of skin above the waistband of his pants. Hakyeon was tugging at his shirt, hands underneath the material, feeling the wondrous expanse of uninterrupted skin, the tight abdominal muscles of the Alpha beneath his fingers.

Taekwoon took the hint, raising his upper body while Hakyeon still lay beneath him. He kept his eyes locked on the Omega as his slim fingers travelled to the buttons of his shirt, slipping one open after the other while Hakyeon stared, his eyes watching Taekwoon’s every move with lust, licking his lips in anticipation, Taekwoon’s eyes following the movement of his tongue. Taekwoon rested his hands at his sides, the shirt now exposing a strip of skin down his middle. Hakyeon rose fluently, his head level with the Alpha’s stomach, his eyes stuck to the pale skin before him. He rested his hands on Taekwoon’s hips, sparing a quick glance at the other and almost blushing at the soft loving look in the other’s eyes. he dipped his eyes again, leaning forward and placing soft kisses at the expanse of Taekwoon’s skin, rising up on his knees as he went up, lips brushing the Alpha’s chest and finally his collarbones before he was level with Taekwoon’s eyes again, both on their knees before each other. The heated rush was still boiling beneath Hakyeon’s skin yet somehow the soft look in the other’s eyes had made his head cool down, the realness of the situation settling in, if maybe only for a moment.

Taekwoon’s hands were splayed at the Omega’s cheeks, cradling his head in his hands and his golden eyes ablaze with adoration for the beauty before him. Hakyeon raised his hands, placing them on the skin of Taekwoon’s shoulders, beneath his shirt, slipping the material off Taekwoon’s shoulders and down his arms, his hands following the movement until they came to rest at the Alpha’s hands, fingers entwining instinctively. The Omega leaned in for a kiss, lips brushing sweetly and a hot tongue tracing his lower lip before he felt the warm breath in his mouth, the Alpha’s teeth scraping softly over his tongue before nibbling at his lower lip, tugging slightly and Hakyeon mewled, his hands searching all over the other’s body, the smooth skin cool to his heated touch. The mewl seeming to spur Taekwoon on the heat began to grow between the two again when Taekwoon pushed the other down onto the sheets and rested his hands on either side of the Omega’s head, hair falling into his eyes as he watched the other beneath him.

“Taekwoon”, the Omega whined, fingers digging into the Alpha’s biceps, his legs once again wrapping themselves around the other’s, pulling him closer, wanting the other’s touch so much. The burning heat was back and Hakyeon felt so incredibly hard, arousal and lust in every nerve of his body. With each touch Taekwoon gave him he only needed more, the cooling touch of the other the only thing to sate his heat. Hakyeon had thought that the other would be as he always was, shy and tentative, but the teasing smile on his lips indicated otherwise. He was being bold, taking control, dominating and Hakyeon loved it. Was he always going this be like this with sex or was it only Hakyeon’s heat and scent that drove him to be like this? Either way Hakyeon wanted this, needed this even, and when Taekwoon dove down for another kiss, his hips rocking forward into Hakyeon’s, the Omega knew he would get it.

Hakyeon was clawing at the other’s back, while Taekwoon rutted forward, gasping against the Omega’s neck. Shit, it felt good, Hakyeon thought and he gasped when he felt the wetness between his legs.

“Off.”, Hakyeon groaned, hand trailing between their sweaty chests and stomach’s until he came to Takewoon’s belt, tugging at the leather. The rest of their clothes practically flew off in their haste to get to each other, to feel more skin. Taekwoon’s fingers were fumbling with his belt and the second it was unbuckled Hakyeon made quick work of sliding it out of the loops and tugging the Alpha’s pants down not wasting time with underwear and pulling it off as well. The second the clothes were off Taekwoon’s legs, he had grabbed Hakyeon by the hips, pulling the Submissive down, closer to him, and Hakyeon yelped, raising his hips so Taekwoon could pull the clothing off leaving him exposed, his cock hard and curved to his stomach, the pulsating heat travelling southward even more now that he was exposed and Taekwoon was watching him so intently, his eyes trained on the precome leaking out at the tip. Hakyeon had still wanted to stop him but before he could utter a word Taekwoon was licking his lips before dropping his head lower and licking at the slit, Hakyeon moaning loudly, head thunking backward onto the bed.

“Shit, Taekwoon.”,, Hakyeon groaned, hands fluttering to Taekwoon’s head and weaving his fingers in the other’s hair. Taekwoon only hummed in response, taking the head of Hakyeon’s cock into his mouth, his hands lifting the heavy hardness closer to his lips. Hakyeon moaned continuously as Taekwoon suckled at the head of his cock, his hot tongue dropping kitten licks at the slit and licking the precome off that beaded there each time. Taekwoon raised his lips, swiping a stripe at the underside of Hakyeon’s cock, smiling at how he managed to coax a moan out of Hakyeon again, the sound music to his ears.

How the hell was Taekwoon being so sexy right now? He was smirking at him while Hakyeon was left a panting mess. All this time Hakyeon had felt like he had the upper hand in their relationship when it came to touches or kisses but now…now Hakyeon really was the submissive. He wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. Taekwoon was gliding up his body, muscular chest heaving, strong arms resting at Hakyeon’s sides as he draped himself on top of Hakyeon. Bodies so close, Hakyeon was left breathless at the amount of skin, the warm smoothness all over making him intoxicated. Taekwoon was watching him again, his golden piercing gaze doing nothing for Hakyeon’s racing heartbeat. His eyes were somehow soft yet still burning with lust and want and Hakyeon felt himself stare back, getting lost in the golden lava as Taekwoon let his hand travel down the Omega’s side, fingertips dancing across the tan shimmering skin until he came to Hakyeon’s thighs, finger pads now digging in feeling the flesh and Hakyeon moaned in response.

“Taekwoon.”, the Submissive panted, raising his hips in an attempt to feel Taekwoon against him again, but this time without the obstruction of clothes in between. Taekwoon hissed at the feeling, the friction of their cocks sliding together making Taekwoon so aroused, Hakyeon moaning only adding to the bloodrush. Hakyeon was already painfully hard, leaking onto their stomach’s, Taekwoon hard as well, throbbing against Hakyeon, but he hadn’t been in heat for the past six hours, aroused and needy, so Hakyeon had had enough of the foreplay, only wanting to have Taekwoon inside him, finally finally mating him.

Taekwoon was leaning down, muscles tightening under his own weight as he slowly slid lower down Hakyeon’s body, his lips leaving a hot trail behind, brushing over Hakyeon’s chest, his stomach and finally his hip. His forearms rested at Hakyeon’s sides, cock so close to Taekwoon’s mouth that he nearly wanted to buck up into the touch, Taekwoon’s little pants of hot breath just hitting the red, leaking tip. The Alpha was smiling again, his eyes shining with want as he smoothed his thumb over the skin, his fingertips tracing the bone jutting out. The skin was sweaty, a drop sitting in the hollow of the skin and bone and Taekwoon dipped down, mouth sucking at the skin, tasting the Omega, drinking in his pleasured mewl. The Alpha drew back, breath huffing over the red mark he had created on the other’s golden skin. He was so beautiful, my Omega, Taekwoon thought, his eyes raising to meet Hakyeon’s , a pleased smile on his lips now that he saw the hot, panting mess above him, watching the Alpha intently with brown half lidded eyes.

It takes the Alpha by surprise when the Submissive beauty suddenly skids down and hooks a leg around his waist, quickly flipping them over on the sheets. Hakyeon was above him now, Taekwoon’s eyes surprised, but pleasantly so as he watches the Omega’s eyes turn mischievous, his hands shooting out to pin the Alpha’s arms down. Hakyeon leaned down, a taunting smile on his lips.

“So it turns out that I fell in love with my captor.”, the Omega grins, eyes trained on Taekwoon beneath him, chests rising together with each deep breath they took. The burning heat was still sizzling underneath Hakyeon’s skin, but the knowledge that soon he would be sated gave the slow burn and writhing heat purpose, instead letting the heat pool at his stomach and between his legs, the wet liquid accumulating there making him excited.

Taekwoon gave a throaty laugh, cheeks puffing beneath his sweaty hair. Hakyeon was still busy smiling down at the other before he was flipped onto his back again, the Dominant looming over him, hair falling into his face and eyes suddenly playfully dark.

Hakyeon’s lips parted, heart rate quickening again as the other leaned down and nosed at the skin of his neck and down his chest, lips brushing against his skin when the other spoke.

“Hmmm.”, Taekwoon said, mouthing at the hollow of the Omega’s collarbone. “Are you afraid?”

Hakyeon reached his hands up, gripping them into Taekwoon’s hair, baring his neck at the other while the Alpha dipped in quickly, leaving little bites with his blunt teeth.

“Terrified.”, Hakyeon spoke, breathless.

Fingers tightening in their grip and legs wrapped around Taekwoon he flipped their positions again, straddling the Alpha’s hips. He darted down, tongue lapping at the pale, sweaty skin beneath him, the pleased sounds from Taekwoon;s chest spurring him on. He brought his lips to hover above Taekwoon’s. the Alpha rested his hands on Hakyeon’s face, thumbs brushing over heated cheeks, before he was leaning up to kiss Hakyeon’s pretty lips, hot breath mingling in the sweet touch. Their lips were moulding together, tongues gliding passionately and hands tightening in the other’s hair.

“Touch me.”, Hakyeon breathed against the Alpha’s lips, Taekwoon shivering in response.

“Yes.”, Taekwoon breathed out, one hand sliding down Hakyeon’s sweaty back, fingers dipping into the luscious curve at his back and with Hakyeon watching him, eyes piercing his, he slipped his hands down the crack of Hayeon’s ass and let his finger brush against his wet, leaking hole.

Hakyeon was almost whimpering at the simple touch, Taekwoon’s hot fingers so close to where he wanted them to be inside him.

“Shit, Hakyeon, you’re so wet.”, Taekwoon spoke, breath shaky as he let his fingers dip into the wetness, brushing down the skin and spreading the liquid.

“Yes, more.”, Hakyeon panted, gripping the sheets in his hands as Taekwoon steadied the Omega with one hand on his hip while the other was slipping into the hot, tight heat of Hakyeon.

Hakyeon’s hole was clenching and unclenching, more liquid dropping out and slicking down the Omega’s thighs in response to being finally touched. Taekwoon slipped a finger inside and Hakyeon moaned, long and drawn out, the tight heat almost pulsating around Taekwoon’s finger. The Alpha gulped, the anticipation of what was to come making him painfully hard, the Omega writhing above him with each movement causing precome to bead at the head of his cock, the hot lust spreading all over his body.

“Ahh.”, Hakyeon moaned out again, Taekwoon slowly pumping his finger in and out, the liquid running down his fingers and he felt his cock twitch at the feeling. He rubbed a second finger at the opening making Hakyeon push back with his hips, trying to get his fingers deeper inside.

“Tell me how good it feels.”, Taekwoon whispered, watching as sweat dripped down Hakyeon’s face, falling in droplets down his neck and chest. The Omega’s eyes opened, burning stare turning to Taekwoon beneath him and Taekwoon could only marvel at how he looked when he squeezed his eyes shut again, moaning out and clenching around Taekwoon’s finger when the Alpha started scissoring his fingers to stretch him out.

 

Its- Ahh.- it’s so good Taekwoon.”, Hakyeon whimpered, hips fucking himself back onto Taekwoon’s fingers.

“More, Taekwoon, please, I need you.”, Hakyeon moaned out and Taekwoon slowly stilled his fingers, slipping them out and smearing more of it over the other’s thighs and up towards his cock, giving the Omega a few strokes, slick thumb sliding over the leaking tip and he heard Hakyeon gasp out, bucking into his touch.

A quick kiss to the Submissive’s temple and Taekwoon was turning them around, resting the panting Hakyeon down onto his back and sliding down between the other’s slick thighs, opening his legs and running his flat palms over the expanse of hot skin. Hakyeon was watching him, the deep dark orbs filled with lust and pleasure, Taekwoon getting lost in the heated look. He was pulling the Omega close now, the scent of his wetness finally hitting Taekwoon and his body responded violently, a growl emitted from his chest, pupils dilating in the intoxicating scent of Omega in heat, an Omega laying splayed open before him, wet and wanting for him, waiting to be filled with his cock, wanting to be mated.

Taekwoon growled again and gripped onto the other’s thighs, Hakyeon mewling and raising his arms above his head, the lean muscle standing out prettily as he arched his arms upwards. Taekwoon glanced down, the wet leaking hole clenching and unclenching, dripping more liquid out and pooling at the sheets beneath Hakyeon, before he was leaning over the Omega and slowly pushing in, the hot, tight, incredible heat pulsating around his cock and Taekwoon felt like he could come from the feeling alone.

Hakyeon was writhing underneath him, mouth open in a silent moan before he felt Taekwoon’s cock twitch inside him and his face contorted in pleasure. Taekwoon fell forward arms next to Hakyeon’s head as he panted above the other, the immense pleasure turning his mind to mush the only thing he could think about the Omega underneath him, the warm heat he was drowning in and the beautiful eyes that held his when he thrust forward, hips drawing in and out, a loud moan falling from his own lips. After that feeling Taekwoon could hardly control himself, Hakyeon was begging him to move, to fuck him and Taekwoon let his hips rut into Hakyeon, the Omega screaming out at the warm friction in him, Taekwoon’s thick length finally giving him what he wanted, the wet and hot fullness inside him exactly what he needed, the feverish heat evaporating off his skin and instead leaving behind the tingling of his nerves, his pleasure heightened, wanton moans and mewls falling from his lips. Hakyeon wrapped his legs around Taekwoon, pushing the other deeper inside him and he heard Taekwoon moan out, Hakyeon’s name cried out from the plush swollen lips above his own.

Taekwoon rested his one hand on Hakyeon’s hip, steadying himself as he quickened his pace, hips slamming against Hakyeon’s.

“Fuck, yes Taekwoon, harder!”, the Omega begged and his fingers left indents on Taekwoon’s arms, gripping tighter as Taekwoon raised the Omega’s hips, slipping in as deep as he could, groaning at the tight throbbing heat encompassed around him completely.

Hakyeon was desperate for release, thrusting upwards to meet every one of Taekwoon’s ruts against him and he was leaking, precome smeared all over his stomach at the friction between his and Taekwoon’s bodies. Taekwoon leaned down further, pressing their bodies close, trapping Hakyeon’s cock between their sweat and precome, thrusting into Hakyeon still, the movement causing wondrous friction on Hakyeon’s length now, leaving him gasping and crying out.

“Taek-ah, ahhh yes, Taekwoon.” He was moaning, mewling, baring his neck at Taekwoon and at the sight Taekwoon felt instinct take over and his canines slip out, poking his lower lip. Hakyoen caught the gleam of the teeth, eyes widening for only a second before he was squeezing them shut in pleasure again, clenching around Taekwoon’s cock making the Alpha gasp out, hips stuttering in their constant rhythm.

“Yes, Taekwoon. Do it. Before I- ahh- before-“ He was cut off by a sudden sharp bite at his neck and then Hakyeon was arching up, body rising off the sheets in intense pleasure, clenching down so tightly on Taekwoon’s cock, the Alpha’s teeth just biting down on the nerves of the Omega, mating him, claiming him as his own. White spurts shot out across the pairs stomach’s as Hakyeon came, the intense orgasm taking over his body, back tight and arching into Taekwoon, cock twitching as the Alpha released his hold on the Omega’s neck, teeth drawing out as his hips slowed down, only rocking forward in slow languid movements, drawing Hakyeon’s orgasm out and watching his come leak out.

Hakyeon was panting and Taekwoon was watching him, watching the Omega, his Omega, open his eyes and meet Taekwoon’s gaze. His eyes were soft, a gentleness and warmness there now his heat was gone. Taekwoon smiled sweet and loving and Hakyeon’s answering smile was dazzling, eyes shining as he smiled brightly, lips curving upwards.

Taekwoon let his eyes drift to his mate’s neck, watching in amazement as the bite wound healed closed, the tan skin left as it was before, unmarred, except for the thin, silver line that now adorned the crook of his neck. Hakyeon’s own eyes flicked up to Taekwoon’s neck and watched as a matching white line appeared on the Alpha’s pale skin. Hakyeon smiled again, sighing in content.

Taekwoon shifted, feeling the tight heat still around him. He’d almost forgotten he was still hard after the bite. Hakyeon was smirking now and Taekwoon blushed, his previous Dominance seemingly gone with Hakyoen’s heat. The Omega rutted his hips forward, Taekwoon gasping at the feeling, the clenching around his cock making his moans incoherent and his nails dig into the skin of Hakyeon’s thighs. His eyes were fixed on Hakyeon’s cock, growing hard again with the friction and wetness still inside him, the Omega’s cock swelling until the tip was red again, curving up to Hakyeon’s stomach. Taekwoon was losing it, hips stuttering and clenching heat becoming too much. Hakyeon was thrusting up, grinding his hips against Taekwoon’s, hands splayed over the Alpha’s abdomen.

“Hakyeon.”, The Alpha panted, hand reaching out to take Hakyeon’s cock in his hand, stroking the other in rhythm with their matching thrusts, dragging his thumb over the tip, spreading the precome that had beaded there again and Hakyeon clenched down hard, Taekwoon coming inside the Omega, white hot pleasure all he could see as he gasped, come spurting into Hakyeon, Hakyeon moaning at the feeling, spilling onto Taekwoon’s hand, come dripping down his fingers.

Taekwoon was twitching with each spasm Hakyeon’s pulsating hole gave, milking the Alpha of all his come, the release dripping down Hakyeon’s thighs when Takewoon pulled out slowly, watching as his come and Hakyeon’s wetness leaked out with each pulse.

Hakyeon was groaning, watching as Taekwoon was watching him, a deep blush on his cheeks. Fuck, Taekwoon was sure he’d get hard again if he didn’t look away. His eyes trailed back up Hakyeon’s body, taking in the sweaty mess, the come smeared all over the Omega’s stomach and finally the kiss swollen lips, still panting from their intense orgasm.

Taekwoon plopped down onto the Omega not caring if he was smearing them with the release further, he wanted to feel Hakyoen’s body and skin touching every inch of his own skin. Hakyeon wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s torso, breathing in the scent of his Alpha, his mate. Taekwoon nuzzled the Omega hair relishing in the warmth of their bodies and the sparking connection they could both feel between them. The unbreakable bond of their love. The feeling of Hakyeon, of his mate nestled deep inside his heart


	8. The traces that I left behind

Giggles were resonating off the bathroom walls, the hollow tiled room carrying the sounds out into the bedroom and the hallway.

“Taek-ah”, Hakyeon giggled again, squirming slightly at the ticklish feeling of the Alpha’s lips down his bare back. He was trying to get out of the other’s hold, but Taekwoon was holding his arms against the shower wall with one hand, the other gripped onto the Omega’s hip. The Alpha’s lips were catching the droplets of water on the caramel skin, trailing lower between the shoulder blades, sliding down until he stopped at the Omega’s lower back. Taekwoon halted his lips and rather decided to give a little bite to the skin, watching with a pleased smile as a red bruise formed on the pretty skin. Hakyeon was squirming again, but the other knew he loved this, being pinned down, being bitten, being littered with hickey’s to show he was Taekwoon’s. And Taekwoon loved doing it, loved marking his mate over and over again. He licked a few times over the mark and smiled as Hakyeon giggled again, Taekwoon smiling along with him as he raised himself to his full height again, turning the other around at the waist, so they were face to face.

They were both smiling lovingly at the other, the Omega’s eyes lit with adoration as he stared at the golden eyes holding so much happiness.

“I think that makes it nineteen.”, Hakyeon giggled, letting his hands trail over the other’s neck, fingers dipping into the wet curls and rubbing sweetly.

“Let’s count.”, Taekwoon said, dipping his lips to Hakyeon’s neck.

“One.”, he said with a kiss at the mark behind Hakyeon’s ear.

“Two.”, another kiss at his neck.

A kiss at his chest, his shoulder, the back of his neck, another two at his waist, four on his thighs and Hakyeon gasped here slightly as the Alpha gripped tightly onto the flesh and raised the Omega’s thigh to his hip, holding him to him, cocks rubbing together. Taekwoon dipped down, resting on his knees as he kissed down the other’s body and Hakyeon began to harden at the sweet kisses on his thighs.

“Twelve.”, a kiss at the back of his knee, three on his calves. Hakyeon was looking down at the other with heated eyes, and unbashful Taekwoon was staring back, reaching his hand out to curl around the Omega’s cock, thumb lazily stroking over the head, and Hakyeon felt his knees buckle, panting breaths leaving his lips. Hand still running over the hardening member with slow strokes, his lips moved to slim hips placing another two kisses.

“Eighteen.”, he said, voice lower than before and Hakyeon gave a shiver at that, cock twitching and Taekwoon smiled over the skin of his upper back, the other turned so he was facing the wall again.

“Nineteen.”, he said finally lips back over the newest addition on Hakyeon’s lower back.

Taekwoon was back to staring into the other’s eyes, hands steady on the Omega’s waist. He was hard as well by now and the Omega’s flickered down to their erections, cheeks tinting red.

“Are you going to suck something else?”, he asked, voice light, yet there was still a breathless hitch to it. Taekwoon’s eyes darkened, his hands sliding down to the Omega’s hips and kneeling to the floor once again.

“Twenty.”, he spoke, breath puffing over the red, swollen head and Hakyeon’s laugh was cut short when the Alpha brought his lips closer, kissing lightly before dragging his tongue over the slit. Hakyeon let his hands fall to the Alpha’s head, petting the dark waves, eyes closing and head falling back in pleasure when Taekwoon took him into his mouth. Hakyeon opened his eyes lazily, half lidded but could catch the sight of Taekwoon hollowing his cheeks and sucking down his cock and Hakyeon promptly groaned at the sight, the Alpha’s already cute puffy cheeks further accentuated at the action. Taekwoon raised his eyes, gaze piercing and Hakyeon blushed deeply as the other kept his eyes locked on his, while he was still sucking, licking at Hakyeon’s cock, the obscene sounds filling the heated room. Taekwoon drew his mouth back, tongue dragging behind, licking at the underside and finally pulling back enough so he could drop kitten licks at the slit of Hakyeon’s cock, licking the precome off. Hakyeon moaned loudly and Taekwoon drew upwards, eyes steady and deep taking in his flushed mate before him. He was achingly hard now, watching the other squirming above him. He took hold of the Omega’s face with one hand thumb rubbing over his heated cheek while the other trailed down their bodies, hand wrapping around their erections, stroking them together. Hakyeon was back to watching him now, dark eyes filled with lust, hands gripping on the Taekwoon’s shoulders and he bucked into the touch, moaning at the feeling of Taekwoon’s cock sliding along his own.

The Alpha was biting his lip to hold back a groan, hand quickening over them both, a slight gasp leaving his mouth when Hakyeon dipped forward, lips attaching themselves to his neck, sucking at the pale skin, before trailing up over his jaw and finally his red-bitten lips. Hakyeon ran his tongue over his lower lip willing them away from Takewoon’s teeth and nipping it between his own before slipping his tongue in Takewoon’s mouth, moan caught and muffled in the kiss when Taekwoon rubbed his thumb over Hakyeon’s cock spreading the precome. Both were bucking into the touch now, almost grinding against each other, still kissing heatedly. Hakyeon slid one of his hands down, joining Takewoon’s and wrapping over his mate’s pale hand. Taekwoon moaned loudly and Hakyeon twitched at the sound, thumb running over Taekwoon’s cock again to hear the high pants from the other’s lips. Taekwoon was grinding back harder, pushing Hakyeon against the wall again. Hakyeon came first, nails digging into Taekwoon’s shoulder, hand stuttering around their erections as white spurted over their hands and over Taekwoon’s cock. The other groaned at the hot wetness on his cock, gripping onto Hakyeon’s hip and grinding against him before he came too with a soft, high moan at Hakyeon’s neck, Hakyeon’s hand carefully stroking him through his orgasm. He was panting against Hakyeon’s neck and the other caressed his skin slowly, basking in the afterglow and fondly smiling down at Taekwoon hunched over him. The other’s moans sounding so sweet to him.

“You look so beautiful.”, Hakyeon spoke when the other had lifted his head from his shoulder. The whispered words were said so lovingly and Taekwoon blushed dipping his head back to where it had been.

“You’re so cute.”, Hakyeon cooed, giggling again. Taekwoon replied by wrapping his arms around the other, hugging him tightly, fingers trailing sweetly down his back.

They stayed like that for a while until Hakyeon finally spoke up again. “We need to get done. I’m sure the Wonshik and Hongbin are tired of watching Miliana and I’m sure she misses us.”

Taekwoon hummed and pulled them backwards towards the spray of the shower head and let the water fall down their bodies, washing now again as they had before they became distracted.

 

Taekwoon was hesitant to walk into his own kitchen because he knew what would be waiting there. Innuendos and teasing. Hakyeon at his side was comforting though. It was silly really. He was the Head Alpha and leader of their pack yet he was scared of his own pack members. Silly. They walked in, Taekwoon’s arm wrapped tightly around his mate’s middle.

The grinning idiots were staring at them, eyebrows raised, and Taekwoon could almost hear the suggestive comments before it left their mouths.

“Congratulations”, Hongbin spoke, eyeing the claim mark, while smiling stupidly.

Hakyeon pursed his lips, resisting saying anything snarky and rather making his way to Miliana who was situated in Wonshik’s lap. She was already sitting up on her own…she was growing so quickly. Her little hands were reaching out to Hakyeon and he cooed, taking her into his arms.

“Thank you”, Hakyeon said nonchalantly. With Hakyeon busying himself with Miliana, Taekwoon was left to stand around awkwardly, fidgeting with his fingers.

“Soo, hyung..?”, Hongbin fished and Taekwoon promptly groaned.

“Yah, leave him alone Hongbin, he was already reluctant to just step into the kitchen in the first place.”

Taekwoon shot his mate a look, narrowing his eyes and Hakyeon smiled sweetly in return. Taekwoon sighed and turned to make coffee for himself.

Hongbin laughed and it was only silent for a few minutes before he spoke up again. “Hey, Hakyeon hyung, was Taekwoon hyung rough as we thought he’d be or shy?”

“Yah!!”, Hakyeon screamed just as Taekwoon slammed down his still empty cup on the counter, head falling down in embarrassment. Hakyeon was making a highly unimpressed face at Hongbin, lips curling back and Wonshik was laughing loudly at the sight and he stood up, taking Hongbin by the elbow.

“Come on Binnie.”

“I’m sure you two couldn’t do anything with Miliana around, go enjoy yourselves.”

Hongbin laughed and surprisingly Wonshik was the one to blush, Hakyeon raising his eyebrows at the sight. He was the Alpha between the two…was supposed to be the Dominant, but it didn’t look like it now. I wonder..?

“We will, hyung.”, Hongbin spoke. Unbashful child that he is and walked out with Wonshik trailing behind him.

Hakyeon wanted to laugh at the two, they were so strange the way things worked between them. Even if Wonshik was the Alpha, was the Dominant, maybe he liked being controlled?

The kitchen blissfully quiet now, except for Miliana’s babbling, Hakyeon was watching her fondly from where she sat in her feeding chair.

He felt Taekwoon behind him, the Alpha linking an arm around his waist while the other had a grip on his steaming coffee. “She’s growing so fast.”, he murmured.

“She is. She might say her first word one of these days. The Alpha’s are so advanced growing up.”

Taekwoon was back to leaning against the counter, eyes fondly watching Hakyeon as he fed their child. With the last bite of Purity, Hakyeon stood off his chair and turned only to find the younger’s eyes on him, watching him attentively. He tilted his head to the side in question, but Taekwoon only shook his. Hakyeon made his way to him anyway, wrapping his arms around the strong waist. “At least they didn’t tease us too much.”

Taekwoon scoffed. “Me more than you.”

Hakyeon grinned suddenly pulling back. “Hmm you weren’t rough, but you weren’t exactly shy either.”

Taekwoon’s cheeks reddened quickly and he puffed out shy laughter. “Hakyeon, no, stop.”

Hakyeon giggled, lifting the red face, so his mate would look at him. He placed a kiss on his Alpha’s nose. “I love you.”, he spoke, eyes sincere and Taekwoon looked up sharply at the words, some of the humour gone in Hakyeon’s voice.

“I love you too Yeon.”, he replied, hands cradling the Omega’s face like he was the most precious thing in the world.

 

“Yeon.”

“Yes, Taekwoon?”

“Hmm, no I didn’t say anything.”

Hakyeon’s brow furrowed, confused. He was sure he had heard something.

“Yeon.”

Taekwoon’s head snapped up from where it had been buried in his book and Hakyeon as well whipped his head around. They had both heard where the name had come from and were waiting in anticipation, eyes wide.

There was complete silence only the sounds of Miliana playing with her toys around her.

“Did you..?”, Hakyeon questioned, lifting his gaze slowly to Takewoon who was lying on their couch.

“Yes, I did.” Hakyeon fell back against the soft carpeted floor, laughing.

“So that’s her first word?”, he laughed. “She must have heard you saying it.”

Taekwoon had broken out in his own soft laugh, eyes trained on their baby, sitting snugly along Hakyeon’s waist.

“The Alpha’s grow too quickly.”, Hakyeon sighed. “In a week or two she’ll be crawling and a month after that, walking. A toddler in the span of six months.”

“I know”, Taekwoon said sadly, noting the worry in his mate’s eyes. “It’s the course of our nature, the Alpha stronger and larger and the Omega’s smaller.”

Hakyeon scoffed and Taekwoon’s lips twitched. The Omega hated seeing his own gender as the weaker one.

Both were silent for a long time, the sun setting and the room darkening along with it. Miliana had grown tired and was resting on Taekwoon’s chest, light snores coming from her chest as she slept soundly.

“You’re still worried.”, Taekwoon spoke through the darkness, unable to see Hakyeon’s eyes clearly.

“Nothing has happened Taekwoon, but I know that wasn’t an empty threat. He’ll come for us, he won’t let me go and especially not Miliana.”

It had been two weeks since the Taekwoon had claimed Hakyeon as his mate, Hakyeon’s mind blissfully free of any talking Alpha’s in his mind, except for the comforting, constant presence of Taekwoon, of his mate. Still Hakyeon was worried, he wanted Taekwoon to constantly stay by his side, and he didn’t want Hongbin and him to be alone in the house for fear they’d come for Hakyeon and Miliana and maybe even hurt the pregnant Omega or even take him with them. Taekwoon and Wonshik had to go back to work though and even that thought scared Hakyeon. Taekwoon was working with the Head Pack every day, they were all working together in the police force and Hakyeon was terrified that the Alpha would somehow know find out Taekwoon was his mate and hurt the other.

Taekwoon kept promising him that they were safe, that he was okay at work and that the Head pack weren’t the only one’s working there. They had their own team that knew who was behind the kidnaping of the Omega’s. Taekwoon told him that they were getting closer and closer to solving things, to ratting them out to the public.

Hakyeon was terrified. He was always worrying that something would go wrong.

“Hakyeon we need you to come into the station though. We, our team need an official report on everything that happened to you. Any information is vital.”

Hakyeon shivered violently. “Can’t you just take it here? I don’t want to go there Taekwoon, what if I run into him?”

“We need it to be official, I’m sorry I know you hate the idea of it, but we’ll be quick. And we’ll sneak you in at lunch time all of them are gone that time of day. Just this once, it’ll help so much, you’re the only one that had escaped from there. Or lived to tell us what happened.”

Hakyeon shivered again, wrapping his arms around his legs for warmth. He didn’t want to remember how he escaped or anything that happened there in the first place.

 

 

The bright lights were hurting Hakyeon’s eyes and he sat on the hard, uncomfortable chair, fidgeting until one of the officer’s came into the room and sat himself across from the Omega. He was an Alpha, of course, Hakyeon thought resisting the urge to roll his eyes. The door opened again and Hakyeon heard himself heave a huge sigh of relief when the scent filled the room and Taekwoon sat himself down next to the officer, smiling warmly at Hakyeon.

The Omega was still nervous, clearing his throat multiple times. The questions didn’t end. Taekwoon was silent through the whole thing, listening although he’s heard it all before.

Hakyeon had to recite everything he saw there, all he could describe of the place, the dungeons, the horrible, cold cells. He had to give full descriptions on each Alpha he saw there, noticing clearly how both Taekwoon and the officer’s brows furrowed, probably recognizing the people Hakyoen were describing.

The last question of how Hakyeon escaped came and he heaved a sigh. “I faked that I was going into early labour. It was nothing strange really, many of the Omega’s there had gone into early labour, because of the stress, abuse or malnutrition. Anyway I faked and the…my Alpha.”, Hakyeon and Taekwoon both frowned deeply at this, “came to get me. They are…more gentle you could say to the pregnant Omega’s, after all we were all carrying their children. And so they took me to the labour room. I had only heard of it before, it’s not like I knew anything of the rest of the place, we weren’t allowed anywhere besides out cells. I had no knowledge of the place nor if I was actually going to be able to escape but I’d have rather died than stay there any longer.” Hakyeon’s voice was wavering, emotions resurfacing. “I…I felt guilty for killing my pups along with it...either way, but I just couldn’t.” Hakyeon’s hands were shaky and he felt like crying, but he forced himself to swallow it back, to not break down here and now.

“It’s okay Hakyeon-ah, you don’t need to explain your decision or defend it, we understand.”, the officer spoke, voice concerned.

Hakyeon only nodded and continued. “As I said, they took me to the labour room. There were far less Alpha’s around. It was good of course, it made things easier when I ran. He was alone with me there, inside the room. There was only a single hospital bed there, no medical supplies or anything else. Which certainly made it clear that they couldn’t care less if we died giving birth. I knew I had to make my escape now. I had planned to use something sharp from the medical supplies to use as a weapon but when I saw there was nothing, I thought I wouldn’t succeed. The Alpha was trying to undress me, check if I was dilated…check for my contractions and of course he would notice I was faking. He was forcefully trying to pull off my pants, it reminded me so much of when he forced me to mate with him and…and I snapped. I don’t know how it happened but I felt this powerful surge of hatred and I snapped up and bit the Alpha.”

“You bit him?”, the officer said slowly, not understanding how a simple bite could let him escape.

“I…Again I don’t know how it happened, but I had...I had canines.”

The officer gasped loudly, retreating backwards in his seat. “How?! Omega’s don’t have canines!”

“As I said, officer I don’t know how it happened. I was just as surprised as you were.”

“What happened then?”, he asked, still keeping as far away from Hakyeon as he could without seeming impolite.

“I literally tore and bit my way out of there. Most of them obviously didn’t expect it. I didn’t kill my Alpha, only gave him a harsh enough bite to escape from the door and then I ran. I ran where I could until I found an exit…I don’t know how many of them I killed on the way out or how many I had only injured…it was all a blur to me. I blacked out after I had gone far enough from the place and when I woke up and started travelling away from it all I realized I had no more canines.”

“There were four dead.”, the officer spoke slowly, dazed. “They all told us it happened in an unexpected riot, in a shoot down, but it was you.”, the officer looked up at Hakyeon now and he stared right back, eyes unwavering. The eyes held no accusation, but they were careful. Hakyeon couldn’t care. He couldn’t afford too, he didn’t want to. He refused to feel remorse over what had happened, not after all the Omega’s they had killed. Hakyeon held his back straight, face forward and blank. It had all anyway been a blur and the entire time he had felt as if he had no control, but I it happened and he got out and he was grateful.

 

Taekwoon was driving Hakyeon home, the car ride silent until Taekwoon pulled up op to their home, turning the car off. He turned to Hakyeon with a sigh.

“I’m really sorry for putting you through that, Hakyeon.”, his hand found Hakyeon’s and he held on tightly, thumb rubbing soothing circles on the skin.

“It’s not you Taekwoon, you don’t have to apologize, besides if it’s to help the other Omega’s still stuck there, I don’t mind. I want them out as well.”

“Me too.” They sat in thoughtful silence for a little until Hakyeon sighed. “I killed four Alpha’s”

“Hakyeon”, Taekwoon replied immediately, voice determined. “You couldn’t do anything, it’s not your fault.”

“I know”, Hakyeon sighed again. “I don’t feel remorse for them exactly…I just…the thought that I actually killed someone is…horrid.”

“It wasn’t you Hakyeon, you didn’t have any control.”

“I know and I don’t want to think of it like that, like I only murdered them. I’m grateful that I escaped I can’t deny that and I wouldn’t exchange that for anything Taek.”

“Me neither, I’m so glad I found you that night.”, Taekwoon spoke, voice soft and gentle, reaching out to caress Hakyeon’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments! I really like hearing what you guys think and really appreciate the support. I still technically need to finish the story (as those of you on aff would know) and fuck I've been busy with this story for like 2 years now and i just want to get it done. but bear with me I shall get it done eventually (hopefully within this year:/)


	9. I want you back

“Hongbin?”, Hakyeon called out as he stepped into the kitchen. Taekwoon had gone back to work now and hopefully they had gotten something helpful out of his statement.

“In here!”, Hongbin called back much to Hakyeon’s relief. He had been terrified the Alpha had somehow known Hakyeon was gone and had come after Hongbin or Miliana.

Hakyeon appeared in the living room, smiling as he caught sight of Hongbin. The younger was reclined on the long leather couch, legs up and swelled stomach, protruding.

“You sounded worried when you called out. What’s wrong?”, Hongbin frowned, the younger always somehow had a knack for knowing if there was something wrong, or if something was bothering Hakyeon.

“I’m still worried about the Alpha. I just…I have the nagging feeling that he’s going to do something. I’m scared for you and Miliana. And the babies.”

Hongbin smiled gently, caressing his stomach. “Don’t worry too much. Taekwoon and Wonshik and the others are working on this.” Hakyeon sighed, sitting himself back on the couch as well.

“Is she asleep?”

“Yep, in your room.”

They were silent for a few moments until Hongbin groaned as he shifted his position on the couch. Hakyeon chuckled. “Getting hard to move around?”, he asked, knowingly.

“Ugh, it’s terrible. I feel so…huge.”, Hongbin laughed. “And my back is aching.”

Hakyeon laughed along, patting Hongbin’s legs and pulling them over his lap so the other could lie comfortably. “Be sure to tell Wonshik to give you a massage when they get home.”

Hongbin grinned. “Yeah he bloody should. These two are going to be a handful, I sometimes wonder how he’ll be able to handle them, they’ll run all over him.”

Hakyeon laughed at the image Hongbin created. “He’ll be a bit overwhelmed, but you two balance each other out perfectly.”

Hongbin smiled at that, looking down. “You and Taekwoon as well. Opposites really do attract.”

The two Omega’s fell silent in the peaceful atmosphere and both quickly fell asleep, Hakyeon’s head falling back against the couch when he finally let his eyes close.

 

Both Omega’s were shaken awake when a loud crash and the distinct sound of glass shattering emanated through the house. Hakyeon gasped immediately in fright, sitting up with wide eyes, his gaze fleetingly running over Hongbin who was sitting up groggily, obviously very out of it, before Hakyeon was jumping up and running as fast as he could to his and Taekwoon’s shared room. His mind was almost blank in the short run but the instant he stepped through the open door and took in the shattered glass wall, dirt on the cream carpet and the empty bed in the middle of the room, Hakyeon broke.

An anguished scream left his lungs and he was pulling at his hair, falling to his knees as another scream tore through his chest.

“NO! NO, NO, NO!!!” , Hakyeon was screaming endlessly, tears blocking his vision but he felt his blood boil in anger and he scraped forward on the floor, wanting to get to his feet and run, run and run until he caught up with them, run until he could tear their hearts out and get his baby back.

“You fuckers can’t take her from me!!!!”

“Hakyeon!”, Hongbin had finally made it to the room, shuffling inside as he took in the older Omega’s state, bloody hands and knees from the glass as he was trying to crawl forward and hoist himself up. He as well took in the scene before him and dread filled his mind when the pieces clicked in to place. Miliana was gone.

“Oh, no. oh, no, Hakyeon, no, I’m so sorry.”, he was rambling, shuffling forward, until he was at Hakyeon’s side trying to pry the other up to his feet.

“I have to go Hongbin, I have to go after them!”

“No, Hakyeon you can’t go alone! Listen to me, it’ll do no good if you go and they catch you too. Taekwoon wouldn’t know where to find you. You more or less know where it is, wait for him, you can go together.” Hongbin was tugging at Hakyeon’s shoulders, face scrunched in worry and fear, but Hakyeon couldn’t hear anything. His ears were ringing, his head spinning and through it all only thing was clear. He needed to find her. He would get his baby back if it was the last thing he did.

“My baby, my baby”, Hakyeon kept mumbling, trying to get away from Hongbin’s restraining hands.

“Hakyeon, no, wait, listen to me!”, Hongbin kept tugging.

“No! They took my baby from me! Shut up!”, and Hakyeon shoved the other back, scrambling to his feet in the process and stumbling forward towards the direction the Alpha’s had run. He could still faintly smell them.

The only thing that made him turn around, made him forget his rage for a split second was the pained gasp that came from inside the room. Hongbin had landed on his back with the sudden shove and his face contorted in pain as he curled in on himself.

The realization of what Hakyeon had done finally registered in his mind. He gasped, stumbling back into the room and falling to his knees at Hongbin’s side.

“Shit, shit, Hongbin, I’m so sorry! Shit, what have I done! Are you okay??”

Hongbin gasped again, but grabbed onto his hand, gripping tightly. “It’s okay, I’m okay.” He puffed out another breath and scrunched his face in pain again, a pained whine leaving his lips.

“I think I’m in labour”, Hongbin spoke between breaths and Hakyeon gasped. He felt like crying, this was his fault, if something went wrong….

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I’m-“

“Hakyeon it’s fine! These are normal labour pains okay, you just brought it on, call Wonshik and Taekwoon, NOW.”

Hakyeon scrambled again through his tears, grabbing his phone, dialling the number and running back to Hongbin as he waited for Wonshik to pick up.

“Hello?” the answer cracked through the phone and Hakyeon launched into a rushed story of what had happened. It wasn’t even a minute before Wonshik disconnected saying they were on their way.

In the meanwhile Hakyeon had gathered Hongbin on his arms, hoisting what he could of the top heavy man into his and Taekwoon’s bed. He shoved the glass on the floor to the side, not caring in the slightest for the cuts and blood running down his fingers. He couldn’t even feel the pain.

“You shouldn’t be worrying about me when Miliana is gone like this.”

Hakyeon froze, his mind almost reeling again, but he willed to control his head, to control the whirlwind of emotions boiling inside him. He didn’t know how long he could contain them and stay calm before he would explode.

“It..it doesn’t matter. I can’t go after her alone as you said. It won’t help to just barge in there and I don’t even know if I would be able to find the place.” Hakyeon took a shaky breath, looking down at his hands. They were shaking uncontrollably.

“He won’t hurt her anyway. He took her because she’s his. He won’t do anything to hurt her” Hakyeon knew it was true, but not seeing in front of his own eyes that his baby was safe, was tearing him apart. He had to convince himself as well.

Hongbin was breathing heavily again and Hakyeon was at his side, forcing his thoughts away. It was only when he had gripped Hongbin’s hand in his own, helping him through his pain, feeling wet droplets on his hands, that he realized he was crying.

 

“Hongbin!”

“Hakyeon!”

The outcries resonated through the room simultaneously as the Alpha’s ran to their respective mates, both embracing the Omega’s instantly.

Hakyeon immediately drowned himself in Taekwoon arms and sobbed, hard and relentless. Taekwoon was rocking him, his strong arms locking Hakyeon to him, but there was tenseness there and Hakyeon could feel the Alpha’s worry and fear even though he hadn’t seen his mates face or eyes.

Hakyeon could feel the worried presence in his head and came to realize he could feel his mate’s thoughts. He was looking up at the other now, wondering if Taekwoon could feel and sense the same thing and was met with Taekwoon’s surprised, golden eyes, staring down at him.

“What happened?”, Taekwoon asked through their bond. Hakyeon was back to burying his face into Taekwoon’s neck as he replayed the images for Taekwoon to see.

“Hongbin this is too early! You’re only about seven months! What happened?”, Wonshik’s rough and hurried voice, made Hakyeon shrink back further into Taekwoon’s arms. Taekwoon gasped lightly in Hakyeon’s ear when the thought passed and wound his arms tighter, Hakyeon started to sob again.

“I fell. It brought it on. There’s nothing wrong. I’m fine Wonshik, I just need you here.”

Hakyeon sobbed harder when he heard Hongbin’s words, fingers clutching onto Taekwoon shoulders, his blue shirt soaked now.

“Taekwoon, I need to-“, Wonshik spoke, but the Head Alpha held a hand up.

“Wonshik your mate needs you. You stay here. That’s an order.”

“But Miliana, the Alpha’s!”

“Wonshik”, Taekwoon growled in assertiveness. “We will be fine! Your mate needs you, my mate and family needs me. You will stay with Hongbin. Hakyeon and I will meet up with the rest of our team, we will find the lair and put things right, okay? This has been coming for a long time, it’s about time we finish this.”

“I…Thank you, Taekwoon. I was supposed to be with you guys though, I’m sorry.”

“Wonshik, don’t worry about this okay? Only worry about Hongbin now.”

Wonshik nodded, turning his gaze back to Hongbin who was watching them carefully, breathless pants leaving his lips though and his grip alternating between tight and painful in Wonshik’s hand.

“Come on, Hakyeon, we need to leave.”

Taekwoon was grabbing onto the Omega’s hand, teary faced while his mate’s face was carefully blank, void of any emotion and eyes half dead looking. Hakyeon felt something cold grip his heart when he saw this. It reminded him so much of the look Taekwoon first had when he had grabbed Hakyeon in the streets that night.

He followed obediently as Taekwoon went to Hongbin’s side, embracing the pregnant Omega shortly, whispering something to him, Hongbin nodding at the Alpha before Taekwoon was turning to Wonshik, speaking in low words. Hakyeon turned himself to Hongbin as well.

Hongbin gave an apologetic look to Hakyeon’s worried and pained face. Hakyeon bent down, to embrace the other tightly, careful of the stomach of course. “I’m sorry. Please be safe, you and them both. I want to see you glowing and happy when I get back. And two healthy pups.” Hongbin was smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Be safe, please.”, Hongbin whispered, the worry in his voice, scaring Hakyeon a little. Would they even…

He was pulling back, reading Hongbin’s eyes but the Omega could only look back. Neither had the answers they needed from each other.

Hakyeon turned to Wonshik, wrapping the Alpha in a quick hug. “Take care of Hongbin.”, he whispered and Wonshik tightened his grip around the Omega’s waist. “Come back safely, and bring Miliana back, you hear me?”

His voice had been cracking slightly and Hakyeon realized that this sounded too much like a goodbye. His heart was clenching painfully, but Taekwoon had grabbed onto his hand again, tugging on the Omega’s hand slightly. They were edging away from the two gathered at their bed and Taekwoon was stepping through the broken glass wall and onto the grass outside. Hakyeon followed blindly, his eyes fixated on the sight of Hongbin and Wonshik. He would see them again. He would. Taekwoon gave the two pack mate’s another glance himself, his eyes breaking through some kind of emotion for the night before he was turning back and tugging the stumbling Hakyeon along again. Hakyeon kept glancing back at the two until they disappeared from sight.

Taekwoon kept walking swiftly, the silence from the stoic man, frightening Hakyeon. When they were completely out of sight, Taekwoon suddenly turned to the Omega. His hands quickly went to Hakyeon’s cheeks, fingers splayed and cradling Hakyeon’s face.

His eyes were intense, the mask broken for a few moments and letting all the emotions slip through for Hakyeon to see. He was staring straight at the other, holding Hakyeon’s startled gaze.

“Hakyeon.”, Taekwoon spoke, eyes flashing in determination…or maybe it had been denial, but he still continued speaking. “We WILL find out daughter and bring her back, okay?”, he spoke fiercely, eyes never leaving Hakyeon’s and the Omega wanted to cry all over again at the words. He had to believe, he had to.

Taekwoon was here, Taekwoon was with him this time. They would come back safe, just as Hongbin and Wonshik had said.

“Okay”, Hakyeon whispered back, placing his hands over Taekwoon’s on his face and feeling tears form in the corner of his eyes. He swallowed back the emotional breakdown. Now was not the time. Taekwoon was strong for them, he needed to be too.

Taekwoon pressed his lips quickly to Hakyeon’s, the kiss warm, loving and full of promise before he was pulling away just as quick, grabbing onto Hakyeon’s hand, warm in his, and pulling his mate along again.


	10. Like the past scent of many days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still enjoying iiiiiiitt XD

It was never truly proved how the werewolf came to be, but hundreds of years ago instead of human wolves walking, working and living normal human lives, there were real wolves roaming the forests and as civilization began to form, the wolves adapted to shapeshift into their human forms. Characteristics of their wolf heritage still stayed such as the menacing canines that stood permanently in place and sometimes the eery eyes that shone unnaturally in the dark. The humans of course saw this, saw their animalistic ways and shunned the wolf, outcast the species and with time the wolf and species learned to hide these things. They adapted as all species do; not needing to hunt anymore, having to live their lives as humans allowed the wolves to change. Canines became a thing reserved for Alpha’s only, to access their Dominance although only when needed such as claiming a fellow wolf as a mate or pack mate. The wolf eyes became something of the past and little characteristics remained. Sensitive hearing, sight and smell were still part of them though but these things the humans hardly noticed. And eventually through the years of the wolves not threatening the human civilization, they accepted and welcomed the species back. now the wolf and human lived in peace, worked together and some even built a life together. The humans had even accepted the notion of Omega males falling pregnant and being able to give birth.

Through the thousands of years it was unheard of, of any wolf to ever shapeshift again, the genetic code to allow this transformation forgotten through time. The wolves in the end strived for peace, they were good natured from heart but it was known that some had turned vicious with bloodlust and had gotten consumed in the hunt. It could be addicting, the feeling of victory over your prey, knowing you were stronger. All the wolves were aware of this, the legends of their heritage already sustained in their brain from the moment they become mature enough to understand.

All wolves of course were descendants, however long ago, of wolves that were once true werewolves.

Taekwoon’s golden eyes had always been an indication of direct descent, only the Head Pack had had the golden characteristics, indications of power, authority and a pure bloodline.

Hakyeon had never known his true bloodline, the memories of his ancestors not as clear as Taekwoon’s. It might have indicated that a wolf had somewhere along the years mated with a pure human and thus caused impurities of his bloodline or his bloodline might not have been that significant, not close to the Head Pack descendants or one of their relatives.

The flash of blue in Hakyeon’s normal deep brown eyes as he caught sight of his daughter in the filthy Alpha’s grip, was something unseen and heard of from any wolf. The rumours of a wolf-turned-human that had delved in sorcery and had acquired an additional power to that of the wolf, stayed just that, a rumour. It was never proved, until now.

Hakyeon’s ears were ringing. His vision was blurring at the edges, senses numbed somehow. He felt out of control, felt as if his grip on everything was slipping.

He could faintly hear outcries surrounding him, sounds of distress. He heard a distinct growling too. He wasn’t sure what was happening around him, but an overwhelming feeling that he needed to protect something, something utterly important to him, filled his mind.

He was shaking his head, trying to clear away the fuzzy haze and took notice of how his head, his whole body actually felt heavy. He was slow to move, thumping forward, staggering slightly.

As his senses started clearing he could pick up some scents. The suffocating smell of blood and Alpha filled his mind. It was everywhere, the overwhelming sense of oppression.

He came to realize that he had indeed already protected what he had needed to. He saved his pup. The Alpha’s wanted to take her from him, they always wanted to take what was his. All the filthy Alpha’s were the same. Scum, Hakyeon thought viciously.

The smell of blood was everywhere and as Hakyeon’s vision cleared he could see the mangled bodies of the Alpha’s on the floor, blood pooling beneath. Hakyeon simply turned his nose away, feeling no remorse whatsoever. The hatred and anger was still boiling too hot in his veins for any of that.

His pup was squirming in his mouth, struggling to get away from the grip of his teeth. What didn’t she understand?, I was trying to get her away from them. He could taste blood in his mouth but paid it no mind. He was padding forward, shifting away from the Alpha’s, dead on the floor. It was then that he caught the scent of another Alpha, his nose wrinkling in response, yet the faint familiarity settling at the back of his mind at the smell of him. He cocked his head to the side, eyes squinting as he caught sight of the figure kneeling on the floor, golden eyes piercing and sad as they watched him.

“Hakyeon, please stop, you’re hurting her.”, the voice called out, worry, fear, hurt deep in the Alpha’s voice.

The sound of the voice had his pup struggling even worse, little cries escaping her mouth and Hakyeon couldn’t fathom why she started calling him “appa”. Disgruntled at his pup’s behaviour he approached the Alpha. He hadn’t found this one threatening before but now he certainly didn’t like the way the smell, sight and voice of the Alpha made his pup react nor how it made him feel…guilty. He shook the feeling away.

He could faintly remember now that this one had tried to take his pup away from the other Alpha’s, earlier. It had seemed like he had tried to Hakyeon, but he wasn’t believing that. He had screamed at the other’s that he wanted her back. She wasn’t his so who was he to want to take her back? The golden eyed Alpha only wanted to take his pup away from him too.

Hakyeon growled, stepping back, the rumbling a threat at the Alpha reaching out to him. He had tears falling down his cheeks, but Hakyeon wouldn’t believe them. He was an Alpha, and they were all the same.

“Hakyeon, please stop!”, the Alpha cried out again and Hakyeon felt his fury climb again and he growled menacingly.

Shut up! He wanted to scream out, but he found he had no words to talk.

“Hakyeon please listen to me!”

You’ll only take her away from me too!, Hakyeon screamed in his head.

“I won’t, Hakyeon, I won’t. You’re hurting our daughter”, the golden eyes were terrified now and Hakyeon felt the guilt in him worsen. How the hell could the Alpha know what he was saying in the first place anyway? He wasn’t talking, he couldn’t. How could he read my thoughts? Our daughter? What the hell made him think my pup as his?

Shut up!, Hakyeon cried out again, launching his heavy body forward, claws spearing out and lashing at the pale neck of the Alpha. He fell to the ground from his knees, a gasp falling from his lips, pale hand coming to his bleeding neck. He was still crying, the eyes never leaving Hakeyon’s and Hakyeon for a moment felt panic. The dark hair had fallen over his face, mingling with the blood dripping down his neck and seeping into his shirt.

“Yeon”, the Alpha rasped, eyes pleading. “Yeonnie, please, I love you, please stop” Hakyeon was fixated by the Alpha’s eyes, all his anger freezing in his body, he was drawn in, the words of the Alpha scaring him. He kept staring, the Alpha keeping his eyes all through the pain and Hakyeon was suddenly drawn into his mind. He gasped, stuttering back when he caught sight of himself seen through the Alpha’s eyes. The thought of how he, himself could suddenly see, hear and feel inside the Alpha’s thoughts crossed his mind, but it was quickly blown over when he took in his own sight.

Dark, chocolate fur covered his body, blood stained over his paws and muzzle, Miliana was caught between his canines, crying out and Hakyeon realized with dread that it was her blood he tasted. He dropped her from his mouth in another gasp, her little body falling to the ground. He looked down at the toddler, the pretty brown hair now shoulder length as it fell around her. He could feel himself crying, tears landing on her soft skin and he looked back up to the Alpha, seeing himself once again reflected in the golden eyes.

His form was shaking slightly at the edges and he frowned, watching between the chaos that was going on in his mind.

He was turning from wolf to human, his human features all appearing except for the vicious, bloody canines still evident. His tan skin was back in place and Hakyeon let his eyes drift to his hands, long claws in the midst of disappearing. He was looking back again and Hakyeon finally felt the human emotions flood back to him.

He gasped, struggling for breath, heaving as he sobbed. He looked dreadful, haggard, eyes wide and full of fear and pain, blood stained his skin and the smell of it making him gag. Miliana was still struggling, trying to crawl over to the Alpha and Hakyeon snatched her back. He was still trying to take her back, the Alpha wanted to take her from him. His baby.

He realized he was naked as he curled in on himself, Miliana against his chest, but the Alpha was still reaching out to him, eyes still pleading. Hakyeon didn’t know who he was, he wasn’t his previous Alpha. Maybe they had given him a new one now that he had mated with the first.

Hakyeon felt terrified, he was somewhere in this awful building, he had his baby but they would only take her away again. This was all too familiar. The smell of Alpha everywhere, the smell of blood, the terrifying feeling that welled up in Hakyeon.

He ran, he ran away from the smell, running through the endless hallways. He was frantic, feeling as if he was losing his mind.

The hallways were endless, Miliana crying in his ears as he clutched her close and ran, driving him mad. He made a turn and suddenly the smell of Omega filled his senses.

Hakyeon ran to the comforting scent, falling into the dungeons, the dark stale light and air filling his mind. This was where he supposed to be right? Why had they taken him out? Or had he tried to escape? The memories from earlier was already fuzzy, he couldn’t bring up the room he had been in earlier. All he could remember was the smell of Alpha and blood. Had he tried to kill them? Oh, no they will kill me and Miliana for sure now. They would come searching for me anytime.

He was here again, his cell open as he had left it. He fell inside, the tears already falling as he curled imself and Miliana into the darkest, deepest corner of the place that was his home, that would be his death. He was here. He had never escaped.


	11. Reminisce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaap let me know what you think XD Part 1 of 2 XD

*2 hours earlier*

“We have to meet up with the rest of the team first, okay?”

Hakyeon was nodding absently, fingers wringing insistently, eyes wild and frantic.

“Hakyeon, I know you want nothing more than to just barge in there right now, I do too.”,Taekwoon spoke, forcing Hakyeon’s eyes and attention on him, “but they’re expecting us and we will definitely be outnumbered. That’s why we need to get the others, they’ll help us.”

“Yes, yes, I know, let’s just go please.”, Hakyeon rushed tugging on his mate’s hand.

Taekwoon nodded once before grasping Hakyeon’s hand and running. They were off towards the police station, sprinting, Hakyeon’s eyes darting everywhere as they went.

“Do you still smell them?”, Hakyeon asked, panting, breathless.

“Faintly.”, Taekwoon replied.

“We need to hurry.”, Hakyeon frowned and Taekwoon nodded briefly before both picked up their pace.

The men were gathered, they were twelve altogether and Hakyeon begrudgingly noticed that he was the only Omega. Had the police force an Alpha only policy or something?

Taekwoon informed them quickly, Hakyeon standing silently in the corner of the white room, trying to ignore the fleeting glances the Alpha’s around him sent him. It made him on edge, the feeling of so many of them surrounding him and he found himself inching closer to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon stopped talking, looking over at Hakyeon, sensing his distress and gave him an apologetic gaze, grasping his Omega’s hand tightly.

The briefing was over quickly as they had no time to waste and they were off again, Taekwoon and Hakyeon were huddled in the middle of the group as they used their senses to search out the lair.

Hakyeon grew uneasy as they reached the outskirts of town and he gave a brief tug to Taekwoon’s hand still wrapped tightly around his.

“I think we’re close. I…it’s starting to look familiar.”

They were mostly surrounded by industrial buildings, the bricks tall and grey around them.

The Alpha’s were searching, spreading out to identify any scent they could pick up but with the wind of the late afternoon carrying everything away, they were simply turning in circles.

Hakyeon was staring straight, fixated on the faded red door of a little out-house, unnoticed between all the huge buildings.

“What is it?”, Taekwoon asked, voice soft between all the noise around them. He could sense there was something off, and the way Hakyeon was staring off into space was creepy. Hakyeon ignored the question, walking forward, steps slow and hesitant until he could place his palm on the faded, peeling paint.

He was still eerily silent until he placed his ear at the door, blinking a couple of times before he stepped back hastily, ripping his hand from the door.

“Taekwoon!”, the Omega cried, voice distressed as he stared wide eyed at the door.

“What’s wrong? What is it?”

“It’s…the dungeon, the cells are down here.”

Taekwoon gasped softly, the men gathered and the door was wrenched open. Hakyeon staggered back at the draft, carrying all that he had smelled for eight months. The men behind him were gasping, whispering among themselves, a shocked murmur passing through as they smelt it too.

They could not only smell but hear the Omega’s whimpering and writhing underneath them, down the stark cold, darkness of the hallways beyond the door.

They stepped through, Hakyeon’s eyes getting used to the dark as he blinked. Taekwoon’s eyes were gleaming gold and yellow in the dark as he led them through.

Finally things starting lighting up around them, lights appearing in the hallway before they came to the end, two paths leading opposite ways. Hakyeon was getting more and more claustrophobic the deeper they went, the scents overpowering his mind and the reminder of everything here making him mad. It was oppressing from all sides. The dark dungeon filled with dying Omega’s and little pups and the overpowering scent of Alpha from the other side.

“The Alpha’s are that way.”, Hakyeon murmured between it all, hands turning white where they had a grip on his own arms.

“How do you know?”, Taekwoon asked bewildered.

“I…can’t you smell them?”, Hakyeon asked confused at Taekwoon’s gaze.

“No, the smells…they’re all muddled together, I can’t distinguish anything.”

“Taekwoon-shi”, one of the Alpha’s in the group spoke up. “I think they’ve put spell work on this place. It makes sense. We were all so confused outside, we couldn’t pick up any scents and kept walking in circles, and now in here it’s the same thing.”

Taekwoon frowned, worried. “I’ve never encountered a wolf with spell work before. I’ve read about it but never…”

Taekwoon trailed off, gaze flickering to Hakyeon. “How come you could find this place? And you can smell fine?”

Hakyeon simply shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I’ve been here before?”, he offered.

“In anyway, the Alpha’s are that way and the cells and the Omega’s and pups are kept down there.”

Taekwoon was still keeping his worried look, eyes unblinking as they held Hakyeon’s before he flicked his gold eyes up and to the Alpha’s.

“Four of you tend to the Omega’s, rescue them and the pups immediately and get them all to the hospital. The rest of you, follow Hakyeon and I.”

 

Hakyeon, of course, was not aware of his hidden capabilities. How could he have known that along his bloodline there had been a human wolf that had delved in sorcery. In the time of this particular wolf it had already been impossible to turn back into a true wolf, the human characteristics already set too deep into their genetic codes. It was simply what the course of time had caused and for most it was something that should have been accepted, but for this wolf it wasn’t enough.

He wanted more than that, he wanted the best of both worlds. And now that the prospect of turning was irrelevant, he went and searched for a way to get it back.

In time the wolf had perfected his sorcery and finally he could do it. There was magic in his veins now and that magic would run through each generation. His children and grandchildren shunned him as they considered what he had done as a curse. The spell was supposed to be activated at will but not everyone was strong enough to control it and it would break through, for some it became unmanageable while others did not have the gene at all. Along the years this gene or spell had become connected to anger, pain, power… all the emotions of the wolf that could consume it easily, that could cause the wolf to become completely out of control and lost within the bloodlust.

For Hakyeon, the moment he caught sight of his daughter in the clasps of the Alpha, seeing his child cry and scream to get away, was it for him. They had stepped into the bright room, the scent carrying Hakyeon towards his daughter and the other Alpha’s gathered, waiting for them.

A sick, menacing grin appeared on the Alpha’s face as he caught sight of Hakyeon.


	12. Remember, don't forget about me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> telll meeeeeee what you thiiiiiinnnnkkkk

“Hello there, my pretty Omega.”, he spoke and Hakyeon could feel relieved in that split second knowing that the Dominant couldn’t speak inside his head anymore, they weren’t bonded so it wouldn’t work. Neither would the Submissive punishment work on him. No matter how many times the Alpha flashed his eyes gold now, he wouldn’t be able to bring Hakyeon to his knees, not like before.

“Ah, Taekwoon I shouldn’t have expected less. Of course you’d accompany your mate, although I did wish he was stupid enough to come on his own to save his pup. We could have had a lovely time reminiscing old times.”, he Alpha grinned and Taekwoon immediately angered, his lip curling back in a growl, hands fisted and shaking at his sides.

“Oh, now you shouldn’t get angry too quick, after all I could just snap this pretty little neck, right?”

Hakyeon’s eyes had been fixated on the sight of his daughter, clutched between various Alpha hands, holding her still, but Taekwoon only now let his eyes drift lower to the scene, his eyes hardening in further anger.

Hakyeon was silent, eyes almost glassy and unaware as he stared at his daughter. She had caught sight of Hakyeon too and now her eyes were pleading through the tears at him.

Hakyeon couldn’t move, he couldn’t think. His mind was strangely blank, the bickering between all the other Alpha’s simply background to the chaos in his head. He couldn’t look away and he found himself shaking, his body trembling with some emotion he couldn’t even find to name.

Taekwoon and the other Alpha’s of the team had circled around Hakyeon, ensuring they fill the room with their numbers, although they were countered by the amount of Alpha’s that were situated inside the room already. They all looked like bouncers of some club, big and muscular as they stared down, their cocky confidence eminent in the air.

They were six altogether, but the others were nine including Hakyeon’s Alpha. They were outnumbered, but that didn’t matter.

“What are you even trying to accomplish?”, Taekwoon spit out, eyebrows furrowed in anger. “Why take her?”

The Alpha grin slid off and his eyebrows drew together. “She’s mine. And she’s an Alpha. And now that we know she has such an interesting mother, we can’t help but want to find out if she has the same genes.”, he was sneering again, teeth showing tauntingly.

“We were here before the humans and it was because of them we can’t…be ourselves…of course it’s anyway not possible anymore, but we’d still like things back to how they were about a few hundred years back.” his dark eyes were piercing as he talked, staring straight at Taekwoon.

“But it all gets so much easier if we can have a little bit something extra besides strong Alpha’s with canines. Of course Miliana here already has canines since she’s an Alpha too, but maybe she has some of mommy’s little special talents” the Alpha let his eyes wander off to Hakyeon’s and the Omega finally snapped out of his daze to moment Miliana’s name left the filthy Alpha’s mouth.

They were staring, Hakyeon’s eyes burning with rage and hate. “My pretty little Omega, there’s certainly more behind that lovely reminder you gave me when you left right?”, he sneered, taking a slow step towards Hakyeon, leaving Miliana in the grip of the other Alpha’s.

Taekwoon twitched forward, but held his composure as the Alpha moved.

“lovely isn’t it?”, he asked, moving his shirt out of the way to show the brutal bite mark on his shoulder. “Strange that it won’t heal though.”

Hakyeon’s eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the vicious mark left on the skin, the wound still open and torn. His mind was blank again as he took in what he had done, what he had been able to do in those split seconds where it felt as if he had lost his mind.

Taekwoon hated that the Alpha’s attention was locked on Hakyeon, the way the Dominant stared at the Omega made anger burn in his blood. He hated what the Alpha had done to Hakyeon, what all of them had done to all the Omega’s here.

“Well you’re certainly not going to do any experiments on my mate or my daughter.”

The Alpha’s head snapped back to Taekwoon, and he was glad he was able to divert the attention back to himself rather.

“Your daughter?”, the Alpha questioned, slightly amused although there was a tilt of anger in his tone.

The Alpha made quick steps back towards Miliana, catching her chin into his hand and forcing her head up. She was still crying and at the touch of the Alpha she screamed. She had caught Taekwoon’s gaze, and Taekwoon felt horrid watching her pleading eyes, not understanding why they weren’t helping her.

“Your daughter?”, the Alpha repeated, “she’s mine! She’s my flesh and blood!” he screamed, grip tightening on Miliana’s chin and the child cried out again, eyes scrunching closed.

“Appa! Appa!”, Miliana cried, hand reaching out to Taekwoon briefly before it was snatched back.

“Stop hurting her!”, Taekwoon screamed, his eyes tearing at the sight of his daughter, helpless.

The Alpha himself was leaning down to the toddler’s level. “He’s not your fucking daddy.”, he sneered again, forcing Miliana to look at him.

“Appa!”, she still cried, refusing to look as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“Shut up!”, the Alpha suddenly screamed before the sound of a harsh slap resonated through the room.

Taekwoon gasped loudly in the dead sudden dead silence of the room, before he exploded, launching himself at the Alpha, curses flying from his mouth.

“You bastard, how dare you!” he was at the Alpha’s throat for only a split second before he was torn off, kicking and screaming in the grasp of two Alpha’s, the Alpha’s of his own team surrounded and cornered.

Hakyeon had been silent the entire time but he snapped at the sight of his child, limp on the floor, the left side of her face already colouring a vicious red.

Hakyeon was yowling out, the sound even strange to his own years, but he could only see red as he launched his body at the Alpha. There was the heavy thud as the bodies collided and a collective gasp around the room. The other Alpha’s were scattering away as if they were scared of what had happened and Hakyeon couldn’t fathom why they didn’t even attempt to help their own Alpha or attack Hakyeon in the first place.

Taekwoon looked on with terror as Hakyeon’s body transformed before his eyes into something he had dreaded would happen. Clothes tore in the air as Hakyeon launched himself at the Alpha, a terrifying growl breaking through the room as he collided with the Alpha, both their bodies falling to the ground with a massive force, the chocolate brown wolf practically crushing the Alpha beneath him. The Alpha was only out of it for a split second before he was fighting back, clawing at Hakyeon immediately, although the attempt futile, his canines bared at Hakyeon’s neck, but it was nothing compared to the vicious canines snapping at the Alpha’s neck. The constant reverberating growl emanated from Hakyeon was frightening and Taekwoon watched with horror as Hakyeon locked his jaws on the Alpha’s skin and snapped his head back, tearing the flesh, clean from the bone of the Alpha’s shoulder. There was a scream cut off from a choking gurgle as Hakyeon came in again to tear at the Alpha’s neck this time, blood spilling out, choking the Alpha from a breath of air, the pathetic gurgling sprouting from his mouth, eyes frantic as he struggled to breathe.

Taekwoon was scared, steps faltering back as Hakyeon turned from the Alpha, facing all the others in the room, muzzle smeared with blood, the canines poking out threateningly from his mouth. He was watching Hakyeon with fear in his eyes, although he was really more afraid for Hakyeon than himself.

Hakyeon’s eyes simply passed over him though and settled onto the other Alpha’s. The Alpha’s of their own team, were practically out of the door already. In the chaos that had ensued they had slipped away from the other Alpha’s grips and they were at Taekwoon’s orders trying to slip from the room and get to the others busy with the Omega’s as well as backup.

Taekwoon was of course relieved that Hakyeon still had enough clarity to know who was his enemy and not. He was heading off to the Alpha’s left in the room and Taekwoon could do nothing but watch as Hakyeon stalked over, the growling starting up again as he neared them, his muzzle pulling back as the heavy paws stepped closer.

Taekwoon turned away from the vicious sounds he could hear, bending down to Miliana cradling the child in his arms. More than anything Taekwoon felt horrid for how he knew Hakyeon would feel after he had resurfaced from this… if he even would. Taekwoon’s eyes widened at the realization that he could maybe lose Hakyeon to this…that he could get completely lost inside the wolf. He had done enough research to know that the wolf could lose itself in bloodlust or the kill. But Hakyeon was lucid enough to not attack me right? That means it good, he’s still in there somewhere. I won’t let him get lost.

Taekwoon was rising to his feet again, Miliana in his arms, but he got a fright when he turned around to find Hakyeon staring at him, more blood smeared over the brown fur, the deep brown eyes searching for something in Taekwoon’s.

Hakyeon was as high as Taekwoon was tall and they were staring straight at each other now. Hakyeon was still searching for something and when his eye fell on Miliana he gave a heart-wrenching yowl, immediately pressing his nose to her skin.

Of course this is what he wanted to do in the first place, to protect Miliana, Taekwoon thought. He was offering the child to Hakyeon, lifting her up. She had regained consciousness some but the instant Hakyeon snapped her out of Taekwoon’s grip and caught her in his mouth, she was startled awake, a little scream of pain leaving her mouth.

Taekwoon gasped and tried to take her back but only to be growled at from Hakyeon.

“Hakyeon, no, you’re going to hurt her!”

Hakyeon didn’t respond, only shook away from Taekwoon’s touches.

Doesn’t he understand me? Or maybe he doesn’t recognize me?

Miliana was still crying out, squirming between Hakyeon’s teeth and Taekwoon felt his heart clench with fear when he saw blood dribble down.

“Hakyeon, please stop, you’re hurting her”, Taekwoon pleaded, hands reaching out but Hakyeon would not hear.

Miliana had started crying out “appa” after hearing Taekwoon’s voice and the Alpha could see something flash in Hakyeon’s eyes, the wolf growing irritated at Miliana and certainly seeing Taekwoon as a threat now.

Hakyeon gave a warning growl but Taekwoon couldn’t stop trying to get through to Hakyeon. And he was hurting Miliana as well and he wasn’t realizing it.

“Hakyeon, please stop!”

Shut up!, he could hear Hakyeon scream out and Taekwoon realized he could communicate with Hakyeon through their bond. Even if he was a wolf, they were still bonded and mated.

“Hakyeon please listen to me!” , Taekwoon pleaded.

You’ll only take her away from me too!, Hakyeon screamed in his head.

“I won’t, Hakyeon, I won’t. You’re hurting our daughter” Taekwoon could see Hakyeon was shocked that he knew what he was saying and he only hoped that Hakyeon would somehow realize it was him, it was his mate talking to him through their bond.

Shut up!, Hakyeon cried out again, and Taekwoon felt a surge of fear run through him when Hakyeon’s eyes flashed blue and he launched his heavy body forward, and attacking his mate and going in for the kill, claws ready at Taekwoon’s neck. Taekwoon was too shocked to feel the pain. Hakyeon had managed to tear away at Taekwoon’s neck, the blood pouring down, but through all of the chaos Taekwoon believed in his heart and soul that Hakyeon wouldn’t hurt him completely.

He didn’t bite me…he tore at all the others, killed them instantly, but he isn’t doing that to me…he won’t hurt me…he loves me.

 

Tears had started to form in his eyes and Taekwoon tried to lift himself up, to face Hakyeon, to look into those deep brown eyes he knew and trusted.

“Yeon”, the Alpha rasped, eyes pleading. “Yeonnie, please, I love you, please stop” Taekwoon could see Hakyeon faltering, halting his anger and emotions raging inside him and he was fixated, watching Taekwoon’s eyes.

Relief flooded Taekwoon mind as he could finally, finally sense and feel Hakyeon in his mind and together in their bond. Hakyeon was there, which meant he could feel everything Taekwoon was feeling and vice versa. Hakyeon’s hate and anger at the Alpha’s, at everything they’ve done had caused him to lose control, but he was fighting it, he was searching for the reason, for the purpose in the first place and when he became aware of Taekwoon and Miliana, the anger dissipated.

Taekwoon was bleeding but he could tell it wasn’t fatal, Hakyeon hadn’t gone for his jugular and Taekwoon knew that somewhere inside Hakyeon had known and had fought to protect him. Hakyeon was shaking though, maybe the shock of what had happened and seeing himself through Taekwoon’s eyes too much for him, but at least he was turning back and Taekwoon could just raise his head enough to see Hakyeon crying, holding himself close before his eyes fell to Miliana on the floor, still unconscious.

She was breathing, but she was hurt badly and Taekwoon wanted to reach out and help her more than anything. Where were the rest of his team? They were supposed to get help.

Hakyeon gave a little gasping breath before he was hurrying to his feet, cradling Miliana in his arms and running. Taekwoon couldn’t find the breath to protest, black spots filled his vision and the room was spinning. Hakyeon was gone before he opened his eyes from a slow blink, but Taekwoon was not afraid.

Hakyeon was okay now, he was back to normal, he just ran because he was scared and he’ll probably run into one of my Alpha’s, they’ll help him, he’s safe.

Taekwoon didn’t know how much time had gone by when he had resurfaced, but he felt a little bit better. His fingers automatically went to his wound, but he felt it healed over for the most part and he frowned. That wasn’t normal.

He shook the thought away as he remembered Hakyeon. He needed to go after him immediately. He was off, following Hakyeon’s scent, following the scent of the blood that was still smeared all over Hakyeon.

Taekwoon found himself in the dungeons, the cold cells lined up with a narrow passageway in-between. Taekwoon felt all the previous emotions fill him at the sight of it. Hakyeon and all the other Omega’s had gone through hell here. It didn’t matter now, it really was over, he thought.

The cells were empty expect for one and as Taekwoon stepped closer he could make out the sound of sobs. At least the other Omega’s were safe now. Taekwoon took another two steps before he was in front on the cell.

He gasped as he caught sight of Hakyeon curled up in the corner, Miliana cradled to his body.

Taekwoon immediately went in, made his way over to Hakyeon.

“Hakyeon”

The other looked up at the sound of the voice, but the eyes that met Taekwoon were terrified, full of fear.

“Hakyeon, it’s me, what’s wrong? You’re okay now”, Taekwoon spoke, voice soft as to not scare the other.

“I don’t know who you are! Get away from me!”

Taekwoon was shocked, dread filling him at the words and the scared look Hakyeon was giving him. oh, no, please, no. he couldn’t have forgotten…

“Don’t come closer!”, Hakyeon cried again, curling further into the corner, visibly shaking.

Taekwoon felt tears fill his eyes at the prospect that Hakyeon was lost. “Hakyeon”, he whispered, trying, trying more than anything to communicate and talk to him through their bond, but he could feel nothing. Hakyeon wasn’t there…there was only a stark emptiness where he should have been.

And then Taekwoon let his eyes drift over Hakyeon’s body to his neck and he broke down in tears, falling to his knees in front of Hakyeon, before he was drifting his fingers over the same spot on his own neck.

Their claim marks were gone.


	13. I need Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XDXDXD

"The image of you loving me is fading away, i can't see your face, the love is being forgotten"

 

"You tell me, you’re the doctor!”

“Taekwoon, I’m sorry I don’t know.”, Hongbin’s eyes drifted to the sleeping figure on the bed before they were back on Taekwoon. “All I can think is that his mind forcibly removed all that has happened. The mind will always protect itself and because of the trauma Hakyeon went through…I’m sure his mind thought it would be best to not remember anything…especially the thing that happened you know.”

Both their eyes turned worried at Hongbin’s words. Taekwoon kept remembering the wolf, the tortured yowls and worst of all, the bloodlust in its eyes as it tore the other Alpha’s apart.

Taekwoon wanted to physically tear and burn the image out of his mind. He never wanted to think or remember Hakyeon in that way. And it hadn’t been Hakyeon anyway. It had been a part of him that was unwillingly unleashed. It was his past, his ancestors not himself.

And now. And now Hakyeon couldn’t even remember him. Taekwoon wanted to cry and sob anew at the thought that their bond had been shattered. Maybe he would never remember him again, and even if they maybe got to know each other all over again who says Hakyeon would want him again? He might make other choices.

Hongbin could clearly see the thoughts racing behind Taekwoon’s eyes. He placed steady hands on the broad shoulders, giving a comforting squeeze. “Taekwoon, I- “

“Hongbin?”

Both Hongbin and Taekwoon whipped their heads around at the sound of the soft voice, they could just make out the outline of the figure in the dark, sitting up in the bed.

“Hakyeon!”

Hongbin made to practically scramble his way over at the other but he stopped dead. “Hakyeon, you…you know you I am? You remember?”

Hakyeon looked confused for a moment before his eyes went wide, brow furrowing. “I…I don’t know, I know you and I know I’ve been staying with you for a long time now.” Hakyeon looked down, distracted, fingers fumbling with the duvet, before he looked up sharply. “Hongbin, why can’t I remember anything?”

 

Hongbin’s worried eyes reflected back to Taekwoon and he met with the same tortured stare. Hakyeon took notice of Hongbin’s stare and he followed his eyes to take in the dark figure of a man at the edge of the room, golden eyes gleaming in the dark.

Hakyeon flinched back harshly at the sight, even if he couldn’t remember anything there was something about the way those eyes looked that deeply unsettled his mind. he couldn’t think of it, no matter how he wracked his brain as he continued to stare frozenly, fearfully, at the eyes. He felt as if something was tugging at the back of his mind, shifting his already jumbled mind upside down.

He felt as if he would throw up if he stared any longer, his mind spinning at the sight of the man, who only continued to look back, eyes looking slightly off kilter. He felt a scream bubbling up in his throat and he must have been digging his fingers sharply into Hongbin’s arms, showing signs of distress because any sound could leave his mouth, Hongbin was ordering the man away.

 

Hakyeon could feel his breathing relax, the hammering of his heart slow down as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Breathing in he could smeel the room. It smelt familiar, like he knew it but from what he could remember he had never been here before. All he could remember were the-

“Hongbin”, Hakyeon called, eyes flashing open. “who was that?’

Hongbin’s face was the look of pure calmness as he took the older’s hand, squeezing softly, comfortingly.

“His name is Taekwoon”, Hongbin began, “and he saved you from the dungeons.”

Hakyeon was startled even further at the thought of that, trying to recollect his previous unsettling feeling towards the other and comparing it with this new information. That man had saved him? The same golden eyes that felt as if it was tearing his apart had been the one to rescue him from that nightmare?

“Hakyeon, I need you to tell me everything that you remember okay?”

“I…”, Hakyeon looked down to the hand wrapped in his and back to the strangely familiar and comforting face, but when he tried to physically remember Hongbin, this man he felt safe around and knew the name of, he couldn’t remember a single thing about him. It was a haunting, frightening feeling to not remember.

“I remember coming to this town for work, I had left my family and my hometown and I was walking through the streets here when I was caught. They were Alpha’s and too strong for me to struggle and then when I woke up again I was in the dungeons. I remember my time there, the Omega’s, the smell,” Hakyeon gulped, sqeezing his eyes shut, “the heat, the Alpha’s, I was, oh!” Hakyeon suddenly sat up, eyes flashing open. “Hongbin I was pregnant! Where are my children?!”

“They’re- she’s safe, don’t worry, she’s sleeping in my room.”

Hakyeon parted his lips to say something, a deep frown present, but he closed his mouth again, seemingly distracted.

“I…I don’t know what happened after that. Everything’s so mingled in my mind, I can’t make sense of it!” Hakyeon cried out in frustration, tears already slipping down his cheeks, hands shaking.

“I know, I know, I’m so sorry Hakyeon, we can stop if it’s too much for you right now okay? Do you want to rest?” Hongbin had risen to his feet to embrace the older, holding him close, running a comforting hand up and down his back.

Hakyeon bit back his sobs, head aching faintly, but he shook it in response. “No”, Hakyeon spoke, pulling back, “I think there’s more”, Hakyeon hesitated, looking at Hongbin worriedly. “Hongbin, I don’t remember you. I know I know you. And I feel safe with you. And I knew your name right away, but I can’t actually remember anything about you. We’re you one of the Omega’s that was kidnapped as well?”

Hongbin chuckled, “I was wondering how you happened to remember me, if you couldn’t remember Taekwoon.” The comment made Hakyeon frown, but he said nothing, letting Hongbin continue. “And no, no, I’m not one of those Omega’s. They’re all safe now though. Taekwoon and his – friends came to rescue all of you.”

Hakyeon frowned again, looking down, trying to process it all. His head ached even more now. “he- “ , Hakyeon began hesitantly, “Taekwoon, I mean I thought at first when I saw him just now, that he had been the Alpha that- well, you know, but I remember something else now. Something closer to the present. I remember him entering my cell…something, I don’t know what, but something had happened, and I was in my cell, with one of my children, I was naked and I thought he wanted to hurt me, or my child, or wanted to take me away or something. I was screaming at him but he looked very startled. And then…he started crying.”, Hakyeon whispered the last part, fingers fumbling with the blanket wrapped around him.

“Why did he cry Hongbin? He looked so sad.” Hakyeon frowned almost feeling sorry for the man he hardly knew. But of course he should at least be thankful to him. If he had indeed saved him from that horrid place. And not only him the other Omega’s as well. He felt like he should’ve been relieved, that he should be happy that it was over, but he couldn’t find it in himself. Instead he felt empty and hallow like something so important had gone missing in his life. Was there something more he couldn’t remember?

 

There was silence for a while, Hakyeon feeling exhausted already, but there was something else he needed to do first.

“Hongbin, I want to see my children.”

Something like worry flashed in Hongbin’s eyes, but he was quick to jump up, helping the older out of the bed and leading him to the door.

Hakyeon forced himself to take in every single detail as they stepped out of the room and into a long hallway of doors identical to the one they had just come out from.

He noticed the different smells. Hongbin’s distinct Omega one and then two Alpha scents. The one making Hakyeon’s stomach turn, the uncomfortable feeling spreading in him again and of course he knew that had to be Taekwoon’s. And the other which was familiar somehow too. Maybe it was Hongbin’s mate? Hakyeon took notice that the other hadn’t actually told him anything about who he was and how Hakyeon knew him. Was he avoiding the answer? Was he keeping something from him on purpose?

 

They stepped through a door then and Hakyeon was immediately hit with the smell of another little Alpha. But this scent was anything but intimidating to Hakyeon. Instead he immediately knew, before he could even see her, that it was his daughter.

Yes, he had had a daughter.

Hongbin led him to the large cot, she was sleeping as Hongbin had said and Hakyeon stared down at the tiny face, peaceful in her sleep. He felt marginally better knowing she was safe as well, but he still couldn’t remember much about her. He only felt the fierce need to protect her and keep her safe. He loved her he felt that definitely but he couldn’t remember.

“Where are the other?”, Hakyeon asked.

Hongbin had that worried looked again and Hakyeon gulped fearing already what the other would say.

“Hakyeon, you went through a lot, for any unborn children to be born and be healthy for that matter is a miracle.”, Hongbin began, and Hakyeon wa already turning away, pacing the room, a whimper leaving his lips.

“You had two boys as well, but they didn’t make it Hakyeon, I’m so sorry.”, Hongbin whispered, laying a hand on the elder’s shoulder.

Hakyeon was already crying, spilling tears, mourning his children he didn’t even know.

Hakyeon shook himself from Hongbin’s hold, turning away. Nothing made sense and Hakyeon felt like he would certainly o mad. It didn’t even make sense how this person knew of everything, Hongbin hadn’t been there? Hakyeon swept another frustrated hand through his hair, pacing up and down the room, but the sight of his daughter, shifting in her sleep, waking up made him stop.

He leaned over the cot, stretching his hand out to trail his fingers over her cheek softly. He had no memories of her other than the memory of Taekwoon stepping into his cell and him, himself trying to protect his child from him, afraid that Taekwoon would take her from him.

He scoffed suddenly, retracting his hand and feeling a bitter burn in his throat. He was stepping away, tugging a hand through his hair in frustration. “I can’t even remember my own child! I don’t even know what her name is!”

Before Hongbin could speak, Hakyeon was storming out the door, slamming it closed behind him. He wanted to get away before Hongbin could find him and one of the closed doors was bound to be open, he just had to slip through and lock it. He needed time to sort things out.

Running down the hall he picked a random identical door and turned the knob, sighing in relief when it indeed opened for him.

Hakyeon breathed out heavily once he had closed the door, and turned the lock, resting his forehead on the cool surface and closing his eyes.

“Hakyeon?”

The Omega gasped in shock, whipping around to face the voice. That soft, sweet voice. Hakyeon wanted to cry at the sound of it although he had no idea why. The golden eyes that had made him feel so inexplicably strange and frightened just earlier; now held something else. A deep sadness and longing Hakyeon hadn’t seen earlier in the dark. The image of the man crying on his knees before him, flashed through Hakyeon’s mind and the Omega took a step forward drawn to the golden eyes.


	14. I'd rather go back to the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are quiet lol tell me how you guy feel about the development of the story I love to hear from you all it's makes me so happy XD

Taekwoon’s eyes were wide, surprised at the sight of Hakyeon, tears falling down the older’s face as he turned around, bewildered.

“Hakyeon, why are you crying?”

The Omega had taken a step towards him, eyes looking as if he was in a trance but the words seemed to have shaken him out of it. He looked startled himself and it took a moment for him to compose himself and actually speak.

At least he didn’t look terrified of Taekwoon like he had before. Taekwoon felt his heart clench as he remembered how terrified Hakyeon had looked, not only in the cell the other day, but just earlier when he had woken up. It was just another reminder that Hakyeon, his Omega, his mate, was gone from him.

“I’m sorry.”, Hakyeon began, falling over his words as he backtracked, the sound of his back hitting the closed door startling him once more.

“I didn’t know where I was going and I just needed to get away for a bit, I just tried this door randomly, I’m sorry.”, he apologized again.

Taekwoon’s eyes softened and more than anything he wanted to comfort Hakyeon now. He wanted to step forward and take him into his arms, run his fingers through the pretty brown hair. But of course that would only startle the other completely.

Instead he kept his distance. “You don’t have to apologize Hakyeon, this is your home too.”

The Omega looked up sharply at the words, a frown forming in his brows as he studied the Alpha’s expression. Everyone here seemed so sincere, but he was finding it difficult to trust when he could hardly remember any of them.

“I know I’ve stayed here for some time. Hongbin didn’t actually tell me any of it, he only asked me what I could remember, but besides the fact that I know him, even if I can’t remember it, the smells here are all familiar, the rooms, even this one.”

“Do I smell familiar to you?”, Taekwoon asked.

Hakyeon looked up to the Alpha’s eyes, shocked at the intensity there. Why did the Alpha keep looking at him as if his world had just ended?

“I-“, Hakyeon hesitated, trying to figure out for himself how the other smelt to him. He knew the other made him feel strange, unsettled, yet at the same time Hakyeon could feel a pull, a strange yearning towards the other. He frowned at himself. What is wrong with me? Rather shoving his thoughts away, they were messed up and mingled anyway right now so he certainly couldn’t trust them, the Omega decided to rely on his wolf instinct for now, concentrating on the Alpha’s scent.

Hakyeon retaliated violently when he had closed his eyes, breathing Taekwoon’s scent in and had felt an immediate warmth spread throughout his body. Hakyeon’s eyes flashed open wide, a red blush already spreading across his cheeks.

“Oh”, Hakyeon half exclaimed. He was attracted to the Alpha?

Hakyeon let his eyes draw up to meet the gaze of the golden eyes. Taekwoon could see the uncertainty there, but still taking in the red cheeks and the startled expression of the other it was clear that Hakyeon could still feel the attraction between them. Taekwoon felt himself breathe a sigh of relief. Even if Hakyeon’s mind couldn’t remember him, his wolf still could and that was a start.

Taekwoon was startled from his thoughts when Hakyeon spoke again. “When you took me from the dungeons, that…that wasn’t the first time we had met was it?”, Hakyeon asked.

Taekwoon smiled softly, although the Omega could detect a slight sadness there. “No it wasn’t. We’ve known each other for almost a year, Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon was back to frowning again and Taekwoon sighed at the sight. He’d see a lot more of that from now on. “Right”, he said, fidgeting with his fingers, “I’m sorry”, he said next looking at Taekwoon now, “you saved me from that hell the least I could do is remember you.”

Taekwoon stepped forward, placing a hand on the Omega and Hakyeon jumped slightly at the touch, the Alpha letting his hand slip away again. It was clear Hakyeon wasn’t ready for any touches yet.

“Hakyeon.”, Taekwoon began, voice so soft and caring that the Omega felt inexplicable emotions bubble up inside him. “Hakyeon”, Taekwoon repeated until the Omega met his gaze. “You don’t have to apologize. This isn’t your fault. None of it. You were captured and you’ve had a horrible past year and a half and this past week especially okay? It isn’t your fault that you can’t remember. I’m confident with time your memories will come back. It’s only been a day and you need lots of rest, you’ll be fine.”

Hakyeon stared at Alpha, letting the comforting words sink in and he was startled when he felt tears slip down his cheeks. He felt anything but okay, but somehow the strong, sure gaze and the assuring words made Hakyeon feel safe, as if everything would be okay. Hakyeon sat down heavily on the floor, legs suddenly too tired to keep himself up anymore and Taekwoon was immediately at his side, kneeling before him, careful to not touch the other in case it would only upset him.

“I feel like I’m going mad.”, Hakyeon whispered to the other, his face buried in his hands. “I couldn’t even remember my child, hell I can’t even remember her name!”

Taekwoon gasped softly. More than anything he was sure that Hakyeon would’ve remembered Miliana. She had been his sole purpose throughout the whole ordeal, he had wanted to protect her, that’s why he had turned in the first place.

Taekwoon placed a gentle hand on Hakyeon’s hair, petting softly. “Miliana.”, he spoke and Hakyeon raised his head slowly. Taekwoon continued at the questioning eyes. “Her name is Miliana. She’s almost six months old, but she’s developed quickly. She can already walk, although she’s still a little wobbly.” Hakyeon’s eyes lit up at the words and Taekwoon felt himself smile, glad he could at least give Hakyeon some kind of happiness with the state he was in. “Her first word was Yeon.”

Hakyeon tilted his head in curiosity. “Yeon?”

“I-uhh we called you that. A nickname.”, Taekwoon explained, dipping his head down to hide the slight blush.

Hakyeon smiled and Taekwoon was struck at the sight. He felt like he had just seen a glimpse of the Hakyeon he knew. “I feel like I’ve missed those six months.”

The previous smile was gone and instead Hakyeon was wiping at his tears. “You haven’t. You were there every moment Hakyeon, and you love her very much.”

“Thank you.”, Hakyeon spoke, voice breaking and another flow of tears followed, the sobs seemingly uncontrollable now.

Taekwoon inched closer, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon’s shoulders and pressing the Omega close to him, hands petting him soothingly as he cried. “It’s okay.”, Taekwoon whispered over and over again until Hakeyon calmed down. “You’re safe now.”

Hakyeon gave an embarrassed smile when he had wiped his tears away, Taekwoon arms sliding off as they both sat back. “You need some rest, you must be exhausted.”

Hakyeon nodded and the Alpha helped him to his feet. “When you wake up I promise we’ll fill you in on the things you can’t remember.”

Hakyeon nodded again and looked around the room. “Do you mind if I sleep here? It’s just that the other room smells so empty and this one…it smells like home.”

Surprise was evident in Taekwoon’s eyes but he smiled warmly, nodding before stepping out of the room, allowing Hakyeon some well-deserved rest.

He was still smiling when he had pulled the door closed and turned from it. This room was their bedroom.

 

“What do you think should I do?”

“Taekwoon, you need to tell him about everything. He’ll be furious and hurt if he finds out later on you’ve left things out, not to mention the fact that it’d be even harder for him to trust you then and that’s the last thing you want now.”

Taekwoon sighed, dreading already what was to come. He knew how upset Hakyeon will be when he found out about what happened, that he, the wolf, had killed the Alpha’s and had nearly hurt him and Miliana as well.

“As for your relationship, that’s entirely your choice, Taekwoon hyung.”

“It’ll make him uncomfortable knowing we were mated, maybe I should only tell him we were close?”

Hongbin smiled and gave a shrug of his shoulders. And before Taekwoon could say anything more, the said Omega cleared his throat suggestively.

Taekwoon whipped around just in time to see a sleepy Hakyeon enter, eyes still dazed with sleep. The soft murmured “hello’s” were drowned out by the sudden outcall of Hakyeon’s name and a flash of blue hair whirring past.

Both Taekwoo and Hongbin gave a collective gasp when they caught sight of Wonshik, tightly wrapping his arms around the Omega.

“Pabo!”, Hongbin immediately scolded, tugging at his mates arm urgently. “You’ll overwhelm him! He doesn’t remember you!”

Much to all three’s surprise Hakyeon chuckled, patting Wonshik on the back. “That’s okay, it seems the sleep has done me good. My head has become a lot clearer, I remember things about this house now. I remember you Hongbin, and you Wonshik.”, and he gave the pair a warm smile.

Wonshik let go eventually and Hakyeon let his gaze drift to the other unmistakable presence in the room, eyes almost guilty as they met the golden ones.

“I’m sorry Taekwoon-shi, I still don’t remember anything about you though.”

Taekwoon retaliated at Hakyeon’s choice of words. Taekwoon-shi? Earlier he had been Taekwoon. And shit, not ever before had Hakyeon even called him that, not when he had spoken his name for the first time even.

“About earlier too.”, Hakyeon continued, and Taekwoon felt himself frown deeply at the almost cold, indifferent voice Hakyeon used, “I’m sorry I was a bit overcome with emotions and I wasn’t thinkning.”

Taekwoon’s gaze snapped up immediate and he felt an anger burn underneath his skin. Why would Hakyeon even feel the need to apologize about something like that? What was going through his head? Was he rejecting his feelings that he may have discovered, rejecting the way Taekwoon smelt to him? Maybe he had remembered Taekwoon and chose to reject him? Taekwoon felt his hands shake with fear, the cold, hard pain gripping at his heart, threatening to make his gasp out. Oh, no, no, no. he wouldn’t be able to live with Hakyeon choosing willingly to forget him. he couldn’t-

“Taekwoon-shi?”, came Hakyeon’s concerned voice this time and Taekwoon wanted to scoff.

“It’s fine Hakyeon.”, Taekwoon replied curtly, lips pressed into a thin line.

Hakyeon seemed startled at the cold reaction and the Alpha watched his eyes turn wide and slip away from his with guilt.

There was a collective awkward silence for a while before Hongbin cleared his throat and clapped his hands together. “Right, so this will be easier now that you can remember more.”, the Omega grinned and Hakyeon nodded, sitting himself down at the counter.

Taekwoon listened intently as their past, their memories were played over for Hakyeon, watching with dedication the emotions that played on the Omega’s features. Here and there he’d find himself filling in missing memories that Hongbin couldn’t tell and Hakyeon and his eyes would meet for a tense moment before they drifted back to the table again. Taekwoon felt himself grow tense the closer they got to the present and he found himself almost reluctant to talk and tell Hakyeon what had happened.

Hongbin and Wonshik had both not been at the scene and Taekwoon was forced to speak in the soft, careful voice. Hakyeon as Taekwoon had expected did not take it well and the Alpha felt physical hurt at having to break the news to the other. His earlier impulsive anger was completely forgotten and Taekwoon only felt remorse for the crumpled expression on his Omega’s face.

“I’m a cold, blooded murderer.”, Hakyeon spoke, his face that of clear disgust. Hongbin was quick to comfort him with reassuring hands and words. “That wasn’t you Hakyeon, you had no control over yourself. And think of all the horrible things those Alpha’s had done not only to you, but all the other Omega’a as well. You were protecting what was important to you.”

Hakyeon only nodded and Taekwoon could tell he hadn’t taken any of the words in, simply letting them wash over him. He’d beat himself up for days to come, Hakyeon was too good.

“What happened then?”, Hakyeon asked, closing his eyes causing Hongbin to quiet down and sit.

“After all the Alpha were gone, you thought I was a threat to you and Miliana. By then I guess you’d already lost yourself. You didn’t recognize me, you couldn’t communicate with me. All you probably smelt was Alpha and to you that had indicated a threat. You tried to attack me, but I think deep down you still knew who I was and you didn’t hit my jugular, you missed by some inches.” Taekwoon instinctively let his hand trail over the faint scar down his neck and he heard Hakyeon gasp loudly.

The Omega had followed his hand and had seen the injury. “That was me?”, he asked in disbelief, hands shaking slightly as they almost reached out to the Alpha.

Taekwoon offered a small smile, bowing his head once in affirmation. “I was fine Hakyeon. I healed quickly as you can see. Please don’t feel responsible.”

“Don’t feel responsible?”, the Omega repeated with wide eyes. “I almost killed you! Apparently I severely hurt my own daughter as well! And I killed four Alpha’s, three other severely injured? What does that make me?!”

Hakyeon was crying out, angry tears brimming his eyes and he stood from his chair. “I need some fresh air.”, he said quickly before he was practically running out of the kitchen.

 

Taekwoon sighed, slumping forward and letting his head fall onto his arms. He felt Wonshik patting his back in sympathy. “I knew he would take it this bad.”, the Alpha mumbled, the words muffled by his arms. “He’ll blame himself for everything.”

“But no one was hurt permanently. We’re all fine, he didn’t actually do anything.”

Taekwoon raised his head to give a patronizing look at the Omega. “Except kill those Alpha’s. It doesn’t matter that they were scum, he still wouldn’t have killed them.”

“He killed some of them before.”, Hongbin reasoned, voice soft. “Why isn’t he upset about that?”

“Maybe it’s because that was before he had met any of us. He didn’t think he’d escape in the first place. He probably thought he’d die trying. This situation was different”

Hongbin sighed and rested his head onto Wonshik’s shoulder, his mate immediate moving to wrap his arms around his Omega and press a kiss to his hair. “Should any of us go check on him?”

Taekwoon shook his head. “Let’s give him some privacy.”

 

It was almost an hour later that Hakyeon finally walked back into the kitchen, this time with a smiling Miliana at his hip.

The girl was of course ecstatic to have her mother back and Hakyeon’s love was immediately reflected when he looked at her. It had been hard to truly feel his love for his daughter when he couldn’t remember her, but finally some memories were clear and Hakyeon had felt such relief when he had went to fetch her from her crib and he saw her arms opening automatically for him. An immediate rush of emotion had hit him and along with it countless memories of holding his baby girl.

“I saw the marks on her body.”, was the first thing Hakyeon spoke. “It was hard to believe everything you were telling me and I think it finally sunk in when I saw it. Your scar as well.” And Hakyeon lifted his eyes to Taekwoon, again guilt filling those pretty brown eyes. Taekwoon really rather wanted to see something else reflected in those eyes. He wanted Hakyeon to look at him with trust and care and love.

“Appa.”, the outcall broke Taekwoon from his thoughts and he gave an immediate smile when he saw the little hands grabbing at the general direction he was standing.

Hakyeon’s reaction was almost comical. Eyes wide, flustered as he watched Miliana call out for Taekwoon again, reaching forward with her body towards him.

“Appa!”, she called out more urgent now, her little body wriggling in her attempt.

“Miliana why would you call him appa?”, Hakyeon reprimanded. She turned to look at Hakyeon, head tilting cutely before she was back to staring at the Alpha.

“Appa.”

Hakyeon watched on with wide eyes as Taekwoon stepped forward and took the girl from Hakyeon, letting her settle happily in his arms. Hakyeon was momentarily mesmerized by the intense happiness with which Taekwoon looked at his daughter and he felt a little gasp leave his lips at the bright smile.

Taekwoon looked right at home with his daughter at the Alpha’s hip and Hakyeon for a fleeting moment had the thought that Taekwoon would make a prefect farther for his child. The Omega shook his head incredulously and turned his attention back to his daughter.

Her little hand was resting on Taekwoon’s cheek and she turned to Hakyeon. “Appa”, she said again. Taekwoon flushed, dipping his head in embarrassment and Hakyeon stared with his mouth open in disbelief.

She pointed at Hakyeon, “Eomma”, leaving her lips before she patted Taekwoon’s cheek again. “Appa”

“Kiss”, she spoke next.

Hakyeon let his disbelieving gaze drift to Taekwoon before he voiced his concern.

“Taekwoon, is there something I should know?”

The Alpha sighed heavily, breathing out harshly as if the embarrassment was too much. The bright red cheeks were definitely evidence of it. He looked up slowly to Hakyeon’s eyes, keeping the deep brown eyes locked.

“We were mated Hakyeon.


	15. Baby  Bye, Bye, Bye

“This isn’t fair”, Taekwoon whined, his expression somewhat childlike and Hongbin had to suppress a chuckle at the pout forming on his Alpha’s lips. Although all the Omega could do was give a sympathetic pat on the Alpha’s shoulder.

“I know”, he murmured, trying to take his baby away from Taekwoon’s arms and finally be able to hold HIS child.

Before he could successfully transfer the little bundle of cuteness, Taekwoon spoke up again. “It’s been three weeks, Hongbin-ah!”, the older whined again, nuzzling against the baby in his arms.

The Alpha caught sight of Hongbin’s expression though and tucked the baby tighter against him, eyes apologetic and pleading at the same time.

“Five more minutes, please”, Taekwoon pleaded and Hongbin huffed sitting back into his chair.

“Hakyeon doesn’t allow me to touch Miliana anymore. I’m deprived. Besides you have two, where’s Sanghyuk?”

Hongbin gave him a rather unimpressed face. “Because I have two kids doesn’t mean I like to share them! And Sanghyuk is taking a nap with Wonshik.”, he replied.

Taekwoon smiled softly and let his gaze drift to Kaehleb in his arms, the boy sleeping soundly. “Hakyeon gives me this suspicious look each time I either approach him or Miliana”, the Alpha suddenly looked up from the baby and jumped back to their previous conversation. “I don’t know what to do.”

Hongbin sighed. As much as he wanted to joke around and maybe lift the mood for Taekwoon, there wasn’t much he could do. It had been three weeks since Hakyeon had woken up, since he had recollected most of his thoughts and memories and three weeks since he had found out he had been mated to Taekwoon, but still the Omega had not remembered a single thing about his mate, not that they were mates anymore in the actual sense. It hurt Taekwoon more than he let up and Hongbin felt pity swell as he watched the older look down at his child. Not only was he deprived from his mate, but essentially from his child as well.

It must be horrible to have to look at Hakyeon day after day, have his presence and scent around him, but have this aching emptiness where the lively Omega should have been.

Hongbin sighed again. “Well we had three options, two now, since telling him everything didn’t seem to work, although I still think you should really tell him about your relationship, he needs to remember you after all.”

Taekwoon shook his head, adamant. This hadn’t been the first time Hongbin had suggested talking to the Omega about all the little details of their bond but Taekwoon wouldn’t dare. Not with the apprehensive stares Hakyeon gave him since he had found out they had been mated. “He already feels strange around me Hongbin I can’t worsen that. And each time I come near him you can clearly see he’d rather not have me there. His wolf still remembers me and it’s still attracted to me, he knows that and I think he feels sort of obligated to reciprocate but he can’t remember anything about me, so what is he supposed to do? Think about he must feel. He doesn’t know me, I’m essentially a stranger to him”

Hongbin frowned disapprovingly. A couple of days ago he had tried to convince the Alpha to do it and he had gotten the exact same response.

“Well that only leaves two options then. Either he will regain his memory of you when you claim him as part of the pack or when you claim him as your mate again.”

The Omega had stated it so matter of factly but Taekwoon felt himself blush, head dipping low. “The decision to become part of our pack again is up to him and I’m sure he needs more time for that.”

“He remembers us now so he knows he belongs here and he had been here and that were his family, so he’d want to…you just have to ask him, you’re the Head Alpha of our pack.”

Hongbin raised his brow challengingly, but Taekwoon could only breathe out harshly. “He hardly says two words to me. And for the other one… that definitely won’t be happening.”

“I’ve told you, maybe you should recreate some of the scenarios that you and Hakyeon hyung have spent together, it might stir up his memories and I’m sure he’d anyway just fall in love with you all over again hyung”, Hongbin grinned as watched as the tips of Taekwoon’s ears turned red.

“That’s not to say.”, he murmured softly and Hongbin had to chuckle at the Alpha’s embarrassment. “He’s different with me around anyway. He’s so careful. I hate it”, the Alpha suddenly spoke loudly and he raised his head, eyes sad and dark, pain evident in the golden irises that seemed to have lost its pretty gleam in the light. “He’s lost his fire. That’s the thing that drew me in in the first place, what I fell in love with. He was so beautiful, so fiery and passionate and it was like he was the sun, drawing me closer, shining and I felt like I was burning when I was close to him, but I didn’t mind the slightest.”, Taekwoon huffed a breath when he had finished talking, his eyes far away in the distance, the dull ache in his heart ever present, the stark, cold emptiness of his bond the worst of it all though and Taekwoon could swear he felt the place on his neck where his claim mark had been, burn unpleasantly.

Hongbin had grown silent at the surprising talk of his usually quiet Alpha and he d his fingers over the counter as he let his mind drift away as well. Hakyeon was back to normal for the most part, he was acting like himself around the kids, laughing, glowing again. Around him and Wonshik he was the close friend he had always been, bickering and gossiping, remembering them mostly as a feeling of family and familiarity, but with Taekwoon – there was a definite change and Hongbin could clearly see the fire and light in the Omega’s eyes dim when he saw or sensed the Alpha. Hongbin knew he was feeling something, but it seemed Hakyeon wanted to retract himself from it.

“What if it doesn’t work?’, Taekwoon spoke, voice so soft it was barely a whisper, he was looking down and away, but Hongbin could hear the slight hoarseness in his voice and knew the Alpha was fighting back tears.

“What?”, Hongbin asked, startled out of his thoughts.

“If he still doesn’t remember even after I try to claim him as my mate again.”

The Omega drew in a sharp breath through his teeth, the thought only occurring to him now. He had been so positive that Hakyeon would remember especially if he could recall everyone else now, but the thought was planted in his mind as well.

Hongbin shook his head, forcing the negative thoughts away. “Don’t think such things”, he gently reprimanded, squeezing a hand to Taekwoon’s shoulder. “We first try our options we have then after that we can think about what to do next, okay?”

Taekwoon nodded solemnly before pressing a kiss to Kaehleb’s forehead and handing the baby over to the Omega. “You should go put him down and rest with Wonshik and your kids.”

Hongbin nodded, although he didn’t really want to leave the Alpha on his own right now, but he obeyed and walked out, just catching the sad eyes wet with unshed tears.

 

Taekwoon rested against the wall of the hallway. He could smell Hakyeon in the room right next to him, Miliana with the Omega as well. He took a deep breath before he opened his eyes and shrugged off the wall, stepping closer to the door.

The Alpha was met with the sight of Hakyeon standing against the window wall, Miliana in his arms, the Omega rocking her from side to side, probably to get her to nap. Taekwoon was brought back to the moment where he had been the one to rock Miliana to sleep and Hakyeon had come into the room. The Omega’s soft eyes was the first thing he had caught sight of and even if it hadn’t been the first time he had seen the older it was still first time they had interacted and Taekwoon had been captivated from then on.

He remembered how bashful he felt when Hakyeon had found him holding his child, looking at her as if she had been his own, but instead the Omega had smiled and welcomed it. He still remembered Hakyeon’s words that he spoke.

“You’ll spoil her”

Hakyeon was shocked to say the least as his gaze snapped up to Taekwoon. The Alpha offered a small smile as he stepped through the door, closing it silently behind him.

Hakyeon looked away almost instantly and Taekwoon felt a flash of irritancy. When would the Omega stop being so hesitant around him?

The Omega’s eyes had shied away but he at least answered. “She starts crying the moment I put her down”, he spoke, still swaying her in his arms.

Taekwoon stepped closer and Hakyeon’s eyes flashed up warily but he made no move to shy away or say something.

“She’s quite used to sleeping in my arms, you always told me I spoiled her”, Taekwoon spoke, giving another step closer so that he was only arms length away.

“Can I?”, he asked then, expression and hands soft in their offer.

Hakyeon was looking at him with again, perplexed as he considered. He said nothing though when he actually handed Miliana over and Taekwoon took her happily in his arms, grateful to finally spend some time with his daughter even if she was half asleep.

They were silent for quite a while, Hakyeon distracting himself with packing away Miliana’s clothes. He could probably feel the Alpha’s eyes on him as he moved around the room, but he still would not speak a word and finally Taekwoon couldn’t take the tension anymore.

“Are you doing alright? Do you feel at home?”

Hakyeon looked up startled that the Alpha had finally spoken. He looked flustered for a bit under the Alpha’s intense gaze and he fiddled with a dress he was folding before he answered.

“I’m much better thank you. Each day I think I remember more and more and things fall in place. And I feel like this is where I belong, everything smells familiar.”

Taekwoon smiled not looking away from his mate. “That’s good, I’m glad Hakyeon.”

Hakyeon looked flustered once again, but Taekwoon was glad to see the pretty brown eyes had warmed up and softened and Hakyeon gave a small smile in reply.

“I’m sorry if I made things awkward for you when I told you about us, Hakyeon…you seem to…avoid the topic, but I wanted to tell you rather than you not knowing and maybe remembering and well…that would have been unfair to you.”

Hakyeon frowned, hands faltering and only a few seconds passed before he sat down on the bed, looking almost cross.

“I don’t understand.”, he said suddenly and Taekwoon was surprised by the intensity with which he spoke. It was probably the most emotion he had shown in front of Taekwoon since everything had happened.

The Omega was wringing his hands, his face pure frustration. “I remember everything, the only thing a little hazy still is when I turned and…and all that had happened then.”, the Omega hesitated slightly before continuing. “But you…the most important thing I should have remembered…it’s just blank and empty and I’m trying Taekwoon, but I can’t…I can’t find you” The Omega’s voice cracked with emotion and Taekwoon was shocked at the tears that threatened to spill over the pretty brown eyes he had been watching.

He had no idea that Hakyeon had been wanting to remember their bond, that he had been searching really and seeing the Omega so affected now only confused him.

“I…I didn’t know it was bothering you this much.”, Taekwoon stuttered, completely lost in thought at the way Hakyeon seemed so distressed.

Hakeyon scoffed looking the Alpha’s way. “It’s not like I like seeing you in pain.”

“What do you mean?”, Taekwoon asked, his fingers almost automatically clutching Miliana tighter.

“I see the way you look at me Taekwoon. And even if it wasn’t for that I can think it in; how someone would feel when they saw their mate but their partner couldn’t remember them. It’s written all over your face how much this hurts you and how much you miss your partner.”

Taekwoon kept silent, eyes falling to the ground. “Don’t say it like it’s not you.”, he whispered, eyes reserved and sad.

Hakyeon looked over at the Alpha, frowning again. “It doesn’t feel like it’s me though. I can’t remember Taekwoon while you hold all these memories of us together. And I feel it. My wolf yearns for you, I smell you and I practically want to run to you and tell you how much I’ve missed you but I can’t do that can I? Not when I don’t even know who you are.”

Taekwoon held his mate’s eyes and Hakyeon was startled at the tears that were brimming at the golden gaze. “You miss me?”, Taekwoon spoke, the emotion catching in his throat and Hakyeon felt his heart ache at the sight of the Alpha looking at him so lovingly, so longingly.

“I…”, Hakyeon faltered, not sure what to say to this man that wanted to give so much to him while he was unable to give anything back. “I’m sorry.”, he began, shifting closer to the Alpha.

The Omega placed a hand over Taekwoon’s, giving a comforting squeeze. “I’m sorry”, he said again watching as a tear slid down the Alpha’s face. Taekwoon dipped his head down, hair falling over to shy his tears away.

A warm hand came to rest on his cheek and he looked up to pretty brown eyes and golden skin hovering above him. Taekwoon’s eyes widened at the tears brimming at the brown eyes as well.

Hakyeon smiled sadly, lifting the Alpha’s face with his warm hand. “See, I feel what you feel. It hurts me too when you feel pain. I don’t know why because we’re not bonded but still I can sense you even when I don’t remember you.”

Taekwoon placed a hand over Hakyeon’s, fingers curling in and linking as they simply looked at one another. He traced his fingers down the Omega’s arm then and up over the shoulder to trace a line at the Omega’s neck where their claim marks had been.

Hakyeon blinked slowly, lashes glistening with the unshed tears before he opened them again. “I’ll try more”, he spoke softly, his other hand coming to pet through the dark locks.

“It’s not your fault Hakyeon. I don’t want to see you in pain either.”, the Alpha replied.

Hakyeon gave a slight smile, knowing that it was no use saying that as it was inevitable.

“There’s actually something I want to try, it might work, or help, maybe”, Taekwoon spoke after they had sat in silence for a while.

Hakyeon tilted his head in question. “You said you feel at home right? And that you feel like you belong here and this is your family?”

Hakyeon nodded warily. “I could claim you again then. As part of our pack I mean.”, Taekwoon said quickly when Hakyeon had widened his eyes in shock.

The Omega sat back onto the bed, thinking. “If that’s alright with you, of course. And we could always wait until you feel comfortable with it.”

Hakyeon looked up to the Alpha before shaking his head. “No, you can do it. I want to be part of our family.”, the Omega said.

Taekwoon smiled, stood with Miliana, the girl sleeping steadily in his arms now, and put her down gently in the middle of the bed before he went to go sit next to Hakyeon, eyes expectant.

Hakyeon widened his eyes once again. “Oh, now?”

“Why not, if you’re okay with it?”

Hakyeon nodded after a couple of seconds contemplation. Taekwoon leaned in, he could feel Hakyeon’s heartbeat race at the closenesss and tenseness of the moment. He smiled at the tense response. He placed his hands on Hakyeon’s shoulders, “relax”, he breathed into the Omega’s ear and he could feel the older shiver in his hold. “It won’t hurt”, he spoke afterwards. He could feel the Omega shaky breath over his shoulder, the slim fingers clutching onto his arms. Taekwoon closed his eyes for a moment savouring the feeling of having Hakyeon close again for the first time in more than three weeks. He let his nose skim over the Omega’s neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. Oh how he had missed this.

Taekwoon knew he couldn’t delay it any longer, yet he was a little scared that it would do nothing to help remember Hakyeon about them. His eyes flicked over the piece of skin where he would bite and he felt his canines slip out instinctively.

Hakyeon was still breathing patiently over his shoulder and the Alpha placed a quick kiss to the golden skin before he bit down, teeth digging in to find the nerves and latching onto them when he had found them. Hakeyon gasped in his ear, clutching the Alpha closer to him. It was over quickly, but Taekwoon watched fascinated as the skin healed over and a faint little pink scar was left, as if he was seeing it for the first time. He traced his finger over the line, wishing he could bite over it again and turn it silver, but that would have to wait…or it might never even happen.

He pulled back then, watching, taking stock of the brown eyes blown wide with the adrenaline rush of being bitten, and the flushed cheeks. “Do you feel the pack now?”

Hakyeon hummed eyes far away as he took notice of the warmth of family finally surrounding him. He could sense Hongbin, Wonshik and even Taekwoon too. He could feel their energy, their presence was there and it felt wonderful to be surrounded with it.

“I feel all of you yes.”, Hakyeon spoke, a little breathless and he looked up to Taekwoon then. “I don’t…I don’t remember anything new though.”, he said then, knowing Taekwoon wanted to ask and was hoping.

He could catch the little flash of sadness in the Alpha’s eyes, but Taekwoon put on a smile either way, patting the Omega’s shoulder’s.

“That’s okay, Hakyeon, I’m just happy you’re part of our pack officially, again.”

Hakyeon only nodded, letting his hands fall to his lap. Taekwoon sighed, making to get up but the Omega caught his wrist. “You don’t have to go.”

Taekwoon frowned. “Don’t you want to rest now?”

“You can stay here as well. It’s your room anyway. Well our room, technically.”, Hakyeon said, smiling softly.

“Who-?”

Hakyeon chuckled and Taekwoon was for a moment dazed at the pretty sound he hadn’t heard for a long time.

“Hongbin told me.”

Taekwoon couldn’t help but chuckle himself as he nodded. “Of course yes, who else.”

Hakyeon scooted up the bed, lying down on one side next to Miliana. Taekwoon wondered for a moment if Hakyeon unconsciously knew this is how they had always slept nights. Hakyeon watched him attentively as he sank down on the other side, lying on his side to look at Hakyeon as well.

They stayed like that, simply gazing at the other but when Taekwoon eventually let his eyes slip closed he felt a hand wrap over his, fingers entwining. He squeezed gently, letting Hakyeon know he was acknowledging the touch.

“Hakyeon?”

“Hmm?”

“Please don’t leave me”


	16. Your eyes

Hongbin turned to Wonshik, grin ready on his lips. “Did you feel that?”

Wonshik returned the smile, bouncing Kaehleb on his leg. “Yes.”

“Do you think-?”, Hongbin began, tailing off as he stared over at their closed bedroom door.

“I’m not sure. I hope so, of course, but I don’t know Hongbin.”

“Hmm”, the Omega hummed, “We’ll find out sooner or later. I’m glad we can at least feel Hakyeon in the pack now, I missed his warm, lively presence you know.”

“I know yes. I’m glad he’s doing much better now as well.”, Wonshik glanced over at his mate, enjoying the sight of his Omega cradling their son in his arms as Hongbin hummed in reply. He felt warmth prickle at his heart, the sense of family so fulfilling in the privacy and closure of their bedroom.

“You make such a good eomma.”, Wonshik spoke, eyes crinkling as he smiled at his mate.

Hongbin gave a playful glare. “Please, you’re the mother hen here.”

“Excuse me who’s the Omega and who’s the Alpha?”, Wonshik shot back, grinning.

Hongbin chuckled. “Hmm, now you’re claiming to be the dominant one?”

Wonshik scoffed, poking Hongbin at his side. “It’s still nice seeing you with our children”, he said then, voice earnest.

Hongbin gave a genuine smile then. “It is. I’m so happy to have my two beautiful baby boys, and handsome Appa Wonshik with me.”

Wonshik leaned in to give his mate a kiss, lips soft and sweet, the love exchanged in the simple gesture evident in the wide smiles that spread with their lips so close. Wonshik let his nose skim along the Omega’s cheek and up his jaw. “I love you”, he whispered when he came to Hongbin’s ear. He rested his head on Hongbin’s shoulder, the Omega’s free hand coming to play with the dark blue strands.

Wonshik let his eyes flit down to their son’s, Hyuk huddled, fast asleep in Hongbin’s arms, while Kaehleb was watching his brother curiously, cradled in Wonshik’s lap.

“I want our entire family to be complete now.”, Hongbin spoke then, following Wonshik’s gaze. “I want Taekwoon to have his family and happiness back again. I want to see him smile.”

Wonshik hummed in reply, coming to pet down Hongbin’s hair where Hyuk had pulled on it earlier. “Me too, Binnie. I don’t want to see him hurt any longer. I want him to feel what we’re feeling right now.”

Hongbin lifted his gaze to Wonshik, eyes intense and sincere and Wonshik faltered at the sight. It was rare that Hongbin was so open in showing his true emotions. “I’m so happy I met this strong, loving, honest Alpha. Thank you for finding me.”

 

The piercing sharp scream woke Taekwoon from his sleep. The Alpha started, sitting up, breathing heavily as he was ripped from the peaceful sleep, the most peaceful he had slept since- oh that’s why.

Taekwoon found the source of the scream and memories of the previous night came flooding in as he caught sight of the pretty brown eyes meeting him in the dark dawn of a winter’s morning. He relaxed immediately and he saw, just as quick as the scream had come, Miliana had settled back into her sleep again. She must have had a nightmare…I wonder if she ever dreams of that day?

Taekwoon forced the thought from his mind, supressing a shiver and looked back up only to find the brown eyes still locked on him. They seemed apprehensive again and Taekwoon feared that Hakyeon had gone right back to being careful and restrained around him.

“Don’t-“ Taekwoon said suddenly and the Omega frowned.

“Don’t push me away again.”, Taekwoon answered, softly this time, voice barely a whisper.

The Omega gave a pained look before abruptly turning around, his back to the Alpha.

“Hakyeon.”, the pleading voice came and the Omega felt the urge to cry. He had come to feel many things lately that he wasn’t actually feeling but some part of him wanted, needed to express. It didn’t make sense to him and it still felt like he was going mad.

Pale hands were sweeping over his arms and sides, encouraging, comforting. Taekwoon was trying so hard and he couldn’t do anything. Hakyeon turned around, looking up at the golden eyes.

Worry. So much worry and pain was etched there even if Taekwoon wasn’t feeling it at the moment maybe, wasn’t thinking of it even. Hakyeon felt like he could see right through those golden eyes, see what the Alpha felt, but how could he know more about what the Alpha was feeling than knowing the person feeling it?

Hakyeon huffed, turning to face Taekwoon completely, grateful when the other moved away to give him some space.

“I don’t want to be a constant reminder of what you lost, to you. I’m the source of you…of you looking like this.”, the Omega gestured with his hands. Taekwoon looked slightly miffed, pulling back with his eyebrows raised.

“What?”

“You know what I mean, Taekwoon.”

“Maybe I just need time to get used to this…and then I won’t look so…pained anymore.”, the Alpha struggled, his head down to hide the look he had just from saying that.

The Omega would have none of that of course, and Taekwoon smiled internally. Hakyeon, his personality is still here.

Hakyeon lifted the Alpha’s gaze to his, eyes determined and Taekwoon wanted to reach out and grasp the little bit of fire he saw there. That fiery warmth he had missed so much.

“Taekwoon I don’t want you to pretend you’re not hurting either. What does that help, you hiding your feelings pretending you’re doing fine? It won’t even work because I sense what you’re really feeling anyway. Maybe…maybe I should just leave so you can move on.”

“Hakyeon!”

The Omega turned away again. He could feel the gasping pain those words had brought to the Alpha.

“Hakyeon”, the Alpha called again, voice hesitant and soft and Hakyeon curled himself up, fighting off the urge to turn to the melting voice and give himself over. The Alpha’s warm hands were running up and down the Omega’s sides. Hakyeon stubbornly stayed curled up refusing to react to the warm touches.

“Hakyeon, just last night you agreed to be part of this pack and now you’re talking about leaving?”

The Omega squeezed his eyes shut at the obvious hurt laced in the Alpha’s voice. He sighed, shoulders falling and he turned his face up to look at the Alpha hovering, worried, above him.

“I know, I’m sorry, I was just talking…I don’t…want to leave you, or any of my family either. Miliana would miss you too much anyway.”, he smiled wryly. “I’m just scared Taekwoon, what if I never remember?”

The Omega watched as Taekwoon’s eyes closed slowly, the Alpha completely silent for a while before he opened his eyes and spoke again.

“Then we start over Hakyeon. I’d rather have you here even if you don’t remember than having you gone. That would be worse. So much more worse.”, the Alpha whispered the last words and Hakyeon could just make out the pale fingers resting on his waist shaking slightly.

It would be worse for both of them. Even if there was no legitimate bond between them the connection was still obviously there and taking one or the other away from one another would tear them apart. They’d be in physical pain. If Hakyeon remembered or not, they’d have to make this work.

They were silent then, after the words settled in the air around them and Hakyeon realized he had wordlessly agreed to stay with Taekwoon, to be his, whether he remembered or not. Not that he minded really, and if he was being honest to himself, to his wolf, he wanted that.

 

“You’re making me hot”, Hakyeon huffed, shrugging the Alpha’s arms off.

In the meantime Miliana had awaken and had curled up first to Taekwoon’s chest and had later crawled halfway over to Hakyeon, seeking both her eomma and appa’s touches. And so the three had ended up huddled together, Taekwoo giving a sly smile before he sidled closer to Hakyeon, lining his body with the Omega’s and wrapping his arms around him and his daughter both. Hakyeon had tried hard to pretend he wasn’t embarrassed but Taekwoon could practically feel the heat from his cheeks and the way he wiggled awkwardly gave it away.

It only took a while though before Hakyeon was settled in nicely and they drifted in and out of a peaceful Sunday morning sleep. Hakyeon woke up later to Taekwoon’s warm hands tangling through his hair, petting it down afterwards and he found himself humming, leaning in to the touch. Now though he was getting hot, too hot, Miliana and Taekwoon’s combined body heat too much.

“How can you be hot? It’s quite cold out and it isn’t that much warmer inside.”

“I don’t know, you and Miliana are almost on top of me.”

“Hmm.”, Taekwoon frowned, eyes contemplative before he leaned over, bringing his face close to Hakyeon’s neck.

“What are you doing?”, Hakyeon asked, alarmed at the sniffing noises Taekwoon kept making.

“Smelling you.”, he said simply, before tracing his nose over the skin of the Omega’s neck. Hakyeon had to surpress a shudder threatening to run through his spine. “I’d be able to smell if you’re sick.”

Hakyeon was silent for a couple of seconds. “Do I smell sick?”

Taekwoon didn’t answer instead let his nose skim the other’s jaw before he pulled back, pupils dilated, eyes slightly wide. “Oh”

“What, what’s wrong?”

“Well you’re not sick exactly.”, Taekwoon answered. Hakyeon frowned , frustrated with the allusive answer.

“You’re in heat”

“What?”, Hakyeon asked, dumbfounded.

“Pre-heat technically, but uh yeah heat.”

“Oh…oh no, this is bad.”, Hakyeon stammered, his feet off the bed in an instant, Miliana still cradled in his arms as he stood and stared wide-eyed at Taekwoon from across the room.

“It isn’t an issue, we can just…uh well…”

“But it’ll drive you insane, and for me as well…because well…I know there’s an unmated Alpha, and my wolf already yearns for you…no that won’t work.”, Hakyeon rambled, pacing the room as Taekwono watched him carefully. The Omega suddenly turned to the Alpha, eyes wild. “What did we do the last time I was in heat, here?”

Taekwoo immediately ducked his head, hair thankfully falling over to frame his cheeks so Hakyeon couldn’t detect the deep blush spreading there.

“We uhh.”, Taekwoon cleared his throat nervously, voice dipping down to a whisper. “We mated Hakyeon”

He could catch the way the Omega halted at his answer before the heard a loud groan. “, I’m an idiot, of course…”Taekwoon spared a glance up and was grateful to see that at least he wasn’t the only one blushing deeply. Hakyeon had his free hand over his face covering his embarrassment.

“Well that explains why I’m feeling so hot at least…”, Hakyeon continued after fanning his face, to cool off his cheeks. “But um what are we supposed to do?”

The question had Taekwoon looking up again, straight at the Omega and the heated, intense gaze had Hakyeon taking a step back.

“Taekwoon, I…”, Hakyeon trailed off not knowing what he wanted to say in the first place but slightly scared of what the unhindered stare the other was giving him meant.

“I want you.”, Taekwoon spoke then, voice sure and assertive and Hakyeon swallowed audibly at the icy shiver that trickled down his spine.

“Taekwoon, I don-“, Hakyeon retreated again, the Alpha standing up from the bed now and suddenly those few inches Taekwoon had on him intimidated him a little.

“It’s our last chance Hakyeon. It didn’t work when we retold your memories, I hoped it would work when I claimed you as part of our pack, but well it didn’t either”, the Alpha’s voice dropped to a husky whisper, “claiming you as my mate again is our last resort.”

Hakyeon opened his mouth to reply but he couldn’t think of anything to say. He wanted to protest, to say it was ridiculous to just…have because of that when he hardly knew Taekwoon…but if he was one again being honest with himself… he wanted to remember more than anything…he wanted to have Taekwoon, all of him, have their memories back that he could feel linger at the edges of his mind but just couldn’t seem to grasp.

“Were…were strangers Taekwoon.”, the Omega whispered still, stammering, fingers fumbling where they grasped at the edges of Miliana’s nightdress.

“Oh Hakyeon cut that bull, you know you know me, you feel it.”, Taekwoon started, stalking forward with each word almost, until he was face to face with the other, Hakyeon staring wide-eyed up at him, not exactly frightened, but somewhat intimidated at the intense stare.

“Your wolf wants me. And I know you want to remember, you’ve told me how much it pains you as well, this is our last chance Hakyeon, please”, Taekwoon breathed the last word out, hands coming to rest on either side of Hakyeon’s face, eyes pleading and sorrowful as he stared into the deep brown eyes. “I need you, Hakyeon, please, I miss you so much”

Taekwoon’s voice had an edge of desperation now, the golden gleam become watery for a moment before a few tears escaped, whispered pleas still left his lips, whether he was conscious of it or not. Hakyeon was shocked, frozen in Taekwoon’s gentle grasp, the warmth radiating from his hands warming Hakyeon to the core. The eyes were the worst of it though, the way they simply stared, hope, so much hope that he’d just remember, that he’d have his mate back. Hakyeon could feel the strong Alpha yearn for him, as if he could feel the lonely desperate yowl into the night, the outcall for his mate to remember and find him again. He could feel his own wolf trying over and over again to reach out too.

Hakyeon closed his eyes letting his senses take him over. He could smell Taekwoon, his Alpha, the smell even more captivating now because of the heat starting to drift from his own skin. He could feel the close presence, the heat and warmth from the tall, muscular, dominant body so close…he wanted it. He could hear the faint breaths, the quickened heartbeat. In his mind he could still feel no bond though, no definite presence of his Alpha, of his mate. All he could feel was Miliana, Hongbin, Wonshik and their children. It was as if Taekwoon wasn’t even in the pack, as if his whole presence had been erased from Hakyeon’s mind.

He needed to let Taekwoon have this last chance, he needed to remember if he could. He wanted to make Taekwoon happy, to see him smile, laugh. To be a family with him and their daughter again. He wanted to be claimed.

Hakyeon’s eyes flashed open, Taekwoon’s own golden one’s seemed to have calmed down in the silent moment and he almost looked frightened now. Frightened of what Hakyeon’s answer would be.

“What will we do with Miliana?”, Hakyeon whispered and he caught the way Taekwoon’s eyes widened ever so slightly, the surprise that the Omega was agreeing evident.

“Hongbin and Wonshik?’

“They already have two kids to look after Taekwoon.”

“They know that this our last chance too. It will be okay.”

Hakyeon hummed, eyes drifting down to Miliana. Taekwoon’s hands had still not left Hakyeon’s face and the Omega leaned into the one, Taekwoon’s thumb stroking over the sharp cheekbones.

“I’m scared, Taekwoon.”, Hakyeon whispered, closing his eyes, lashes skimming over Taekwoon’s thumb.

“Of what?’

Hakyeon hesitated before answering. “What if it doesn’t work either? I can feel how much hope you’re putting into this and I’m scared that I still won’t remember.”

“It’s okay then Hakyeon, we…”, Taekwoon hovered, thinking of the words Hongbin had spoken to him when he had thought of this himself. “we only think of that after it happens, for now, I’d rather hope.”

Hakyeon’s eyes lifted to Taekwoon’s, and the Alpha wanted to take away all the hesitance and fear he could see there. “Okay”, Hakyeon whispered, gazing unblinking at the Alpha. “I trust you”

The golden eyes warmed and a little smile tugged at the pretty lips. Taekwoon brought himself closer, so close he could feel Hakyeon’s quickened breaths leaving the slightly parted lips. He rested his forehead against the Omega’s, lips hovering so close to Hakyeon’s as he spoke.

“I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me what you guys think about the part where Taek pleads...cause i really didn't want it to sound like he's forcing Hakyeon or something?? I just want to know if it came across in that way lol


	17. I'll remember the you of the past, I'll love you once again

“This is awkward”  
The Omega was already becoming short of breath and it was only the start of his heat, but he could see the Alpha across from him was somehow more affected than he was himself. He caught the way the Alpha’s fingers clenched and unclenched, the almost feral look in his heated eyes and the agitated way he ran his fingers through his hair. Taekwoon was holding back how much this affected him, how simply Hakyeon’s presence and smell affected him.   
He didn’t know if he should feel flattered by the intense reactions from the usually stoic wolf. Either way they were here, standing across from each other in the bedroom, Hakyeon’s heat steadily increasing in coiling waves at the pit of his stomach while the silence between them simply stretched on.   
By the time Taekwoon spoke up the heat was already starting to simmer underneath the Omega’s skin.   
“I’m sorry.”, the Alpha spoke and Hakyeon was surprised by how softly the words came out while he observed the outer reactions. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable”  
Hakyeon took a few moments to fiddle with his fingers nervously before he spoke again.   
“Do you feel uncomfortable?”  
Taekwoon looked up at that, a frown creasing his brow. “No…this feels familiar in a way, like last time, the first time with you. I guess its because I don’t know what to expect again.”  
“Oh”, was the Omega’s only reply, head bowed as he took that information in.   
“How…? Ah…”, Hakyeon flushed, making the Alpha curious as to what he was thinking. “How did we start things last time?”, Hakyeon finally managed to get out.   
“You were already much deeper into your heat, and more affected of course. You were waiting for me on the bed…you were quite uncomfortable already and you asked me to, well, do something about your heat.”  
Finally lifting his head Hakyeon could see that Taekwoon at least looked just as embarrassed as he did. He might have sounded level headed when he spoke, but the low dip of his head and the red tips of his ears gave him away. That relieved Hakyeon some.   
His eyes widened a little at the implication of Taekwoon’s words. “I asked you to take care of me? To mate me?”  
Taekwoon gave a little breathless laugh at that. “Yes, of course it’s not like I didn’t want to. Your exact words were, ‘you better do something about this’ I think”  
A shy glance up allowed Taekwoon to just catch the way a loud, nervous laugh left the Omega’s mouth, his lips turned in an disbelieving smile as he shook his head, cheeks flushed all over again.   
Hakyeon stole a glance up as well and as their eyes locked he could feel the light-heartedness slip away and settle into something much deeper and intense. The Omega gulped, lashes turning down to the floor for a few seconds before he let himself get lost in the golden eyes again.   
“Touch me”

Taekwoon’s eyes were burning as he stepped forward. His hands hovered before Hakyeon’s face and the Omega felt himself involuntarily hold his breath until the pretty fingers laced over his cheeks and jaw, cradling his face with the tenderness the Alpha had held Miliana with before. Hakyeon was hyper-aware of every little movement the Alpha made. The way his eyelids had fluttered shut as soon as he touched the Omega, and the whisper of warm breath he felt on the skin of his jaw as the Alpha leaned in, his lips brushing slowly over the smooth skin.   
Hakyeon felt himself frozen in spot, mind numb at the way Taekwoon almost seemed to worship each touch…he could feel the love as if the Alpha exuded it with every look and touch. The Omega willed himself to let his eyes slip shut when he felt the Alpha’s lips finally ghost over his. He couldn’t fathom why he felt this tense or maybe nervous was the better word. It felt strange in the sense that his mind kept telling him that he didn’t know Taekwoon, that he didn’t love him, couldn’t love him in this little time yet his wolf was telling him otherwise, telling him to give in and let go, to trust Taekwoon and Hakyeon was tired already of resisting the urging tug at his heart…he wanted to reciprocate the love Taekwoon obviously had for him and more than anything he wanted to give Taekwoon his life, his smile and his happiness back. With a shuddery breath Hakyeon let his hands drift up the warm arms of the Alpha, skimming over the cloth of the t shirt, the smooth skin of his collarbones before he rested them on the Alpha’s neck. He turned his face, eyes still closed, to place a soft kiss to the Alpha’s lips, his heart clenching at the whimper that fell from Taekwoon’s lips at the touch. 

It seemed as if the Alpha was crumbling in the Omega’s arms, desperate little sounds falling from his lips as he kissed Hakyeon with such intensity, his fingers gripping tightly almost painfully but Hakyeon didn’t mind, instead he tightened his own grip around Taekwoon’s neck, bringing the Alpha closer, tighter against him, the sudden need of having Taekwoon as his, as his mate, overwhelming the Omega. Taekwoon was in much of the same state, the Omega’s heat practically forgotten between their own emotions. Another desperate sound at the back of Hakyeon’s throat and Taekwoon was walking them backwards, the feverish movement of their lips and tongues uninterrupted until a simultaneous gasp came as they fell backwards across the bed, Hakyeon’s eyes fluttering open prettily.   
It was silent except for their ragged breathing and Taekwoon took this time to take in with his eyes instead of only touch. Hakyeon watched, almost shyly, as the other traced the skin around his eyes, the pretty gold shining down without doubt or hesitance.   
Hakyeon licked his lips out of habit, and he watched as the Alpha’s eyes darted down, following the movement. It seemed to have triggered something in Taekwoon because his eyes darkened and pale fingers came to trace over the wetted lips, the Omega’s lips parting obediently and Taekwoon could feel the hot breath pass over his skin. He suppressed a shiver before he let himself go on, fingers tracing down the Omega’s neck before resting his hand lightly on Hakyeon’s throat, eyes flicking up to assert Hakyeon’s reaction.   
The pale fingers fiddled with the collar of the shirt, the Omega nodding and Taekwoon set to work opening the buttons with deliberate slowness, his eyes never losing its intensity. 

Hakyeon felt like he couldn’t breathe, not necessarily in a bad way though, the sizzling electricity in the room, around their bodies making him want to hurry Taekwoon along, to have him back to hovering over his body, but he couldn’t break away from the look in Taekwoon’s eyes, the way the Alpha looked at him as if he couldn’t quite believe Hakyeon was before him right now. 

Finally done with the buttons, Taekwoon let his hand glide up the smooth abdomen, taking pleasure in the way Hakyeon shuddered beneath him, goosebumps raising on the skin where his hand had previously been. He let his hands slide up, over the Omega’s slim shoulder’s, down his arms until he could grasp at his hands, warm, and bring them to his face, eyes closing as he pressed the warm palms to his cheeks.   
“Taekwoon”, the soft familiar voice came and the Alpha took a few more seconds, breathing in the Omega’s scent before he pressed a kiss to each palm and opened his eyes to the pretty brown eyes looking almost innocently back.   
“Taekwoon”, Hakyeon spoke again and this time he rose, bringing himself level to the other, palms still resting on the Alpha’s cheeks. He leaned in close, closer until their lashes brushed one another’s, their noses bumped, and their lips could just barely brush. One kiss, another, and Hakyeon had tangled his fingers in Taekwoon’s hair, bringing him down again, over him, bodies aligned so Hakyeon could feel every movement of the Alpha against him.  
Taekwoon gasped against Hakyeon’s neck, breaking away from the kiss, to suck eagerly at the Omega’s neck as the latter focused on getting the shirt off of Taekwoon’s shoulders. The nip of Taekwoon’s teeth had Hakyeon crying out, hands stuttering and gripping onto the shirt as he arched up to the other.   
Taekwoon did it again and again and the Omega was mewling, the representation of the act of mating making the Omega fall apart. The heat had the act of mating and biting at the forefront of his mind, the thing that he wanted, needed, desperately.   
“Do it properly.”, the Omega moaned, eyes squeezed shut at the feeling as Taekoon dragged his teeth down the skin of his neck.   
“We first need to-“ Taekwoon was breathless himself, seeing Hakyeon so riled up before him, wanting him to bite him so much was enough to make him come undone.   
“Yes.”, Hakyeon breathed in response and he was already tugging at Taekwoon’s shirt, succeeding at getting the black material off, hands immediately skimming over the Alpha’s chest, touching, feeling, digging his fingers into the skin at the need to get the Alpha closer.   
Hakyeon shuddered at the feel of so much skin, the way Taekwoon was gripping onto his thighs, nipping at the sensitive flesh between his legs, was making his whole body numb with pleasure. He was achingly hard, and he couldn’t even blame the heat on it because it was hardly a factor now. Instead it had only been Taekwoon, everything he did, every touch and look turned him on so much. The sounds were the best, the little whimpers as Hakyeon licked at his dripping erection, the breathless “Ah” as Hakyeon had taken his turn to admire the thick thighs and had sucked a hickey at the inside of one of them.   
The Omega felt as if his mind was a constant blur, he couldn’t tell if they were rushing through desperately or taking hours to touch and feel each other. His sense of time was corrupted but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.   
To Taekwoon this was their second time together but to Hakyeon it was like the first time seeing Taekwoon’s body, feeling every part of him, of having the knowledge of how it felt to have the Alpha between his legs, thighs clenching as Taekwoon circled his entrance, the wetness dripping out onto the sheets.   
A little gasp left the Omega’s lips as Taekwoon dipped a finger inside, curling as he pumped in and out, his tongue licking distractedly up the length of Hakyeon’s cock. There was an aching need to be filled, the submissiveness yearning for Taekwoon to take him. Another finger joined and Hakyeon was humming low in his throat at the feeling of being stretched, of clenching around Taekwoon’s fingers desperately. 

He could feel another deep flush over his cheeks and chest as he thought of what he must look like to Taekwoon. He opened his eyes, taking a few seconds to focus because of the haze and felt himself shudder at the heated way Taekwoon as looking at him, flicking between his face and his body, the Omega’s smooth thighs around his waist, the twitching cock curled up to Hakyeon’s stomach and the leaking entrance of the Omega’s, the wet warmth tightening around his fingers. 

Hakyeon was starting to get impatient, his hips circling down, grinding onto the friction inside him, which was clearly not enough anymore.   
“Taekwoon, please”, the Omega cried out, hands clawing at Taekwoon’s shoulders till where he could reach and the Alpha obeyed, smoothly gliding up, fingers slipping out so he could rest his hands on the mattress beside the Omega’s head, hovering above him. Hakyeon felt Taekwoon nudge his knees with his thighs, urging the Omega to spread his legs further and bring them up so he could wrap them around the Alpha’s hips. Hakyeon’s breath hitched audibly as he felt the Alpha’s thighs edge closer, to rest each side of his hips and he could feel the hot erection slide against him, Taekwoon deliberately grinding their cocks together a few times, watching the Omega screw his eyes shut as he himself clenched at the sheets beneath his fingers at the enticing feeling. 

Hakyeon gave a frustrated whine and Taekwoon’s lips twitched into a smile at the familiar little hitch between Hakyeon’s brows. He leaned down, Hakyeon gripping onto him immediately, feeling the muscle in the Alpha’s arms contract as he held his weight to hover above Hakyeon, to place quick, fleeting kisses on his lips, down his neck, one on his navel before Taekwoon positioned himself and rutted forward, gripping onto Hakyeon as he cried out in pleasure, curling himself into the Alpha as the hot, pulsating length entered him, filling him completely. 

Taekwoon stilled then, only grinding his hips experimentally, relishing in the way Hakyeon writhed beneath him, moaning, those pretty lips parted lewdly. Taekwoon was consumed by the sight of the Omega beneath him, as if he was drunk off of it. The way his fringe stuck to his forehead, tips damp with sweat, the way his chest heaved as he panted, droplets of sweat rolling down his neck, the way he arched up and moaned, lips falling open in a gasp, the way his thighs squeezed Taekwoon tighter against him, urging him to continue, and the way he clenched, hot and slick around the Alpha, drawing him in. 

Hakyeon had let his hands drift up to Taekwoon’s hair, fingers weaving through the dark locks, damp with sweat. He gripped tightly, bringing the other down towards him, their lips catching onto each other’s instantly and moulding together in a heated kiss.   
Taekwoon started to move again, pulling out and pushing back in slowly, steadily building a pace and rhythm, and having to swallow his own and Hakyeon’s moans in their kiss. The Alpha let one hand lift the Omega’s hips and rutted forward hard, hard enough for Hakyeon to break from the kiss, gasping into Taekwoon’s ear.   
Taekwoon continued his thrusts, his face buried into Hakyeon neck, where the latter had pushed him to and the Alpha knew what the other wanted. He wanted it too, so much.   
It didn’t matter what happened after they would be mated, if he bit down now and Taekwoon would have no regrets, but of course he was scared.   
“Taekwoon”, Hakyeon mewled and the Alpha had to squeeze his eyes shut at the sudden wave of arousal of having the Omega moan into his ear, clenching down hard onto him. He didn’t stop, only went faster and harder, his own groans mixing with Hakyeon’s. 

He had to do it though, he needed to take the chance, it was worth it by far. And Hakyeon wanted it too. Not just the bite for this moment only but he wanted to remember and even if that wouldn’t happen he wanted to be mated to Taekwoon still.   
Taekwoon started to nip along the skin again, his canines slipping out, readying himself for the bite. He dragged the sharp canines down the skin and Hakyeon reacted instantly.   
“Ah!”, he cried, nails raking down Taekwoon’s back.   
Before he bit down, the Alpha raised himself again, pulling back so he could look at Hakyeon, really look at him. He was grinding slowly again, back to his initial pace, so he could manage to rest himself on one arm while the other had grasped onto Hakyeon’s hand, squeezing tightly. 

“I love you”, Taekwoon spoke then, voice soft and full of emotions, eyes already glistening with unshed tears. “So, so much”, the Alpha’s voice broke as a few tears spilled over and Hakyeon raised himself so he could cradle the Alpha, hold him in his arms, the hand that wasn’t held, smoothing down his sides and back in comfort.   
“No matter what happens, I love you, just please know that. Don’t think that I’ll love you any less.” Taekwoon had an arm wrapped around the Omega, holding Hakyeon close as well, his tears falling onto the tan shoulder and sliding down.   
“I know, Taekwoon, I know”, Hakyeon whispered back, petting the dark waves. “And I…I know that I can’t mean it or feel it to the extent that you do, not yet anyway, but…I know, I can feel it, I could feel it before when you were around me as well…I love you too and I want to love you like I should, I want to be your mate.”  
Taekwoon gave no reply except for the little pants of breath over Hakyeon’s shoulder, but he squeezed the Omega tighter to him once before he was lowering him down back onto the mattress. Taekwoon held the Omega’s eyes for a few moments, the look he got back conveying the turmoil of thoughts and emotions the Omega was probably feeling at the moment but Taekwoon could see love, definitely, but when he looked into those eyes he wanted to see their memories too.   
“Thank you”, Taekwoon whispered before he lowered himself slowly, rolling his hips forward as he skimmed his nose over the skin where the previous claim mark had been. 

And then he bit down.


	18. Take me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one especially!! XD

There was a loud gasp resonating off the walls of the room and Hakyeon’s eyes flashed open, wide and alarmed, his heart already racing a mile an hour. He shot up, like breaking from the surface of water, gasping again as he did. The teeth nestled in his neck moved with him, before biting down again and this time Hakyeon let his hands fly to his head, clutching onto his hair, near wrenching it out as the flashes went off like bullets in his mind.   
It didn’t stop, like a film fast forwarded and speeding in front of his eyes. It didn’t make sense, he was squeezing his eyes shut but it wouldn’t stop.

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, it was too much, too much.   
He felt a scream bubbling at his throat, clawing its way up but before he could open his mouth and let out a sound the flashes abruptly stopped.   
He was blank for a few seconds, his arms falling lifelessly at his sides. He noticed the teeth were removed from the wound in his neck and now he could feel a tongue licking over it, helping it to heal probably. The body next to him stilled then, not even moving from the bent over position, hiding his face away. 

Hakyeon could only stare forward, he wasn’t seeing anything his mind seemingly blank and racing simultaneously. He could hear his own laboured breathing, erratic and panicked. He frowned, the anxiety clawing at his stomach, a dreadful uneasiness spreading. He could hear his heartbeat too, pounding viciously in his chest.   
Why am I freaking out? Finally Hakyeon turned his head, realizing only now just how close his body was to the other’s and as he turned his nose skimmed the black waves of hair.   
Hakyeon was hit with the familiar smell and it felt like someone had plummeted him with ice water. He tried to gasp, to breathe, but there was no sound, no relief from the burning in his lungs. A choked gasp only escaped and Hakyeon felt the body next to him jerk, but refusing to move, the hand he felt nestled around his waist, only tightening, the fingers on his skin gripping harshly. 

It felt like an hour Hakyeon was stuck staring, unable to move, frozen until finally his mind had caught up, could actually understand what had happened, what was happening.   
A wracking sob broke through Hakyeon’s chest and immediately his hands came to scramble at the pale smooth back, fingers clutching impossibly tight.   
“Taekwoon!”, Hakyeon cried. 

The Alpha shot out of his unmoving, statue-like state, drawing back quickly, head whipping to the side to face Hakyeon.   
Taekwoon tried to speak, he opened his mouth but no sound came out. He didn’t know if he was too afraid to ask.   
Hakyeon was staring back at him, wide eyed, but Taekwoon could see the recognition there and he wanted to sob anew, the emotions crushing him from the inside out, screaming at him to move, to speak, to validate that this moment was real.   
“Taekwoon.”, Hakyeon spoke again before the Alpha could manage to form any words. It was soft this time, half unsure and tentative, maybe because Taekwoon had only pulled back to stare at Hakyeon instead of welcoming him. 

“Hakyeon”, Taekwoon finally managed to choke out. His knuckles were white where they clutched at the bedding, his other hand probably digging just as harshly into Hakyeon’s skin, but the Omega didn’t seem to notice or care, and the Alpha felt as if he had no control over it. “Are you-?”  
He broke off, unable to form the actual words, but Hakyeon nodded, a small tentative nod, before he whispered, his lips barely moving. “Taekwoonie”  
That did it. Taekwoon didn’t think he was capable of moving so fast, but he had Hakyeon wrapped in his arms within a blink, clutching impossibly tight. Hakyeon responded although it had taken him a couple of seconds, but he was whispering the Alpha’s name over and over again as he sobbed, hard, at Taekwoon’s shoulder, the tears cascading off the Alpha’s skin and faintly Hakyeon could feel the same wetness drip down his own shoulder’s and back. It was heartbreaking hearing Taekwoon sob so loudly, he was crying out, his hands scrambling over and over again at the Omega’s back, clutching at his hair, trying to assert that Hakyeon was indeed tangible. 

All Hakyeon knew was that he remembered. He could remember Taekwoon, could remember each and every one of their touches and kisses. All the little intimate moments they had shared alone together, the way Taekwoon had looked at him when no one was looking. Hakyeon gave another wrenching cry as he could finally physically feel the emotions he had for Taekwoon. He could feel the love. The deep, bonded, love they had shared for each other had been gone, had been ripped from him and no matter how much he had searched, had wanted, he couldn’t find it even if his mind somehow knew the emotions had been there before.   
But now he could feel it, as if it was a physical living thing inside him and technically it was. The Bond, a bond between two mates was like a living breathing thing. He hadn’t, couldn’t have known how much he missed it. It was there now, pulsing, alive, and Hakyeon could feel his mate’s presence there. He could feel the warm, protective presence inside his soul, Taekwoon’s consciousness inside his mind, he could feel the elatedness his mate was feeling, felt it seep into his own veins until he was smiling through his tears, cradling Taekwoon to him, fingers buried in the Alpha’s hair. 

Taekwoon gave another little broken sob, his own fingers coming to catch onto the Omega’s hair. “I’ve missed you so much”  
Hakyeon took in a shuddered breath, biting down the new wave of tears that threatened to spill so he could speak. “I know”, he spoke, whispering, voice heavy and raspy, “I know Taekwoon, I’ve missed you too”  
The Alpha clenched his eyes shut, willing his heavy breaths to quiet so he could simply listen to the presence of his mate beside him, so close. Hakyeon had stilled as well, the deep shuddery breaths all he could hear, but he could still feel the tears drip down his skin. Taekwoon tightened his grip around the Omega. “I’ve missed touching you, having you this close, you were there, but I – I couldn’t do anything-“  
Taekwoon broke off, words faltering and Hakyeon was quick to let his hands resume the petting they had done before. “Shh”, he spoke into the Alpha’s hair, hands still caressing, “I know, I’m so sorry, Woon-ah I wanted to remember, but I couldn’t-“  
Taekwoon pulled back suddenly, grasping the Omega’s arms so he could look at Hakyeon directly. He was breathless for a moment, they both were, it was the first time they had looked into each other’s eyes since the bite and the pair could feel the ripple of energy as their eyes locked. They were silent for a few moments, feeling the bond out, simply staring at one another. 

“Don’t you dare, ever forget me again”, Taekwoon spoke suddenly, fingers gripping tight onto their place at the top of the Omega’s arms, eyes intense and determined, the gold burning into Hakyeon’s eyes. “Do you understand? Never forget your home Hakyeon, never forget me again.”, his feverish words ended on a whisper and Hakyeon couldn’t help his eyes watering anew.   
He was shaking his head, whimpering, shoulders shaking as he started to sob again. Taekwoon gave an exasperated, watery laugh before enveloping his mate into his arms again. He could feel and hear the faint whisper against his skin each time Hakyeon repeated, “I won’t”, “I love you”.

They didn’t know how long they simply sat there, still wrapped up on the bed, their naked bodies entwining as if they were one. It had maybe been an hour, maybe more, but Taekwoon was sure he needed much more than that for the reality of having Hakyeon back to set in. he was almost sure Hakyeon had dozed off on his shoulder, but suddenly the Omega was pulling back to look into his eyes, the pretty brown one’s almost reserved and Taekwoon tilted his head curiously.   
“I’m sorry”, Hakyeon said then and Taekwoon closed his eyes, smile playing on his lips and he brought his lips forward to place a kiss on the Omega’s forehead.   
“Stop apologizing”, he spoke, whispering the words against Hakyeon’s skin. 

Hakyeon shook his head, looking down, away from his mate’s eyes. “I’m sorry for what happened before. When I – when I turned.”  
“Oh”, Taekwoon spoke, eyes widening a little. “Still Hakyeon you don-“  
“I can remember it”, Hakyeon interrupted. “It’s a bit fuzzy but I was conscious throughout it all, although the decisions, to…to kill all of them, I didn’t have any control”  
Taekwoon’s thumbs were running soothing circles over Hakyeon’s cheekbones. “We don’t blame you for anything Hakyeon, you’re not held accountable for any of it, not by the law or by our judgment.”  
“So you’re just okay with the fact that I turned into a monster, killed how many men and hurt our daughter, hurt you?”  
Hakyeon had pulled back, placing his hands on Taekwoon’s bare chest, fingers just covering where the scar ended. “What if I had killed you both Taekwoon? I didn’t have any control, it could have happened so easily, what if it happens again?”, Hakyeon whispered, voice pained.   
Taekwoon placed his own hands over Hakyeon’s on his chest, fingers overlapping. “It won’t”, he spoke loudly, forcing Hakyeon to look up into his gaze. “That happened because Miliana was in danger and if she’s kept safe it won’t happen again. We’ll…we’ll research this thoroughly okay? And even if you were in that state you still weren’t able to kill me, you stopped Hakyeon.” and here Taekwoon reached out to place his hands either side of Hakyeon’s face, cradling his head, “You had gone for the jugular of each Alpha but you didn’t do that with me.”

The Alpha’s words did little to erase the pained look in the Omega’s eyes and Hakyeon dragged his fingers down the scar again, tracing from the base of the Alpha’s neck down to his collarbone. “I still hurt you”, Hakyeon replied stubbornly. “It doesn’t make it go away just because I was lucky enough not to kill you.”, the Omega spat the words, turning his face away.   
“Please Hakyeon, it’s over now, I don’t want to think about it, please let’s just enjoy this moment.”  
Hakyeon looked up then at the unwavering gold eyes, the sureness there, the love, the trust. Even if he had nearly killed his own mate, had hurt their daughter it hadn’t changed how Taekwoon felt about him. Maybe…maybe if Taekwoon believed in him, he could believe in himself too, believe that he would never do something to hurt them again.   
Hakyeon gave a heavy sigh at the pleading eyes, there was no way he could have resisted them anyway, and turned to face the Alpha fully, eyes returning back to their softness as he really took in all of Taekwoon’s features. He had missed him so much.   
Taekwoon was smiling, eyes crinkling and Hakyeon couldn’t control his own one breaking out. “I’d like to kiss you.”, he spoke then and Hakyeon found himself dipping down to hide his blush. He looked up, shyly, eyes fluttering closed when Taekwoon drew closer and their lips moulded, their bond sparking at the contact and both smiled uncontrollably through the kiss. 

They were both breathless when they pulled back. The sweet little presses of lips subsided and Taekwoon was breathing hard, fingers fluttering softly over his Omega’s face. Hakyeon had his eyes closed at the sensation, the soft feather like feeling against his eyelids and cheeks, calming. When Taekwoon spoke again his voice was but a soft whisper and the  
Omega could feel the words lightly pass over his skin.   
“Would you like to resume what we had begun?”  
Hakyeon opened his eyes looking straight at the Alpha, bashful sparking eyes unashamed as they looked up at Taekwoon through lashes, meeting the Alpha’s intense bedroom eyes. There was a luring smile curling at the Alpha’s lips as well and the Omega leaned up to kiss it right off.   
“Hmm”, Hakyeon murmured in reply, “my heat seems gone because of the bite, but that doesn’t distract from feeling you against me.”  
Taekwoon dipped his head, hiding his blush but he knew what Hakyeon was referring to. In their frantic movements earlier he had slipped out from the Omega but their kisses and touches had certainly made him hard again and now that his head was bent down he could see Hakyeon’s cock too, was fully hard, curved up to his stomach.   
Taekwoon chose to stay silent as he moved the Omega about, Hakyeon pliant in his arms. He situated the Omega on his back, legs spread as he bent down over his mate, eyes fluttering as he heard the Omega’s breath hitch the moment he was at his thighs, mouth hovering above the skin, dragging the anticipation out. Hakyeon gave a little whine and Taekwoon smiled softly before placing his lips onto the sensitive skin of the inner thigh, taking his time to kiss up them slowly. Right at the top he paused, biting down ever so lightly, dragging his teeth before soothing the redness with kittenish licks. 

Hakyeon whimpered, thighs clenching, and the Alpha in turn gripped tighter, fingers digging into the soft flesh, mouthing along the left thigh this time.   
Hakyeon was already breathing heavily, little pants leaving his lips between each whine as the tender licks and bites down his skin resumed. Steadily Taekwoon was drifting lower, hiking the Omega’s legs up and Hakyeon lifted his hips instinctively allowing the Alpha easier access. His cheeks may have burned in embarrassment but it was Taekwoon after all and he didn’t really need to feel ashamed, besides Taekwoon had had all of him before.   
Hakyeon let out a shaky breath when the Alpha raised his head, leaning down to lick right up his aching erection, the pretty lips mouthing its way down again. The Omega desperately wanted to clutch onto something, fingers clenching onto air, Taekwoon’s hair just too far off to grab onto as he wanted. 

“Ah”, Hakyeon keened, the high sounds escaping his throat as his hips bucked up into the hot, wet sensation still dancing around his cock, Taekwoon only indulging him for a moment by opening his lips and dipping the flushed head into his mouth, sucking lewdly. He popped off just as quickly though, kissing down the length, further down, Hakyeon gasping sweetly as he realized where the Alpha was headed.   
Hakyeon squeezed his eyes shut. He knew he was leaking, his arousal making him wet involuntarily, and he could feel the liquid drip as he clenched, the lewd feeling combined with knowing the Alpha was watching sending his cock twitching, a spike of arousal warm down his spine. When he felt no movement from the Alpha he allowed himself to open his eyes only to catch the way the Alpha’s eyes were fixated, licking his lips before biting it between his teeth.   
“Taekwoon”, the Omega breathed, moaned, and the Alpha flicked his eyes upwards, catching the lustful eyes half lidded in their arousal. It affected him greatly, seeing his mate so affected. 

I’ve wanted to do this the first time”, Taekwoon spoke then, his voice a husky whisper, Hakyeon shivering as his breath blew over his heated skin, blowing over the wetness, “but with the heat, we were rushed so now…”, he trailed off eyes darting down once more nad he bent forward, licking the liquid up where it had dripped down from Hakyeon’s hole.   
Hakyeon keened, almost jerking back with the first touch and as soon as the silky tongue came to circle his opening, dipping in, the Omega thunked his head back onto the bed, legs trembling with the climbing arousal. Taekwoon decided to take his time apparently but the Omega could only take so much before it was too much, the constant licks, the way the Alpha almost sucked the liquid from him, had him on the edge of almost enough yet too little. His body was string taught, heart hammering, he didn’t know how much longer he could do this. 

“Taekwoon, please.”, Hakyeon whimpered, voice hoarse from all the sounds he had been making. “Please it’s…it’s too much, you’re gonna lick me dry at this rate.”  
Taekwoon gave a growl, snapping Hakyeon out of his daze momentarily to look at the Alpha, to see the burning eyes watching him now. “Do have any idea how an Omega tastes to an Alpha? How you taste to me?”  
Hakyeon shook his head numbly, eyes unfocused as the Alpha slid up to him, kissing his lips, tongue dipping inside his mouth so he could taste himself. “Fuck, Hakyeon, it’s so good.”

The Omega moaned, head falling to the side as the Alpha continued to plant kisses over his skin, down his jaw, over his neck, a sweet kiss falling to the claim mark, silver on the pretty tan skin, his own mark tingling at the sensation as he kissed Hakyeon’s.   
Taekwoon ws hovering above him now, arms bracketing the Omega’s head, eyes locked as they let their breathing even some. “I was so scared I’d never be able to touch you like this again, to hold you, to kiss you…”, Taekwoon spoke, fingers tangling through the Submissive’s hair from where they rested.   
Hakyeon blinked up at the Alpha, his own hands coming to cradle at the Dominant’s face. “You’re gonna make me cry again if you speak like that.”, he spoke softly, tenderly caressing the skin he touched. 

Taekwoon gave a fond sigh before dropping himself down so he lay flat over his mate’s body, face buried in the Omega’s neck, breathing in his sweet scent. Hakyeon responded immediately, wrapping his arms around the Alpha, trapping him against his body.   
“It’s the truth though.”, Taekwoom mumbled, words muffled as he pressed his lips to Hakyeon’s skin. “I’m so happy to feel you like this now. I don’t think I ever want to move from here.”, he chuckled.   
Hakyeon smiled fondly, even if the Alpha couldn’t see it, the puff of breath against his neck something he had missed terribly as well. Taekwoon always had a tendency to hide his face in the Omega’s neck whenever he wanted to hide his laugh. The little puff of breath was something Hakyeon had grown accustomed to and he certainly loved it about his mate. 

“We’re going to have to get out of the bed at some point and get some clothes on.”, Hakyeon giggled, the sound making the Alpha tighten his grip around the Omega’s waist as raise his head to stare fondly at him.   
“Mm, stay”, Hakyeon whined, trying to pull the Alpha down again by his arms, although unable to stop the silly smile from his lips as he caught the adoring way in which Taekwoon looked at him. He had quite liked the way the Alpha felt above him and he had wanted to stay like that some more.   
“Don’t you want to-?” Taekwoon shifted his legs and Hakyeon could feel the hardness rub against his thigh. Of course they were still in the middle of their love-making and neither had had any release yet.   
Hakyeon pursed his lips. “Hmm, push in and then lay back down…I liked it”, the Omega admitted, grinning.   
Taekwoon pulled back, the Omega’s legs spreading easily for him. “I should first…”, he trialed off, traling his fingers down Hakyeon’s thigh.   
The Omega only shook his head. “I’m still loose from earlier, it’s fine, please Taekwoon I want to feel you.”  
Taekwoon blushed dipping his head in embarrassment and Hakyeon smiled endearingly at him. he still nodded though and after taking a moment to position himself the Alpha pushed in, drawing his hips forward and Hakyeon took him inch by inch, the Omega’s eyes fluttering closed at the intense sensation. Wonderfully intense, Hakyeon thought as Taekwoon draped himself over the Omega’s body, Hakyeon’s legs coming to wrap around his waist.   
It was heady, so intimate their faces so close they could feel each other’s breaths, arms locking one another near, the position causing Taekwoon’s length to only slip in deeper, both moaning as they felt it. 

Taekwoon drew his hips back before rocking forward again, slow and controlled, but deep, Hakyeon mewling at the silky friction inside him, the hot, pulsating cock, filling him so completely. Each thrust of Taekwoon hips drew them closer, the rhythm still so slow and precise but that did nothing to lessen the intense pleasure that both felt. Instead it seemed to make it better, this slow lovemaking instead of the heated rush.   
The room was filled with low grunts, soft mewls and drawn out moans. Hakyeon was dragging his nails down the Alpha’s back, Taekwoon refraining from pulling out and simply keeping his hips against the Omega’s and grinding against him, rotating and rolling his hips.   
Hakyeon’s cock was trapped well and tight between their bodies, each slide of Taekwoon above him succeeding in giving him some kind of friction there too. They were sweaty, Taekwoon resting his head onto Hakyeon’s shoulder, panting over the damp skin and Hakyeon could hear from the breathy quality to Taekwoon’s moans that he was close, each little exhale of breath a sweet, high moan.   
The sounds were making Hakyeon lightheaded with arousal, he loved hearing his usually quite mate become vocal. Taekwoon was back to thrusting inside him again, still slow but sharp and deep this time, Hakyeon’s hips coming down to thrust onto his length as well.   
“Hakyeon”, Taekwoon breathed, the moan of his mate’s name, pleading and needy.   
“Ahh”, Hakyeon moaned in response to response in the Alpha, dragging his fingers down their bodies, slipping down Hakyeon’s side to grasp onto his mate’s cock, in the little space there was between their bodies. 

“Taekwoon”, Hakyeon called, the name caught in a moan, “Taekwoon, Taekwoon.”, he chanted as the Alpha rolled his hips forward and dragged his thumb over the head of his cock, succeeding in letting the Omega fall over the edge, a sharp “Ah!”, leaving his lips as he clenched, spilling over Taekwoon’s hand, clenching tightly against the Alpha cock.   
Taekwoon whimpered as Hakyeon clenched onto him, the hot spill over his fingers brining a sharp spike of arousal and as Hakyeon leaned up to nip at his claim mark, the little ping of pleasure, he came as well, crying out against the Omega’s neck.  
Taekwoon went lax in Hakyeon’s arms and the Omega made a pleased sound, fingers coming to trail down the Alpha’s back, dipping over each bump of spine. It was soft and calm in their aftermath, both basking in the glow, in their combined happiness.   
“I love you”, Taekwoon spoke softly, the words muffled at Hakyeon’s neck. The Omega smiled, placing kisses wherever he could reach and he could feel the curve of the Alpha’s lips. “I love you too, Taekwoon-ah”

“We should celebrate tonight”, the Alpha spoke pulling back just enough so he could watch his mate’s eyes.   
“Why?”  
“For having you back, officially, you know”, Taekwoon smiled and Hakyeon grinned in response as well.   
“I guess it wasn’t the same these past two weeks huh? Even if I was there…it wasn’t really me, I knew there was some part missing.”  
Taekwoon placed a kiss on Hakyeon’s forehead. “How about I get something delicious for tonight to eat and some wine and you go say hi to Hongbin and Wonshik and the kids of course, Miliana too.”  
“Pizza”, Hakyeon grinned, finding Taekwoon’s hand and intertwining their fingers.   
Taekwoon laughed, eyes crinkling as his lips curved, unashamed. “Sure, darling, I’ll get pizza and wine.”  
Hakyeon smiled brightly, before leaning up to kiss his mate.   
Taekwoon took notice how it felt once again as if he was in the presence of the daylight, the warmth basking his skin, the brightness and warmth radiating from Hakyeon. He had his sun back.


	19. I am Yours

Taekwoon had just set down the two plates of pizza on the coffee table when he caught Hakyeon’s eyes. The Omega was laughing, the sound sending an excited thrill through the Alpha. His laugh sounded so happy and cheerful, the Omega himself looked brighter than what Taekwoon had seen him in a long time. The deep lines of worry and stress the whole Alpha Clan ordeal had caused seemed gone from beneath his eyes.   
Their eyes locked and the sheer relief in the Omega’s eyes as Hongbin had him in an endless hug on the floor of their living room, allowed Taekwoon to give him a warm, gentle smile. He could see the tears begin to gather at the edges of his mate’s eyes, but Taekwoon knew it was not of sadness but rather the intense, overwhelmed feelings Hakyeon was experiencing. He had his family back for good now, he could look and Hongbin and Wonshik and Miliana and remember every memory he had spent with them, remember how he had grown to love them. It really only hit Hakyeon when he had the feeling of family in his arms again. It was warm and whole, safe and comforting. Hakyeon deserved that more than anything now. 

Hakyeon gave him a blinding smile back and Taekwoon hoped, hoped dearly that these safe comforting feelings he felt at this moment now would allow the Omega to forget his doubt, to let go of the fear that he would hurt his family again. Taekwoon knew he wouldn’t though, Hakyeon was much too stubborn for that.   
Taekwoon took his place next to the Omega on the floor. It had been Hakyeon’s idea to gather in the living room around the coffee table and sit on the floor with pillows and blankets for warmth. There was a fire burning in the fireplace to keep them warm as well and later on the wine would have an added affect too.   
Miliana had crawled into Taekwoon’s lap instantly and the Alpha immediately wrapped one hand around the girl while the other reached up to play with her hair. She had Hakyeon’s pretty brown hair. “Appa”, she spoke softly, looking up at Taekwoon with warm brown eyes. Once again Taekwoon marvelled at how she seemed to have inherited all of Hakyeon looks, it was good though, very good. Her personality so far seemed very soft-hearted, almost shy most of the time. She didn’t talk that much but when she did she mostly talked to Taekwoon in soft whispers. Hakyeon had given them both an indignant look when he realized Miliana would rather speak to her father than to him, and also preferred his arms to sleep in, but then whenever the little girl cried she would instantly run to Hakyeon’s arms, whenever she had a nightmare she cried for him, for his soothing voice, for his warm eyes, for his love practically radiating off him. 

“Appa”, Miliana said again, patting Taekwoon’s arm, trying to get his attention back. Taekwoon looked down again, snapped away from his thoughts. “Appa, is oemma back now?”  
Taekwoon was slightly startled at the question, his eyes widening. Hakyeon had luckily not heard, too far engrossed in fussing over Wonshik and Hongbin’s two newborns. He should have known actually, that she would catch on. She must have known something was off for the past two weeks and could now see that Hakyeon was truly back to his old self. She was extremely sharp and attentive for someone her age and Taekwoon couldn’t wait to see how she would turn out when she was older.   
His eyes softened and he cupped her face onto his palm. “Yes, darling he is.”

She simply nodded, falling back onto Taekwoon and he wrapped a blanket around them both. He was struggling to keep his mind in the now, instead wandering off, some part of him unable to believe everything was alright now. For all he had tried to convince Hakyeon earlier that everything was okay and that he had to let go of the doubts, he was the one sitting here and staring off into space.   
The Alpha was startled then by the feeling of something moving underneath the blanket, but before he could shift away he felt a warm hand grip onto his own, fingers intertwining with his in a familiar way. He looked up sharply to Hakyeon next to him, the Omega giving their hands a squeeze when their eyes met and he offered Taekwoon a comforting smile filled with so much warmth.   
Taekwoon felt the uncomfortable feeling that had settled in his chest flow out with a breath and he returned Hakyeon’s squeeze with another. Hakyeon was his ground, his anchor. If Hakyeon was by his side everything would really be alright. 

Taekwoon glanced at the Omega, falling back into the conversation. Hakyeon looked a bit flustered, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t intertwined with Taekwoon’s.   
“I guess you guys could uh- feel through the pack bond that we had mated”, Hakyeon stammered, stealing a glance over at Taekwoon, who had dipped his head shyly.   
Hongbin gave a rueful smile. “Yes but of course we didn’t know if it worked until we saw you.”  
“How…how was it? These past two weeks? Did I seem very different?”  
Hongbin gave him a comforting smile. “It was better than nothing honestly. We were so afraid that you wouldn’t remember anything at all. Of course for Taekwoon…”, he trailed off, smiling sheepishly. “It doesn’t matter now though anyway, you’re back”  
Hakyeon smiled brightly as Hongbin took the Omega’s hands in his, Wonshik’s hand following soon after, lightly resting on top. Taekwoon gave another comforting squeeze to Hakyeon’s other hand. “Yes, I’m back” 

“You were very quiet tonight…”Hakyeon began, eyes holding Taekwoon’s as he climbed into bed. “What was on your mind?”  
Taekwoon pressed his lips into a thin line, raising himself from his bent position as he was leaning over Miliana’s cot.  
He sauntered off to the bed then, climbing in next to Hakyeon and surprising the Omega by immediately shuffling in close and wrapping his arms around the submissive, half lying on top of the other, head nestled on Hakyeon’s chest. The Omega tensed for only a moment before he began carding his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair, an almost automatic thing, instinct.   
“I was afraid, I don’t know what for, but it felt as if I was waiting for something to go wrong, for something to happen that would cut this…this happiness and relief short.”  
“Yes, I know. It feels so…fragile…this relief. I was quite scared that I would be able to read hesitance, even just a little in Hongbin and Wonshik’s eyes, that they would fear for their children, wouldn’t want me to hold them for in case I…”, Hakyeon’s voice broke and Taekwoon looked up sharply, but the Omega shushed him quickly, clearing his throat from any raw emotion threatening to spill.   
“But there wasn’t”, he went on. “I couldn’t see an ounce of fear or reservation in their eyes. It scared me for a moment that they were so trusting, but as we talked and I…got back into the familiarity of having them around me, and the feeling of family, you know, it made me feel better…maybe….maybe I’m not a monster after all.”  
“Hakyeon!”, The Alpha scolded, the Omega promptly sighing, before patting Taekwoon’s head.   
“I’m serious Hakyeon, you shouldn’t think of yourself in that way in the slightest, You’re caring and loving, and honest, and…and you’re my light Hakyeon, you bring out so much in me. I’ve lost you once now and I won’t let something take you away from me ever again, and that includes thinking of yourself as something that doesn’t deserve the life you have here.”

Hakyeon looked at the other for a long time, face and eyes unreadable as he looked into the pretty golden eyes. Finally he spoke again, raising his hand to tuck the Alpha loose strands behind his ear. “You make me feel like I’m not a monster”, Hakyeon whispered, never moving his eyes away from Taekwoon’s. “Remind me every day”  
“I will”, Taekwoon replied, tucking Hakyeon’s hand that strayed near his hair, to his cheek and nuzzling against the warm palm, before pressing a kiss there.   
Taekwoon laid back down on Hakyeon’s chest, humming softly. Hakyeon trailed his fingres down the Alpha’s back, drawing patterns, wanting to hear the soft lullaby some more. “I don’t know how to relax and believe in knowing that it’s all ended.”, The Alpha spoke suddenly, breaking the melodic hum.  
Taekwoon raised his head, finding his mate’s eyes and Hakyeon looked down at him fondly, wrapping his arms around the Alpha tightly. “It will take time to sink in. And then you’ll be able to believe that I’m here, and that I’m not going anywhere ever again.”  
They leaned forward bit by bit until their lips touched, sealing Hakyeon’s promise, the soft, loving kisses slow and unhurried, because after all there was nothing to stop them anymore. 

“I should’ve known this would happen”, Taekwoon spoke, a deep furrow in his brow as he clutched Hakyeon tighter against him, the scowl directed at the three men that had gathered at the doorstep of their home.   
“I’m sorry Taekwoon but you can’t expect us to not make sure that all is safe. And now that Hakyeon has completely regained his memories we have to make sure there is no threat towards society.”  
Taekwoon growled deep in his throat, assertive, Dominant Alpha practically emanating from him. “He’s not going to go on a fucking rampage and kill everyone, he was protecting his daughter!”  
Hakyeon whimpered slightly at the Alpha’s side, trying to pull Taekwoon back a bit. This was the angriest he had ever seen Taekwoon, except for when he had faced the other Alpha’s, but he couldn’t exactly let Taekwoon lash out at the new chief and Head Pack. 

The new chief had been elected only a few days after the whole ordeal had blown over. The truth about all that had happened had been released to the public immediately and through a unanimous vote, the new chief and Head Pack had been chosen. He was a good man, someone who had been on the force with Taekwoon for years and had been part of the team both Wonshik and Taekwoon had been on to uncover who was behind the Omega kidnappings.   
“It makes sense Taekwoon”, Hakyeon spoke up, causing the Alpha to whip around and look at him, his eyes flicking wildly to the Omega’s.   
“I turned into a wolf and tore people apart, of course they would have to make sure of the town’s safety, it his job and right now I’m the threat.”  
“Hakyeon we’ve talked about this!”  
“I don’t have a choice Taekwoon!”, Hakyeon shot back, ripping his hand out of Taekwoon’s hold. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, and we’re not sure it won’t happen again.”  
Taekwoon narrowed his eyes, already parting his lips to start arguing but Hakyeon cut him off. “We don’t Taekwoon! Not really. And I’d rather be sure that it’ll never happen again, than to…to suddenly turn on you, my daughter, my family.”  
Taekwoon gave the Omega a hard, long look, the golden eyes burning with fury, but behind that Hakyeon could read the ignited protectiveness. He held the gaze for another few tensioned seconds before he whipped around to the three men, eyes hard. “You will not do experiments on him like some fucking alien, do you understand?”  
The chief sighed, giving Taekwoon a little smile. “Taekwoon we’re not planning on cutting him open and torturing him or something, that would hardly be of any benefit to us all. We mostly want to do research, to find out about his bloodline and we of course want you on the case helping us, Wonshik too. You both would want to find out so it makes sense. And you will be able to be present at the station when Hakyeon is there as well.”  
Taekwoon nodded slowly before looking back to his mate, taking note of the timid look in Hakyeon’s eyes. He was frightened that was clear, but they all were, he didn’t want to uncover something that would mean Hakyeon was indeed some kind of threat.   
Hakyeon stepped forward, taking the Alpha’s hand in his again. The Omega let his gaze shift from his mate to the men before them. “One more thing.”, he began and the chief nodded, “Our family, our child, Hongbin and Wonshik’s children, they stay out of this, they’re not to be brought in and questioned and they will not be used to…provoke me.”  
The chief nodded. “That’s fine with us Hakyeon-shi”

 

“Where’s Wonshik?”  
Taekwoon chuckled, taking a hold of his mate’s hand before they walked out of the station together. “He left earlier, Hongbin called him and demanded he come home and help him with the kids.”  
Hakyeon laughed along. He could perfectly conjure up the mental image of Hongbin with a kid on either hip, balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear, ordering his Alpha home with a scowl Wonshik wouldn’t dare to disobey. Wonshik flustered on the other end, rushing over immediately.   
Hakyeon gave another lingering laugh swinging their joined hands between them.   
“How was today?”, Taekwoon asked.   
“The same thing again. They try to make me mad, provoke me, but…I don’t think any of that will work. I don’t…I don’t feel like I’m going to snap or something, or lose control in any way. It really seems to me, and them both, that the only way that would happen again is if something were to happen to my family you know…only when any of you would be in danger. And they told me themselves that that was understandable, if any of their mate’s or children would ever come into danger they would they anything they could as well. So…I don’t know how long they plan to keep experimenting, I think they’ll focus more on the research rather, and I want to know too, what have you guys found?”  
Taekwoon hummed in agreement, giving a squeeze to Hakyeon’s hand. “I want you to be aware of everything yes, I’ll bring the research home next time and then we can go through it together. But we’re sure that you must be related to the Zacchini pack. Do you know of it?  
Hakyeon shook his head, stepping onto the front lawn of their home. “I’ll tell you about it inside.”

“One of our team members recalled your eyes flashing blue throughout the encounter with the Alpha’s. When he said that we immediately linked it with the research. We knew your abilities came from something in your bloodline and there had been rumours of a human able to turn back into a wolf. We traced it down to a pack called Zacchini. The Head Alpha of the pack was the one who had delved in sorcery as a human and he had desired to once again be the wolves that we all had been before. His children and wife had shunned him when they discovered of his attempts and repeated experiments. He had kidnapped Beta’s to test the spell on and when finally he had managed the find the result he wanted he used it on himself. The magic caused the spell to sear itself in his DNA and so also the DNA of his children. They of course hadn’t been prepared for it, and none of them had wanted it making controlling the wolf very difficult. They were cursed, essentially, if you want to call it that and that magic and spellwork stayed forever seared into the generations to come. So naturally we suspect that you’re a descendant of the Zacchini pack. We are not aware of the last person to have been able to turn as you are, but we know that for many of the descendants it was something they weren’t even aware of and had incidentally never happened to them.”  
Hakyeon was silent for a long time, contemplating everything Taekwoon had just told him. The two were huddled at the foot of their bed, on the floor, with the enormous amount of files and folders Taekwoon had brought from work, spread out before them. The Omega was picking at random pages, flicking on the edges of the paper and he chewed the inside of his cheek. “Why the blue eye thing?”, Hakyeon asked.   
“Apparently the magic he used consisted of a blue fire and that had reflected in his eyes when he created the spellwork for turning, it was transferred as one of the characteristics apparently.”  
Hakyeon hummed, before letting his mind drift off again and Taekwoon felt compelled to fill the nagging silence, unlike what he would usually do, but Hakyeon wouldn’t lift his eyes and therefore Taekwoon was struggling to read what was going through his mind. He could only feel the slight flashes of Hakyeon’s mingling emotions through their bond.   
“There are other little things I become aware of, things I forgot about with all that had happened afterwards. “ Hakyeon looked up curiously here and Taekwoon went on, tucking his mate’s legs over his, glad to see the pretty smile light Hakyeon’s features at the simple touch.   
“The fact that you could smell and use all your senses perfectly when we had neared the dungeons, or were walking through the hallways. You can remember that you were the only one able to smell anything down there? To us all the smells were muddled together.” Hakyeon nodded slowly, recalling how he hadn’t felt anything wrong with his senses as the others had. “I thought it was only because I had been there before.”  
Taekwoon hummed. “It might be, although it’s more likely because of your abilities. The other Omega’s had complained of not being able to smell anything either when they walked through the hallways on their way out. It is spellwork on the door, supposed to deter anyone from entering and once inside unable to smell anything suspicious that would cause them to search any further. The fact that you were able to escape in the first place is unusual, the spellwork also works in a way that deters someone from escaping once inside.”  
Hakyeon gave a short laugh, the sound humourless, his smile a little grim. “One good thing about it then, I guess.”, he spoke and Taekwoon sighed, taking the Omega’s hands in his.   
“You’ll see in time that everything about that had not been bad, Hakyeon.”  
Hakyeon gave him an unimpressed look and Taekwoon sighed again, fondly, ruffling Hakyeon’s hair as he watched the Omega’s eyes soften.   
“Stubborn”, Taekwoon reprimanded playfully and Hakyeon stuck his tongue out in response.   
“Was there anything else?”  
“Ah, yes, you remember the wound you inflicted on the Alpha, right?” Hakyeon nodded in reply. “It wouldn’t heal, the flesh remaining open, the bleeding had ceased and the area around it had dried. It was strange that your canines were able to do something like that, something not even we normal Alpha’s are capable of, but what struck me was the fact that you had inflicted a similar wound on me and it had healed within an hour or two”  
Hakyeon gaze snapped up to the other instantly, eyes flicking over the part of the thin scar noticible above the collar of Taekwoon’s tshirt.   
“It healed that quickly?!”, Hakyeon asked, incredulous, eyes wide. Taekwoon nodded. “I had completely forgotten about the Alpha’s wound that didn’t heal, but now that I’m aware of it…I can’t believe how different it is…What do you think it means?”  
“That’s the thing we’re really not sure of now. The only conclusion we came to is that…maybe not the canines itself, but that the wolf, inside, could read your emotions, your intent towards the person you attacked and acted, through the bite, accordingly. You wanted that Alpha dead, I’m sure whereas with me…you knew not to truly hurt me, somehow.”

Hakyeon was stunned silent for a while, playing with Taekwoon’s fingers between his own. “That would…certainly makes things easier…if that were to ever happen again I mean. Even if I have no control, I’m not lost completely…maybe…I’m scared that if that should happen again I’d lose my memories again and we’d have to through all that all over.”  
“I doubt that Hakyeon, the losing your memories bit was because of the trauma, and as I said there won’t likely be a next time. They still aren’t sure about the whole ‘the wolf knowing about your intent’ thing. They can’t exactly test that theory out by letting you bite someone”  
“Hmm. I’d like to believe that theory though, it’d be nice. It’d be relief at least. Talking about canines…I uhh, well we discovered something while they were working with me today.”  
Hakyeon stopped, nervously flicking his gaze up to Taekwoon, but the latter only tilted his head in innocent curiosity.   
“They were asking me to concentrate of letting me canines out by itself as I had done the first time, and of course it’s not like I’ve tried it before, but well…after a while I managed to control it and now it can kinda appear at will.”, he ended, smile a little sheepish as he caught Taekwoon’s surprised look.   
“Are you serious? Does that- does that mean the rest is under your free will as well?”  
Hakyeon shook his head. “I told them I didn’t even want to try and they we’re okay with it. It’s safer, you know.”  
“Would you – uhm, would you like to see?”  
Taekwoon watched his mate in utter confusion for a moment before he clicked what Hakyeon had meant.   
“Oh, oh, well, yeah, show me”  
Hakyeon looked at the other a little uncertainly before he closed his eyes, shifting so he was sitting on his legs, before Taekwoon. It took a little while but steadily Hakyeon could feel the faint ache on his gums before the canines slipped out, the sharp tips poking his lower lip. He opened his eyes finding Taekwoon’s immediately.   
Taekwoon took in the hesitant state of his Omega, the canines glinting sharply in the light, the sight of it so unfamiliar when he had to associate it with Hakyeon.   
“Pretty neat, huh? I got weirded out by it at first, it’s the first time I could actually take notice of them you know, but after a while, I dunno it kinda looked cool.”, Hakyeon laughed, a little embarrassed, cheeks tinted red. Taekwoon stayed silent watching as the Omega ran his tongue over the teeth before looking up at him again.   
The Alpha’s breath hitched at the sight. “What, what’s that look for?”, Hakyeon asked suddenly, turning self-conscious, inching back.   
Taekwoon shook his head, smiling. He pursed his lips then, thinking how to voice what he thought. “The canines look quite…attractive on you.”, The Alpha spoke and Hakyeon arched a brow, smiling in amusement. 

“Really?”, and Hakyeon was grinning, demeanour changing instantly. He was watching his mate through half-lidded eyes, slow smile spreading.   
“You look sexy”, Taekwoon said next, dragging Hakyeon closer and placing the Omega in his lap.   
Hakyeon chuckled, wrapping his arms around his Alpha’s neck and leaning in closer, close enough so he could nip Taekwoon’s chin with his canines lightly. The Alpha laughed, resting his hands on the Omega’s hips. Hakyeon hummed at the back of his throat, a pleased little noise, as Taekwoon rubbed circles on his hips, thumb sliding underneath the edge of his shirt to smooth over the skin there. He kissed up Taekwoon’s jaw, making his way to the Alpha’s ear, so he could whisper huskily there, hot breath blowing over the skin so that Taekwoon shivered.   
“Now I can bite you too…would you like that?”, Hakyeon asked, voice lilting as he grazed the canines over the skin, hearing how Taekwoon’s breathing hitched. “Would you like if I bit you, Taekwoonie?”  
The only response Hakyeon got was the Alpha clutching him closer. Hakyeon moved lower, making sure to drag the sharp tips over the skin of Taekwoon’s neck and finally land over the claim mark, the pretty silver line, pressing down enough so he made indents in the pale skin. Taekwoon whimpered and Hakyeon was shocked for a moment how much this actually turned his mate on. He was pleased of course, more than pleased really.   
“Do you want it Taekwoonie?” Hakyeon asked this time accompanying the question with a roll of his hips forward, grinding down, the Alpha gasping sweetly in his neck. “Answer me”, Hakyeon growled softly, pressing down again with the canines, careful not to break the skin yet.   
“Yes, please”, Taekwoon mewled when Hakyeon rolled his hips forward again.   
Hakyeon smiled against the skin, placing a quick kiss to the claim mark before he actually bit down, canines sinking in and locking onto the sensitive nerves, Taekwoon gasping next to his ear, the sound soft and sweet, the Alpha’s hips grinding up as Hakyeon clenched his jaw down, clamping on the nerves, renewing their bond, the pleasure of the bite and action rocking through them both, Hakyeon feeling the bite at his own claim mark too. Taekwoon moaned out suddenly, Hakyeon all the while grinding down on the Alpha’s lap, feeling his mate’s arousal grow, the hardness between his legs already making him wet.   
Hakyeon pulled back, just enough so he could look into Taekwoon’s eyes, assessing the way the Alpha pretty black hair was damp at the edges, sticking to his skin. He reached out to push the hair from the Alpha’s face, enjoying seeing the cute puffy cheeks grow red under his gaze. Hakyeon’s warm smile turned smug. “You came.”, he stated and Taekwoon glowered, brows furrowing at Hakyeon had the immediate urge to coo at him.   
The Alpha said nothing, pursing his lips but slipping his hands underneath the Omega’s shirt, warm palms gliding up the smooth skin. Hakyeon obligingly raised his arms allowing his mate to slip the shirt off. 

Hakyeon’s smug smile was gone and instead the Omega was too focused on the intense, intimate gaze Taekwoon was giving him. They couldn’t look away, wound up and twined in one another’s eyes. Hakyeon felt himself go breathless when Taekwoon leaned forward to kiss him, lips touching almost tentatively at first before they were lost in the feeling of being so close. The fire was burning underneath their skin, their lips, the fire reflected in their eyes as they parted, lips close and breath mingling, foreheads resting together.   
Hakyeon felt the Alpha move, felt his arms lock around his legs, hoisting his thighs up and Hakyeon held onto his arms, thighs squeezing himself closer. Taekwoon stood, easily managing their combined weight as he walked to the bed, placing Hakyeon down softly, hovering above the Omega underneath him.   
Even if Hakyeon’s bites could bring Taekwoon to his knees, a mewling, panting mess, Taekwoon could take the Omega apart at the seams with his eyes and unravel every coherent thought from within him, with the look that said everything, burning, intense, consuming emotions cascading within the golden glaze. 

Taekwoon was always up earlier than his mate, Hakyeon not exactly a morning person, instead getting up a little groggy, hair messy, eyes shrewd half shut as he lifted himself off from the sheets. Taekwoon chuckled at his mate’s appearance, Hakyeon not even deigning the laugh with a response, still too out of it.   
The Alpha was already showered and dressed, currently busy getting Miliana ready for playschool.   
“You need to get finished darling”, Taekwooon spoke coming over for a moment to place a kiss on the Omega’s slightly puffy lips. Hakyeon groaned, but obligingly lifted himself off the bed completely and padded off to the bathroom.   
Miliana giggled softly and Taekwoon turned his attention back to her, cooing at her and encouraging the girl to walk over to him. She was growing intellectually at a startling pace. Physically she was only six months old but she had almost perfected walking already and soon she would be running around in their back yard. She talked well too. She was as tall as a two year old, her pretty brown hair curling at the ends, falling over her shoulders, over the pretty winters dress she had on.   
Taekwoon cheered her on as she walked over to him, a little wobbly still. Hakyeon walked in then, looking marginally better than he had when waking up and he seemed to have gotten his bearing back as well because his eyes immediately fell on Miliana, hovering at Taekwoon’s knees and the Omega brightened, smiling as he made his way over to her.

“Good morning, my beautiful girl”  
Miliana smiled back, circling her short arms around Hakyeon’s legs. “Morning eomma”  
Hakyeon smiled again but let his gaze shift upwards to the Alpha sitting on the bed. His eyes went soft, loving as he leaned forward a placed a long kiss to Taekwoon’s lips. “Good morning”, the Omega breathed against his mate’s lips and he could feel Taekwoon smile. “Morning”  
It had become somewhat of a routine the past week for them to get up, get ready and walk Miliana to playschool before they made their way to the police station, Taekwoon coming in for more research work while Hakyeon had to report to the chief, apparently they still haven’t finished poking at him.   
It was a short walk, Miliana swinging in between them as they lifted her in the air for a few seconds at a time with their hands. She was giggling constantly and Hakyeon couldn’t wipe the smile from his face hearing her this happy. They kissed her goodbye, the little Alpha waving by the window one last time before she waddled off to her friends.   
Hakyeon sighed fondly as Taekwoon took his hand and they continued their walk. “I wonder if she will have it too”, the Omega said and Taekwoon didn’t have to guess at what he was referring to.   
“She already had the canines either way…but the rest of it Hakyeon…its only triggered in moments of severe emotions, traumatic experiences if that should happen it won’t anytime in the near future and that’s not even to say she does have it, so it’s pointless to worry about it now.”  
Hakyeon sighed. He knew Taekwoon was right of course, but still he couldn’t help worrying.  
“What about if we have other kids? I don’t want to carry this gene over you know. Maybe the one will have it then…there’s no way to know.”  
Taekwoon had frozen at the words, feet halting in their rhythmic walk and his hand still connected to Hakyeon’s halted the other to a stop too. “Do you – do you want another kid?”, he asked slowly, eyes widened a little.   
Hakyeon blushed, dipping his head a little at the startled way Taekwoon was asking this. “Well, yes, of course I’d like to have another.”, the Omega mumbled. “I want to give you your own child too and I’m sure you’d want your own right?”  
Taekwoon frowned a little. He wanted, of course, a child that was completely his, but that didn’t mean Miliana was any less his child…he certainly didn’t consider her any less and wouldn’t treat her differently even if he did have his own biological child. “ I…of course I’d love that, but are you ready? Are you okay with it even with all of this? And you know I don’t consider Miliana anything less than my own.”  
Hakyeon looked up at his Alpha, eyes warming as he reached out his free hand to cradle Taekwoon’s cheek. “I want it too”, he spoke. “And I know you do, and I really love you for that, you’ve been her father right from the start.”  
“So you want to give me a child?”, Taekwoon asked again and Hakyeon frowned, look disapproving. He knew from the innocent look Taekwoon was giving him that the Alpha simply wanted to hear the words. It probably inflamed his Alpha ego or something hearing that an Omega wanted to be impregnated by him. Hakyeon rolled his eyes but obediently mumbled out an embarrassed “yes”. Taekwoon had a dumb smile for the rest of their walk to the station.   
The pair had hardly walked into the station, down the hallway they usually went, when someone accidentally bumped into Hakyeon, the woman letting out a little yelp as she stumbled a bit. 

Hakyeon caught her arms steadying her. “Oh, I’m so sorry, are you alright?”  
The woman looked up, but did not answer. Instead her eyes had gone wide, mouth gaping a little.   
“Oh!”, she exclaimed suddenly. “Are you Hakyeon, The Omega?”  
Hakyeon nodded slowly, clearly confused by the situation and he could feel Taekwoon tense next to him.   
“Oh my gosh! This is wonderful! Oh, wow we all have so much to thank you for! This is amazing!”  
Hakyeon only grew more confused and the woman gave him an excited smile falling into her explanation. “I am one of the Omega’s that had been captured in those dungeons, along with all the others and we’re so, so thankful to you for getting us out, for escaping in the first place and coming back to get the rest of us out”  
Hakyeon gasped softly. He certainly hadn’t been expecting this. And the woman’s reaction…she was so grateful, awed even and Hakyeon felt out of place…he didn’t deserve this recognition.   
“And you killed those Alpha’s, you gave them what they deserved, you saved us”, she breathed, her eyes shiny with awe.   
Hakyeon his head again. “I- I mean I didn’t do anything, it…it was the others, the police team that had saved you, all I did was hurt the Alpha’s…and get my daughter back, I don’t deserve your thanks.”  
The woman shook her head, smile not faltering. “No, no, it was you. It began with you, it doesn’t matter what happened in the end, it doesn’t matter that you had turned into a wolf either. You did what we couldn’t, you saved so many lives through that…through escaping in the first place, it set it all into motion and thanks to you we all have your lives back.”  
She had placed a comforting hand on Hakyeon’s arm and he was still speechless, not knowing what to say to her, how to respond to this…praise…he had only wanted to save his daughter, his own family. He felt a little guilt settle in his stomach at the fact that he hadn’t been more determined to get the rest of the Omega’s out. He could’ve done more.   
Before he could reply though, someone had apparently called the Omega’s name and she gave one last word of thanks and a warm smile before she was off, disappearing through the door, through which Hakyeon could hear several voices, and the smell of a mass of Omega’s.   
Hakyeon peeked around the corner of the door and saw several chairs placed all over the big room, Omega’s gathered, some sitting, some standing and talking. 

“What is this?”  
“It’s a support group”   
Hakyeon started at the voice close to him, that wasn’t Taekwoon’s. It was the chief, standing opposite Hakyeon, expression calm and patient as he always looked.   
“For what?”  
“The Omega’s that had been captured all went through a lot and they are still recovering from it, getting back to their normal lives. We started a support group so they could talk things out together, help one another out. It’s been a great help to them all, I can see.”  
“Oh, well, that’s very good then.”, Hakyeon replied, voice a little faint as he let his gaze roam back over the crowd of Omega’s.   
The chief was gone when Hakyeon looked back and there was only Taekwoon, the Alpha’s eyes trained on him, watching him carefully.   
“You seem a little overwhelmed.”, he said, playing with the ends of Hakyeon’s hair at his temple.   
“I am, I think. I really don’t deserve her thanks”  
Taekwoon looked at him still, eyes so warm and adoring that Hakyeon almost felt that he didn’t deserve the loving look either. The Alpha took Hakyeon’s face between his hands, encouraging the Omega to look straight at him.   
“Maybe this will allow you to look at your turning in a positive light. It wasn’t all bad Hakyeon. It might not have been only you involved, and you might not feel that you deserve their thanks, but you still saved them, you still helped in getting them all out. Look at it that way.”  
Hakyeon stared at the Alpha for a long time, contemplating his words. He looked over the Omega’s for a last time, pursing his lips. Maybe he could think of it that way then. The Omega took his mate’s hand in his own again and they walked off together, down the hall. 

Hakyeon was talking with Hongbin, the two Omega’s sitting close, a baby huddled in their arms. Hakyeon was nuzzling at Kaehleb’s cheek, smiling at the softness while Hongbin was holding Sanghyuk above him, making kissing sounds to the baby, the boy giggling in his mother’s arms.   
Taekwoon had just stepped into the living room, both Omega’s still unaware of his presence, too consumed in their conversation. Taekwoon could hear his Omega tell Hongbin about what happened at the station, the other Omega’s praise, the support group, finally being done with the experiments at the station. Taekwoon was relieved to hear that too. When they had been done this afternoon, ready to walk home, Hakyeon had told him that the chief said he could go home and wouldn’t have to come in anymore. Unless they found something specific and they needed to talk to him.   
It was good, seeing Hakyeon so relaxed now, talking freely with Hongbin, smile unguarded. The Alpha let his gaze fall to Hakyeon’s arms, watching the way his mate cooed, the soft smile. He could feel it grow. The feeling, the want and need of having a child with Hakyeon. Miliana was already too big to be held like a baby in his arms, she would squirm away when Taekwoon tried and he’d laugh at the way she ran away from him. She was going through a independence phase, claiming not to need her eomma and appa anymore, not wanting their help from anything like eating, walking or dressing.   
It would nice to hold a baby in his arms again…he knew how Hakyeon had liked it as well, when he fawned over babies and children. He would smile unthinkingly then and Hakyeon loved watching the emotion so clear on his face. It was cute, the Omega had said.   
Taekwoon decided to play on it on purpose, because he knew Hakyeon wanted it just as much. They had talked about it on the way back home too.   
The Alpha plopped himself down next to Hakyeon, taking Kaehleb from him, ignoring Hakyeon’s pout. He gave the little boy all the attention, cooing sweetly, smiling and he could feel Hakyeon’s gaze on him constantly.   
“You’re doing this on purpose”, the Omega whispered, leaning in to speak low enough so only Taekwoon could hear. The Alpha’s face was one of apparent innocence, but Hakyeon narrowed his eyes knowing that look in his mate’s gaze.   
“You guys are being weird”, Hongbin spoke up, but the pair were still looking at each other. “Oh my word!”, he exclaimed then. “Don’t eye fuck each other when my child is right there!” They looked over to him then and Taekwoon immediately blushed, looking down. Hongbin reached out to snatch his baby away.   
Hakyeon looked impassive at the judging look Hongbin was giving them. “Go be weird somewhere else.”, he said and Hakyeon couldn’t help but laugh. Taekwoon was clearing his throat, embarrassed, but stood, taking Hakyeon’s hand and leading him out of the room. Hakyeon turned around just before he disappeared and waggled his eyebrows at Hongbin and the Omega couldn’t help the look of horror and slight disgust that passed over his face. The moment they were gone though, he burst out laughing, shaking his head at the two of them. 

“Weird, so weird”, he mumbled as he turned his attention back to his two kids.   
“Where are those two off to?”, Wonshik inquired, seconds later as he stepped in the doorway. He had just gotten home from work and had only caught a glimpse of the pair walking briskly down the hallway.   
“To fuck”, Hongbin replied and Wonshik widened his eyes in shock. There was something so strange about the way Hongbin looked so innocent and sweet with his dimpled smile and yet tended to say such obscenely things. The Alpha recovered though and Hongbin laughed, reaching up to grasp onto Wonshik’s arm, bringing him down so he could kiss him. Wonshik only aimed for a peck, but the Omega surprised him by sliding a hand behind his neck, preventing him from moving back, and deepened the kiss, tongue licking into the Alpha’s mouth. Wonshik made a gargled noise that turned into a whimper as Hongbin bit onto his lower lip, tugging lightly. Hongbin grinned then against his lips and Wonshik felt a familiar feeling wash over him. “Hey”, Hongbin spoke. 

“Hey”, the Alpha replied, letting his other hand come to caress the Omega’s face.   
The Alpha turned his attention to the two boys nestled on the couch and Hongbin watched with a fond smile as Wonshik grinned and laughed, face softened, the love so clear in the Alpha’s eyes. And the Omega could understand, that Hakyeon and Taekwoon had reacted that way earlier, seeing one another with children in their arms. There was something about watching an Alpha, the usually, dominating, protective, strong, hardened, species soften and melt when they looked into their child’s eyes. When you could see the emotion that was usually so difficult to see in their eyes, shining unshielded. Wonshik especially had been one that was awkward when it came to emotions. Stumbling over his words when he wanted to say something loving, when he wanted to say I love you. But he could see that emotion clear as day now and he didn’t want to exchange that look for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done guys.... :'(


	20. You are mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyyyyysss wow I'm sorry it's been a very long time... Uni, my final year really, has been kicking my butt and I'm so happy I'm almost done. I'm so sick of studying day in and day out... But anyway 
> 
> Here's the final chapter!!! Thank you so much for everyone that has read, commented and left kudos I appreciate it so much XD The only thing to follow is the Rabin side story or back story rather but that I'll be posting separately. 
> 
> Do enjoy! And please comment and tell me what you think!

“You like that a lot”, Hakyeon spoke, breathless as he pulled back from Taekwoon’s shoulder, licking over his canines, watching the Alpha pant, eyes coated in lust. He looked fucked out already and they hadn’t even gotten to that part yet. Taekwoon’s eyes followed the movement as the Omega flicked his tongue on the sharp tips. Hakyeon grinned and Taekwoon shot him a little glare before he launched forward, canines slipping out and biting the Omega right on the claim mark.   
Taekwoon took pleasure in the way Hakyeon arched against him, hips grinding onto his lap, the Omega gasping sweetly in his neck. “You like it when I bite you too.”, he said, expression smug. 

“It’s in my nature to be submissive”, Hakyeon countered, “You on the other hand…strong, dominant, Alpha”, Hakyeon whispered hotly in his ear, “falling apart in my arms when I bite you.”  
Taekwoon growled and the Omega gave a little yelp as he turned them around on the bed, hovering barely an inch from Hakyeon, eyes dark and daunting, black hair falling forward giving the Alpha a dangerous quality. 

“The fact that I like it so much turns you on though”, Taekwoon spoke, voice low and husky causing Hakyeon to shiver. “And I only let you act out a little, in the end you’re still my submissive, my Omega, mine…” The Alpha whispered into his ear, pairing the possessive words with a roll of his hips, the Omega underneath him mewling from the friction.  
“Possessive”, Hakyeon spoke when the Alpha had finally relented in the sharp movements of his hips, voice completely breathless. Taekwoon chuckled, hitching the Omega’s thighs around his hips and leaning forward to capture the submissive’s lips with his, nipping at his lower lip and dragging in between his teeth. 

Hakyeon was grinning into the kiss, reaching up to lock his arms around Taekwoon’s neck, fingers skimming down the warm, smooth skin of the Alpha’s back.   
Taekwoon smiled as well, his hand drifting low, down the Omega’s stomach, fingers catching lightly on the submissive’s length and his thumb, rubbing smooth circles over the slick head. He went lower then, Hakyeon panting into his mouth at the feeling of the wet fingers skimming down his hips, underneath him until Taekwoon was rubbing at his entrance, already slick and well prepared from a while earlier, but still the Alpha took pleasure in watching the Omega squirm beneath him as he pressed the finger inside, a low moan escaping Hakyeon’s throat as he clenched, the need and desire potent in his eyes as the Alpha watched him all the while.

Taekwoon stilled suddenly, moving his hand away again to give one last glide along Hakyeon’s cock before he brought his hand up completely to rest on the Omega’s chest where his heart was beating wildly.   
“You know I’ll have to…”, the Alpha trailed off, eyes momentarily shying away. Hakyeon gave a rueful smile touching his fingers to Taekwoon’s heated cheek. “Of course, besides it’s not like I’ll mind being stuck to you for a half an hour.”  
Taekwoon gave an embarrassed laugh, dipping his head down. “I don’t want to hurt you.”, he murmured and Hakyeon only smiled. “It won’t, this…this is so much different to back then, instead, Taek, I’ll enjoy it. Quite a lot I’m sure.”, he grinned at the end and shifted, to lie his body flat on the bed, legs falling open. He could feel the hot, hard length drag against his inner thigh. 

Taekwoon pushed in, slow and so, so good. Hakyeon clenched repetitively around the pulsating cock, the feeling of finally being filled overwhelming any conscious thoughts. Taekwoon was groaning in his ear, the sound low and rough, at the way Hakyeon was taking him in, the heat of his body surrounding him so completely.   
Hakyeon gave a low, ragged moan and Taekwoon hitched his thighs around his hips, sinking in even deeper and started the slow, steady roll of his hips.   
Hakyeon was clinging onto the Alpha, eyes blown wide, lips red bitten, breath swallow pants while Taekwoon loomed above him, taking in everything the Omega was giving him, taking in with his eyes, with his ears, with his hands roaming Hakyeon’s sun kissed skin. 

Hakyeon looked like he was glittering in the soft lighting of the room, the sweaty slick caramel skin moving gracefully against Taekwoon’s body, following every thrust, hips undulating and thighs clenching.   
Taekwoon was positively rutting against the Omega now, uncontrolled moans and growls falling from his parted lips, hair falling over his eyes, damp at the tips which would stick to his skin. The Omega had a constant stream of “ah, ah , ahh” and Taekwoon leant down to capture the lewdly parted lips, swallowing all the little moans.   
Hakyeon was scratching at the other’s back, Taekwoon moaning in response, tongue darting to lick and coax the Omega’s lips to his. “Hakyeon”, the Alpha panted between their lips, the Omega opening his eyes, hands falling to the Alpha’s hair, brushing it from his face and tangling his fingers between the strands. 

“Ahh, yes”  
“I’m close”, Taekwoon gasped, giving another sharp thrust, feeling the way Hakyeon clenched tightly around him. “I- I can’t control, I…”  
“I know”, Hakyeon interrupted and then mewled, eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck, Taekwoon I can feel your knot grow”  
The Alpha whined at the words, feeling the space around his cock grow tighter, hot clenching more intense, the pulsing sparks of pleasure growing and growing until the Alpha couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. 

His knot swelled more until he couldn’t pull out and push back in, simply able to grind his hips, rut forward in the little space. He slipped a hand between their slick bodies, grasping into the Omega’s length, thumbing over the swollen head and dragging the precome down.   
“Taekwoon-ahh, Taek”, Hakyeon moaned the stimulation from both his length and the growing heat, pulsating inside him, swelling, a constant press against his prostate sent him over the edge, spilling out over Taekwoon’s hand and clenching impossibly tight around the Alpha.   
It was a flurry of movement, the way Taekwoon gave another deep thrust, the way he stuttered as Hakyeon clenched onto his cock, tight around his knot inside the Omega. Taekwoon came too, spilling into the Omega, the hot tightness milking him deeply, the knot ensuring that nothing could spill, that his Omega could have his child….  
Taekwoon was groaning lowly into Hakyeon ear, the Omega whining a he felt the hot liquid inside of him, the way he stretched around the thickness. His hands were gripping onto Taekwoon’s back until the Alpha finally relaxed, slumping against him, body limp and sated.   
He could feel the deep tug inside of him as Taekwoon moved to sit up some, giving enough space so he could watch the Omega’s eyes. “I’m sorry”, Taekwoon spoke then, eyes gone soft and tender. “Does it hurt?”

Hakyeon shook his head, the true feeling of being sated, being completely taken by his Alpha, his mate in the most intimate way registering in his mind. He would give Taekwoon his child now…he wanted to chuckle at the fact that he felt as if he was already glowing.   
“No”, the Omega spoke then, voice soft and a little hoarse from the moans. “It’s good, it’s really good. You feel so good inside of me”, he blushed then, eyes dipping down and he didn’t catch the way the Alpha also flushed. “I can’t explain it…I feel sated and filled and mated in a way that can’t compare to anything else.”  
Taekwoon smiled shyly, rising his head off Hakyeon’s chest. “That makes me feel good to hear.”  
Hakyeon snorted ungraciously. “Of course it does, it swells your Alpha pride”

“Yah”, Taekwoon whined, burying his heated cheeks into Hakyeon’s skin. The Omega chuckled carding his fingers through Taekwoon’s long hair. He sighed fondly then, watching Taekwoon’s golden eyes blaze from dark lashes.   
“What is it my love?”, The Alpha asked, reaching out to stroke his fingers over Hakyeon’s cheek.   
“I’m just thinking about how our child is being made right now”, he spoke, a silly smile on his face. “Do you want a boy or a girl?”, he whispered.   
“It doesn’t matter”, Taekwoon replied mirroring Hakyeon’s blinded smile.   
“Eehhh don’t be boring about it.”  
“It’s true! It doesn’t matter to me, what do you want?”  
“A boy. One girl and one boy would be nice…maybe another Alpha with your black hair and golden eyes?”  
“Or maybe a pretty Omega with your soft brown eyes and golden skin?”, Taekwoon mused, kissing Hakyeon’s lips lightly.   
“A combination of those could work too”, Hakyeon grinned, speaking against the Alpha’s lips. “I love you.”, he said suddenly and he watched Taekwoon eyes glaze over with adoration and love. 

“You know I love you too.”, the Alpha whispered back.   
Hakyeon sighed again the sound a little airy at the end. “I can still feel you so hot inside me.”  
“And I can feel you around me, warm and tight”, Taekwoon said back, grinning. Hakyeon smiled, eyes going hooded. “ooh dirty talk is sexy on you Taekwoonie.”  
The Alpha chuckled, rising up on his arms so he had enough room to move around and most importantly move his hips. “I’m loose enough to move around again.”, Taekwoon grinned and watched as Hakyeon’s hands fumbled against his forearms, gripping tightly as he rolled his hips again.   
“Shit, you’re much bigger now.”, the Omega whimpered, eyes falling shut.   
Taekwoon gave a breathless chuckle. “You like it”  
Hakyeon opened his eyes to look Taekwoon straight in the eyes, eyes blazing, alive, Taekwoon’s wildfire. “I like a lot more about you than just your cock.”  
Taekwoon would have burst out laughing but then Hakyeon decided to roll his hips up into his, grinding up afterwards and his laugh cut off into a moan. 

*2 Years Later*  
“Jaehwan-ah!”  
Hongbin snickered at Hakyeon’s outcall, Taekwoon only sighing heavily, much too used to the cross outcall of his child’s name.   
Jaehwan rolled his eyes, looking up at his eomma with an annoyed expression and Hakyeon huffed angrily, hands on his hips as he gave the boy an earful.   
“How many times have I told you to stop being so rough! You run around and tackle your sister!”  
Miliana standing a little ways back, sighed as well. “Eomma it’s alright he’s just playing”  
She had her waist length, pretty brown hair tied into two ponytails, a pretty yellow sundress on as she sat in the grass of their backyard. She was roughly the size and intelligence of a six year old already. 

Taekwoon and Hakyeon had been anxious at her startling rate of growth, afraid that maybe somehow it would link to her gaining the abilities Hakyeon had, but instead she was soft and tender-hearted, a calm and soft-spoken child, speaking rarely, but when she did speak it was with such integrity and wit. She took to studying well, preferring to read books than play around outside. But when Jaehwan came, the girl had grown an extreme soft spot for her brother, tending to him, playing with him endlessly, putting up with all his naughty tricks. 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon were often left in awe of how Miliana turned out.   
Jaehwan on the other hand, was an Omega, yet had the personality contrasting that quite heavily. Where Miliana was more reserved, emotions in check, Jaehwan was the opposite, blowing hot and cold within minutes.   
He would be laughing boisterously one moment, screaming, hands balled into little fists the next and Hakyeon could hardly keep up, exhausted as he tried to run after the two year old.

It was Taekwoon that would reign Hakyeon in, calm him from getting too worked up. Somehow Jaehwan always listened perfectly to his farther, but paid Hakyeon no mind.   
“It’s because you two are too alike”, Taekwoon spoke one night after they had put both kids to bed and was curled up in their own. Hakyeon was crying frustrated tears, crying out how Jaehwan hated him. The boy had only earlier that day screamed it at his mother.   
Taekwoon was stroking soothing hands through the Omega’s hair and down his back. “He doesn’t hate you, Hakyeon, he’s acting out…I don’t know why per se…especially because he’s so young…”

“That’s my point!”, Hakyeon cried, interrupting the other. “He’s only two years old, still the size and intelligence of one, he’s an Omega after all, he won’t grow as quick as Miliana did, but still Taekwoon…no two year old should be this…out of control. It scares me…”  
“He listens to me, somehow, I don’t understand.”, Taekwoon said and Hakyeon face twisted in a snarl.   
“You’re trying to say he only listens to an Alpha? I’m still his mother!”  
Taekwoon sighed again. Hakyeon and Jaehwan was much the same…always ready for a fight, fiery…a wildfire burning in their eyes. Hakyeon couldn’t seem to see it in Jaehwan, but Taekwoon was sure Hakyeon was just the same when he was small.   
“That might explain why he’s so good with Miliana too.”

“He listens to Hongbin! Listens to someone else’s mother better than his own!!”  
“maybe it’s just because you’re his mother then…he’ll come around Hakyeon, don’t worry.”

That didn’t stop Hakyeon from still bickering with the two year old daily. “Go play with Kaehleb and Sanghyuk!”, Hakyeon spoke sternly, frowning deeply.   
Hongbin’s boys had both grown to look somewhat identical with their dimpled smiles and messy black hair and luckily those two had a blast playing with Jaehwan, and Jaehwan strangely got along well with them both.   
“He’s just like you Hakyeon”, Hongbin spoke then from where he and Wonshik sat at the deck-like part of the yard, set up with chairs and a table, somewhere they all often sat and ate dinners if it was nice enough out in summer. 

The Omega was cradling his newborn in his arms, Wonshik, sitting close and making kissing noises at the baby. Taekwoon was watching them fondly and Hakyeon would’ve stopped for a second to appreciate the soft look on his mate, but the comment fired him up all over again.   
“Why does everyone keep saying that!”

Taekwoon sighed again and made his way over to Hakyeon, frowning, and Hakyeon hated that look. It was like Taekwoon was reprimanding him, treating him a like a child.  
“Why don’t you want your child to be like you? It’s not a bad thing Hakyeon!”  
Hakyeon looked away, sharply avoiding the Alpha’s eyes, but of course the Alpha could still sense what the Omega was feeling and could reach his thoughts through their bond.   
Hakyeon only spoke up for the sake of the others. “I’m scared that him being so alike to me would mean…that he would be able to turn as well…that his emotions will be so out of control that he…loses control.” 

They all turned their heads to look at the little Omega boy, playing, running around, laughing, but Hakyeon was terrified, worried because he could only see the images of himself tearing at flesh, eyes hungry and vicious. 

It happened two weeks later. They were once again gathered in the back yard, Wonshik still at work this time while Hongbin fed baby Lea in his arms and the boys all playing on the grass, chasing each other. Miliana was still at school and Hakyeon was sitting on the steps, skimming through a magazine getting ideas for Jaehwan’s birthday which was only three weeks off. 

Taekwoon came through the door then, back from work, greeting Hongbin first close to the door, before he came to the little steps and kissed Hakyeon on the lips with a warm smile. He pulled back to the look at the Omega, taking in his tired, weary eyes.   
“You look exhausted”, Taekwoon commented, carding his fingers through Hakyeon’s hair and watched as the Omega leaned into the touch. Hakyeon looked up, raising a brow as if to say why do you think?

Hakyeon heard Jaehwan growl playfully at the other two boys, Kaehleb and Sanghyuk surrounding him, all three grinning at their game. Hakyeon wanted to smile at the playful little growls coming from all three of them as they neared one another and made to chase Kaehleb this time, but suddenly there was a sound that made all of them snap their gazes towards Jaehwan.   
It was still a growl, but this one was ethereal, much too animalistic to be a sound made from a normal two year old boy.   
There was a collective gasp as everyone stood still, frozen as they watched the little wolf run around the other children, tongue lagging out, another growl passing its lips.   
While the first one, unfamiliar as it was, sounded dangerous, hungry, the second merely sounded playful, like the previous human growls that the kids had let out earlier.   
Kaehleb and Sanghyuk were standing dead still on the grass, watching with careful eyes as Jaehwan surrounded them, bounding, still so childlike as if he was not a little wolf, with brown fur and large dark eyes. 

Hakyeon was stumbling forward, down the steps, towards Jaehwan. The boy’s tattered clothes lay on the grass, shredded from him the moment he had leapt and turned into a wolf.   
Hakyeon’s immediate plan was to console the children, reassure them that Jaehwan would not hurt them…reassure himself that Jaehwan would not suddenly act out, become what he had feared of in his nightmares. But the Omega, when he came closer, could see no fear in the children’s eyes, instead there was curiosity, intrigue. They were wary yes, but not afraid and Kaehleb actually took a step forward, Jaehwan only watching him with patient large eyes, and reached out to touch his fur. Jaehwan bucked his head against the touch and Kaehleb, encouraged, threaded his fingers through the fur an appreciate whine coming from Jaehwan’s throat after.   
Kaehleb turned his wide, inquisitive eyes to Hakyeon, the grey blue there sparkling with excitement. Hakyeon met his eyes still with wariness and he turned them to Jaehwan then, taking in the large eyes, turned soft now with the affectionate touches. 

“Jaehwan?’, Hakyeon spoke, voice soft as a whisper, tentative.   
Jaehwan turned his head obediently, eyes widening as the recognition of who Hakyeon was probably set in. Hakyeon was shaking…with fear or worry he didn’t know all he knew was that Jaehwan couldn’t go through what he had…he couldn’t see himself as a monster…no two year old was supposed to think that. 

“Jaehwan?’, Hakyeon spoke again, just to make sure he had the younger’s attention. Hakyeon could feel Taekwoon behind him, his presence giving the Omega some much needed calamity. Hongbin had moved forward as well, more careful, Sanghyuk ast his side, while they both had their eyes fixed on Kaehleb.   
“Jaehwan, do you understand what happened?”, Hakyeon asked and the wolf took a few moments before he moved his head up and down in a nod.   
Hakyeon placed a steady hand on the wolf’s shoulder, crouching down enough so he was eye level with Jaehwan. The Omega stared deep into the little wolf’s eyes, trying to read his emotions and thoughts. Even if Jaehwan was Hakyeon’s child this was only possible with a bonded pair, still Hakyeon searched…searched for some emotion brewing out of control…for anger, despair…but he found nothing… only the soft, patient look. 

Hakyeon started threading his fingers through the brown fur the same as Kaehleb had done and the Omega could immediately see the wolf relax, the little whine, equivalent to a purr, start up in Jaehwan’s chest again.   
“Did you willingly turn into a wolf? Jaehwan has this happened before?”  
The wolf raised its eyes to Hakyeon, staring for a while before he stepped back, away from Hakyeon’s touch and the Omega felt a momemtary spike of fear before he saw the edges of the fur blur, heard Taekwoon murmur “he’s turning back” in his ear and finally saw Jaewan, his child on the grass, watching him with the same large dark eyes.   
“Eomma”, Jaehwan spoke softly, reverently and the word, the admission, the way Jaehwan spoke it, cracked Hakyeon, a sudden sob breaking from the Omega’s lips before he was leaning forward, enveloping Jaehwan in his arms, holding the boy tightly to him, hands continuously rubbing soothing circles on the child’s back.   
He could feel Taekwoon’s arms around them both, holding them steady, the warmth radiating off his body calming Hakyeon immensely. Hakyeon held Jaehwan until his cries subsided, the boy pliant in his arms, not even complaining or pushing away from his mother’s embrace as he usually would’ve done.   
Hakyeon pulled back, taking in Jaehwan’s appearance through tear-clouded eyes. 

“Jaehwan, do you know what that was? What happened?”  
“I…I’m not sure. It’s never happened before.”, he said quickly, eyes almost frightened, as if Hakyeon would scold him for it. “I just wanted to play…and I wanted to jump forward and it just happened, I- I’m sorry, I don’t-“  
“Jaehwan, it’s…its fine, please you don’t have to apologize…I…Eomma can also change into a wolf, okay?” Jaehwan looked up sharply, eyes wide with surprise.   
“You can?”

Hakyeon gave a slight smile and the Omega could feel Taekwoon give an encouraging squeeze at his shoulder. “it’s only happened once before. When Miliana was in danger and thought someone would hurt her and your father. I can’t turn into a wolf at will…can you? Turn at will?”  
“I don’t know, I could try, I guess.”  
“Wait.”, Hakyeon said then. “Before you try. Did you feel out of control at all before you turned? Were you angry…or hurt?”

Jaehwan shook his head immediately. “No, I just wanted to play…I was happy.”  
Hakyeon and Taekwoon shared a look before the Omega turned back to Jaehwan. “Can you try?”  
Jaehwan nodded, moving to stand back again and then he was closing his eyes, the outline of his body shimmering and he was a wolf again. He started running, tongue lolling out, the image of a young, playful wolf and Hakyeon found himself smiling at the sight. He did look happy. Jaehwan was bounding towards them, the small wolf leaping onto Hakyeon’s lap, and the Omega laughed out, rubbing the wayward fur and the wolf nuzzled his skin affectionately.   
Jaehwan gave him a lick to his cheek, and Hakyeon squealed, laughing some more, his eyes catching onto Taekwoon’s for a moment, only to see the amazed look there.   
Somehow as a wolf Jaehwan was more loving and affectionate towards his mother than he was as a human. Jaehwan turned back then, Hakyeon asking more questions, eyes bright with hope. Jaehwan turned and went back again a couple of times just to prove it was completely of free will. 

It was so easy, Hakyeon observed in wonder. As if it was completely natural for him to change into a wolf and the Omega couldn’t look away from how happy his son looked. All his anger and extreme mood swings had dissipated with the sudden change and it was as if Jaehwan was suddenly calm inside, as if the storm in his soul had been stilled. 

“I don’t understand it at all, but this is amazing”  
Taekwoon nodded. “It really is.”  
“And he’s so calm now. He’s not angry anymore…and the biggest change for me…he-he seems to actually love me now.”, Hakyeon’s voice broke a little at the end and Taekwoon tightened his arms around the Omega.   
“He always loved you Hakyeon, but yes, he’s showing it now and somehow the wolf has calmed him.”  
“We need to protect him Taekwoon, I’m scared of what will happen if this comes out.”  
“Yes, but I think he understands very well all that we explained to him, and he knows not to tell anyone about it, or show it.”  
Hakyeon nodded against the Alpha’s chest, snuggling closer to him in their bed. “I wonder why this happened. Why it’s so easy for him? Why Mialiana doesn’t seem to have a trace of it? I have all these questions that I can’t get an answer to.”

Taekwoon looked down at his Omega, fingers stroking over the soft cheek. Hakyeon closed his eyes momentarily, lost in the warm touch.   
“Maybe it’s supposed to be this way.”, Taekwoon spoke, and Hakyeon opened his eyes to show he was listening. “Maybe all of us needs our wolf for a reason. For you it was to protect the one’s you love, for Jaehwan it was to calm the turmoil in his heart, to be free of it.”  
“I don’t see any other people changing into wolves except for Jaehwan and I”

“Maybe it’s because we can’t, because it’s not in our genes. Maybe Miliana will also need her’s one day.”, Taekwoon looked down at his mate, his eyes so calm and pretty. “We can’t have all the answers Hakyeon, but we can choose to believe that, to have hope. And Jaehwan has given us that hope now. The wolf doesn’t have to be a bad, viscious, dangerous thing, maybe it’s natural, maybe that’s how it’s supposed to be, maybe we should never have lost out wolves in the first place.”  
Hakyeon was silent for a while, staring up at his mate, at the golden glaze he adored the most in the world. He smiled then, soft and slow, hand reaching up to cup the Alpha’s cheek lovingly. His mate watched him, the same amount of love and adoration shining back. 

“I’d like to believe in that, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> helloo! I'm new here at AO3 I'm already active on AFF and this fic is already posted there but I wanted to start posting here as well XD Please leave lots of comments I'd love to know what you all think


End file.
